Project 20 percent
by Lucifer swift
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I have written so I hope u like it Summary:- This the story about a boy who's on a mission to prove the world that quirkless people can also become a hero with their will and hardship Weapon user Deku, OP and badass Deku, Pairing:-Izuku/Ochako, and other Ratted T for safety
1. Opening

**Hello Guys this is my first time writing a fan-fiction. I hope you like it. I don't own MHA and any characters except my OC**

* * *

**[A/N:- There might be some grammar mistake so please try to ignore it ****] **

In This world there are 2 types of people.

One those who have superpower which is basically known as Quirk and other those who don't have quirk who known as quirkless

There are 80% of people who have quirk and 20% are those who known as quirk less

And this the story of a quirkless boy who will change the vision of people on quirkless people and became the greatest and inspired hero of all time

**OPENING THEME (Polaris: My hero academia season 4)**

Izuku start walking toward a deserted factory, with a neutral expression and when he enter he move toward the stage where a Mic is placed. Going toward the Mic he took a deep breath and start singing

**On that day, I swore I would keep you safe, **

**It's a promise I have made in my heart **

Music beats started pick up its beat and then a bright light came backward showing past memories of him and then Izuku turn into black silhouettes and big sign came from behind shows **MY HERO ACADEMIA (PROJECT 20 %)**

**If I had to give my world to save a life, I would (**Izuku walking on road while carrying a sword on his waist**)**

**I'd sacrifice everything and wouldn't even think twice(**Thinking about his past, all his memories of getting bully by kaachan and his sword training with Asuka**)**

BEATS OF DRUM, SHOWIN MULTIPLE SCEENS OF Izuku training with Asuka and some happy moments

[SCENE CHANGE]

**I'd offer it happily, with a smile on my face**

Izuku is standing in front of grave named ASUKA NATSUME BORN:- 2176, DIED:-2225

**I don't think I've ever felt this way before – **

A single tear slide from his left eye

**A reason to live**

He started moving toward U.A

[Scene change]

**I have found that I don't need to hide these scars,**

Showing League of villain and some goons standing with a evil grin on their face

**All my faults, they are making me strong** (Showing Izuku, Katsuki, Ochako, kirishima and the whole Class 1-a standing in line)

**They only give me reason to live on!** (Class 1- A charged toward the villains)

**So today - I will wipe away every single tear **

Showing kirishima using his hard body quirk and beating the crap out of villain

Kaminari using his thunder bolt to zap his opponents

**And it's true - I would give up everything for you **

Bakugo using his explosive quirk to blasting his opponents

And whole class is fighting

[SCENE CHANED]

**So just please - promise me that you that you won't give up just yet(**Izuku standing on the stage with his Mic and joininghis hand and sung that line)

**On that day, I swore I would keep you safe,(**Looking in front of camera and pointing his finger to us and sung that line)

**It's a promise I have made in my heart( **Pointing toward his heart and sing that line)

**[SCENE CHANE]**

Izuku playing electric guitar in the hall of deserted Factory while rocking his head back and forth and then scene change shows he is playing drum

[SCENE CHANGE]

**Every day somebody makes a sacrifice, that's why [**Showing little Ochako with her parents who working hard to earn money for her daughter futures]

**We're able to continue on the fight and live our lives[**Ochako open her eyes and look she was holding Izuku hand and he pass his big bright smile and she blushed and pass a smile toward him**] **

**From the fear of losing, I am no longer afraid[**Ochako standing with bravery toward the villains with Izuku**]**

**But that doesn't mean I've given up on all my dreams![**Izuku holding her with his eyes toward the villain and toward them**]**

**I will stay - I won't run away and hide in the past**

Showing Ochako using her zero gravity quirk while lifting the villain in the air and using hand to hand combat move to beat them

**[SCENE CHANE]**

**I will be – come the me that I'm striving to be **[Showing Izuku singing while playing the guitar]

**Even if - that is nothing more than a hopeful wish, **

**I hope I can reach you, even just a little bit [**Izuku extending his hand forward as showing a sign of reaching while singing this line**]**

Showing him playing his guitar and drums in split screen while rocking his head back and forth and then he sing other line

**If you're strong, I believe **

**You protect those in need, **

**You don't rise above the weak**

**And the thing you should seek [**Showing Izuku fighting against the villains with his sword slashing them and moving forward**] **

**Isn't gold victory, **

**Maybe, that's just me [**Blast occur in front of Izuku which throw him backward on his back and he lost his conscious**]**

**If I had to give my world to save a life, I would**

**But I'd never forget you [**In his mindscape he saw man pictures of his friend, family, Asuka and in the last Ochako who extend her hand toward him with a smile and he grab her hand and start getting up**]**

**[SCENE CHANGE]**

Guitar and drum started picking its beat and then Izuku sword started shining and flame started erupted from his sword, then Izuku open his eye and eye turn into hot steel red color and picked up his sword and charged forward]

**So today - I will wipe away every single tear **

**And it's true - I would give up everything for you **

**So just please - promise me that you that you won't give up just yet**

**On that day, I swore I would keep you safe,**

**It's a promise I have made in my heart**

Izuku burning every villain with his sword while slashing with it

**[SCENE CHANGE]**

**Even if the fading light we hold is all we know –[**IZUKU AND HIS CLASS STANDING WITH ALL MIGHT IN HIS STRONG VERSION IN FRONT OF LEAGUES OF VILLIAN AND A DARK SILHOUETTES STAND BIHIND THE VILLIAN**]**

**Let's go![**Izuku give a war cry and the charged forward and screen pause showing their face with courage and bravery even Minata was showing courage to fight]

Then beats of drum and guitar stared getting low and then scene changed show Izuku stand on the U.A building with a smile watching a sunset with Ochako and class 1-A is standing behind him with a same smile watching sunset

**OPENNING END**

* * *

**Author note: So guys this is the opening of my story. I hope you like it and if you like it so please review, Favorites and Follow it.**

**And also I want to clear you this that Izuku is still quirkless and always be a quirkless in this story so don't confused with opening that he was using fire type moves. If you want to know about his power so please stay tuned and follow this story for updates.**

**And also this song is a English cover of Polaris sung by Amalee you can search her song in YouTube channel LeeandLie and I recommend you to read this chapter while listening her cover it will give you Hype and Goosebumps **

**Thank you**

**;-) **


	2. Episode- 1 Origin

**Hello Guys IT'S me Lucifer. I'm back with a new chapter today and also I want give my thanks to Domchaosu, Lockdown00 and awesomeitude for following my story, Thank you and shout out to you bros.**

**A/N:- Also guys I request you please give your review to this story so I can understand my mistakes and also your point of view for this story and I will try my best to give you a good story.**

**So, LETS** **BEGIN**

* * *

**Episode 1 (Origin)**

DateJanuary 6, 2226

Izuku midoriya, a normal teenage kid who wakeup in his room and like a normal teen he go to the bathroom and get fleshed up like usual and change his cloths and he's wearing black pant, with a green shirt and dark blue jacket.

But today our hero looks a little depress and upset.

Why? Let's find out

Midoriya walk toward his dining table, sit on his chair and eat silently his breakfast without saying a word. Her mother notices his strange behavior but then she remember what day is today.

After eating his breakfast he move toward his room and picked up his bracelet from his study table and put it on his wrist and walk toward the door

"Mom" Izuku said

"Yes" she said

"I'm going outside"

"Where"

Izuku turn toward his mom with a sad smile

"To see Sensei, it's been a year" he said to her

"Oh" she took a long break then gives his a sad smile and said "Ok, come back soon and also give my greeting to her"

"I will"

Then Izuku move outside of his house and then he started walking toward a flower which was near his apartment. He enters in the shop and then met the owner of the shop

"Ohayo"

"Ohayo, um sir can I have some tulips please"

"Yeah sure" Shopkeeper went toward his garden and pick up some tulips from his garden

After buying flower he start walking onward while walking he came to the park.

'_This is the place where everything changed in my life' _Izuku thought and then started moving on his way while thinking of his past.

**FLASHBACK**

_Little midoriya, a 5 yrs old boy who was lying on the ground with bruises and scars on his body and why is he in this condition. Well, we all know why because his 'cough best friend cough' kaachan and his goon beat the crap out of him._

'_Why is this happening to me' Izuku thought. After a few second he heard a voice_

_Izuku tried to shift his head to look at the right direction and he saw a lady who must be at the age of 34. Her name was Asuka natsume she live near his apartment and she was carrying groceries bag with her_

_She ran toward him "Oh my god midoriya what happen to you" she looked at his while trying to pick him up on his feat_

"_Izuku who did this to you" she asked in anger way, how do I know well because whenever she call someone from their first name that means she's upset_

"_N-Nothing aunt natsume everything is fi-"_

"_BULLSHIT, I know you're lying, who is it, is that Katsuki brat, I swear I gonna-"_

"_No please, don't do- AAHH" Midoriya cut when pain erupted on his shoulder_

_On her instinct she checked on his shoulder she saw a dark bruise and burn mark._

"_Shit, we need to dress it with bandage, come on"_

"_Ma'am, please don't tell this to my mother" Izuku requested her_

_At first natsume tried to reply him but after looking his innocent face and eyes. She can't deny him_

"_OK, let's go" _

_She helps him to walk to her apartment and she started dressing his wounds and applying ointment on his burn marks. After treating his wounds she moves toward her kitchen, took glass and fill it with apple juice and then she move in her living room where midoriya was sitting silently with his head down maybe he was crying when she was in kitchen._

"_Here" She offered him the juice and without saying a word he took the glass and took a sip from his juice _

"_Ok Izu, Now tell what happened and I want truth" Natsume asked him very sternly and then Izuku tell her the whole story of incident about how it started and the end and he didn't hide any single fact from her, why, well because when it's come to lying he's sucks and he can't lie to her because after Inko she was like a second mother to her and he can't lie to her mother_

_After listening Asuka was feeling anger and disappointment, Anger for Katsuki for hurting and ganging up on him (and this is third time of the week) and disappointment on Midoriya, why, because he didn't try to fight back and also after this much happening he still admire and respect that brat because he still think that Bakugo is his best friend _

"_Ma'am, do you think I can be a hero" Izuku asked her _

"_I don't know" she said him bluntly on his face without any emotions_

"_Oh" Izuku said while looking down and thinking 'Maybe kaachan was right, even aunt natsume don't believe in me'_

"_Izuku, why do you want to be a hero" Asuka asked her_

"_What." Now Izuku was confused by her question_

"_I mean everyone want to be a hero. Some people want to be hero for money, fame, popularity, power what's your drive to be a hero."_

_First midoriya look at her and said "Umm...none of that I just wanna save people. A smiling… dependable… who help other and put smile on people face just like Allmight"_

_After hearing his answer it surprised her and then she think 'Maybe he's the one that I have been looking for' Then she give him a smile and said_

"_Then, yes you can be a hero"_

"_Really" Izuku said with his eyes shining with hope because in his life this is first time that someone has believe that he can be hero_

"_Yeah, kid your answer was not bad except the last part, why like Allmight"_

"_Um… because he's cool and my Idol"_

"_Well it's good to have an idol but why copy him instead try to make your identity"_

**FLASHBACK ENDING**

Izuku walking on his way thinking about the past, after answering her question, she gives him an offer to train him and he accept her offer happily because he wants to become hero but Izuku didn't know that his training was going to be like hell

In his training he learn a lots of thing like taijutsu (Hand-to-Hand combat), Bukijutsu (Weapon Technique). His training was hard for him at the age of 5 but still his never dies attitude he always stand up on his feet and try his best to master it and while doing his training she always wore him weight and after every next day she increase his weights.

At first few months, he thought that he should quit his training but still never give up because he want to prove the world.

While walking on his way, he started thinking about that incident which happen in the age of 12 because when he started his training it was just a hope to be a hero as quirkless but after this incident this hope turn into reality.

**FLASHBACK (AGE 12)**

"Itomori village" Izuku asked in confusion.

"Yes, we are going to on trip of Itomori for few weeks" Natsume said to him while tuning her guitar

**[Author note: I KNOW THERES NO NEED IN BETWEEN OF THE STORY BUT MAYBE LOTS OF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHOSE ASUKA NATSUME, WELL HERE IT IS**

**Name: Asuka Natsume**

**Quirk: Future sight**(**User can see some glimpse of the future but instead of person she can only see person's silhouettes. So she knows what will happen in the future but she does not know who will do it)**

**Occupation: Former martial art teacher, former musician [well their also one more occupation but I can't tell you right now just for few moments you'll find it in this chapter] **

**SO STAY TUNED****] **

Now Izuku is 12 yrs old kid, still same kid with cut freckles on each cheek, same fluffy dark green hair but now he's not the same skinny, weak, crybaby Deku anymore

After the six years of training, Izuku's body gets stronger not in buff way but you can easily see that his body looks stronger for kid at the age 12 also whenever Katsuki or his goons try to bully or beat him, he fights back for his self defense.

Well he still not able to beat Bakugo but at least he can gives Katsuki a black eye as a memory of 'Deku will now fight back'

Now our Izuku and Miss Natsume were sitting in her drawing room

"It's your final test" Natsume said

"But, what about mom will she-"

"Don't worry I have already asked her permission. She approved me"

"What?! She didn't denied it"

"Yeah I just told her that we were going on a camping trip for few weeks"

"Oh, ok so when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at morning 6 am, o pack your bags"

"Ok"

After the discussion, I walked out of her apartment and move toward my home and start packing for my "camping" trip

NEXT MORNING

I wake up at 5:30 am and move in bathroom and get fresh, take a bath and brushed my teeth for breakfast I just made a PBJ Sandwich and a glass of milk because according to sensei milk is good for calcium and strengthening our bones.

After eating my breakfast, I took my bag and said bye to mom and move outside toward the bus stop and saw sensei was waiting for me

Few moments later

I and sensei were sitting in the bus for last 2 hours. In this journey we both took a nap for half an hour because that bus trip was boring, EXTREMLY BORING

After the bus ride we finally reached our destination

A beautiful and peaceful Itomori village

"Whoa" was the only word came out of my mouth because it was the most beautiful place has I have ever seen in my life

"Come on gaki, we have to move"

"Hai, sensei"

After seeing the view we move to a motel, book a room and put our bag on the table and we moved out from motel and start trekking on mountain.

"Ok kid, have you ever heard the tale of the sacred warrior"

"Oh, you mean that story which you always told me after training"

"Yes, do you still remember it?"

"Yes, it's a story about a warrior who was a weapon specialist he was savior of humanity who saves people from demons and darkness and seal then in the depth of the underworld"

"Correct but do you know what happen after he sealed the demons"

"Uh... No you never told me what happen after it"

"After sealing the demons, the hero was injured in the battle and on the verge of the death but before he died he stabbed his sword on rock and said to his friend "_The demons are sealed in the underworld but maybe the future the seal gets weak_ _or somehow the balance of light and darkness then you will find the new wielder of my weapon to became the symbol of protector and he will save the humanity. Promise me that you and your generation will find him and train him to be the defender_"

"_I will" _

Then the warrior looks at his Carrier blade

"_My sword can only be raised by that person whose heart is clean and his soul is pure, who thinks of other before his own and that kind of person willing to sacrifice himself to protect other"_

That was his last word of his life.

"So?" Izuku asked

"The man who gave him the promise to find the successor was Akira Natsume my great, great grandpa"

"Oh… wait what!?"

"Yeah the story is true it's not a mythical legend"

Ok now it was a little bit shocking to know about the story which you have been hearing is true story and it popup two questions in my head. My first question was 'why is she telling me right now' and

"So sensei, if the story is true then where's the sword"

"Right their"

While talking to each other we didn't realized over the top of the mountain. She pointed toward an ancient shrine

"Let's go" she said without wasting any time we marched toward the shrine and open the door of the shrine and we saw a blade trapped in a crystal slab.

"Place your hand on the slab" Asuka said to Izuku and he do as she said to him

When he placed his hand on the crystal slab, a powerful light surged from it and then everything one white.

**Natsume POV**

When midoriya put his hand on the slab a light came out from it and then Izuku get slumped on the ground but his hand were still stuck on the crystal

'_Ok kid, it's up to you. Let see if my vision and prophecy are true or not' _natsume thought

**IZUKU MINDSCAPE**

Where am I

Look around my surrounding; there was nothing on instead of white background

"Finally, the chosen one has arrived" A came from behind and before he could turn around he felt his instinct kicked and jump right side and he saw an iron fist connected to place where he was standing and without saying anything that person charged toward him with his fist to his face and without thinking Izuku ducked from the fist and went for a low kick to make him fall but the old man jumped from that kick and take a step backward get into his dragon style stance and Izuku get on his feet and stand in his own stance the strong fist style (Inspired by Rock lee fighting style).

"Who are you" Izuku asked

"It doesn't matter, if you want to know then" he looks toward Izuku with a smirk "you have to beat me kiddo" said while release killing intent

It made Izuku flitch a little bit but it didn't scared him.

"Not bad kid, let see what you got" said by the old man

He sprinted toward midoriya but he dodged from it his kick and then Izuku throw a punch at him but the old man swat his punch and shoot his left palm on his chest but Izuku grab his wrist and then his right punch on his face but the old man stopped stop his punch before it could reach to his face

"Heh, Heh Not bad gaki you have sparks to fight" he said to him after they both leave each other and jump backward

"Kid, what style are you using right now?"

"Huh….. Uh, it's called Strong fist style"

"Hmm that a new style and its stand to his name kid you got a power pack punch, Tell me who taught you"

"My master"

"Nice" standing in his dragon stance "Let see" without saying anything both launch toward each other

Old man tries to slash his with dragon claw but dodge rapidly every move except list swipe slash on his shirt. Midoriya was taken back from his hit but he didn't lose his focus and charged him with multiple punches but the old man block them with his palms and then he shoot his kick toward old man chin but the old man catch his kick before it could reach on his chin but Izuku didn't lose his momentum and jump in air and hit him with a Enzigiri kick on his face, after getting hit by the kick the old man using that momentum and hit Izuku with 360 spin right hook on his face.

Both person fall down and then they both start getting up on their feet

'_Whoa….That punch was power pack its feel like I was hit by a truck…. I have to be careful, by judging him it looks like he was a professional martial artist his stance, agility, power is perfect balance. If I have to win it then I have to play it seriously and safe'_

"Not bad gaki, your kick was powerful and you're fighting style is impressive" Old man said while rubbing his bruise cheek where he kicked him, after rubbing his cheek his bruise vanished from his cheek like it was never existed.

"Your taijutsu is good I'll mark it to 7.9 out of 10 but let see how your Bukijutsu is" Said by Old man and then he stop his feet on the ground and then 2 wooden kendo swords emerge from the ground, each sword emerge in front of them and then Izuku and the old man picked up their swords. Izuku stand in seigan stance and old man stand in Sha No Kamae stance.

"Hey gaki, what's your aim in your life"

"I want to be a hero"

"Oh, so then-"Old men rushed toward him with a strike but Izuku blocked it with his sword and they both tried to push each other "Why do you want be a hero"

"Because" Izuku tilt their sword right side and then drag his kendo stick on his stick for a diagonal slash but old man ducked, the he used that momentum and leap in the air and did a diagonal 360 spin in air and strike downward but the old man blocked it "I want to save people and" Izuku pull his sword and then start hitting him with multiple strikes and the blocking all the hits but in the last move Izuku hit him on his stomach, the old man feel the pain but Izuku didn't stop and then hit him on his arm and disable him and said with scream "PROVE THIS WHOLE DAMNED WORLD THAT QUIRKLESS PEOPLE CAN ALSO BE A HERO"

**[A/N: - Oh sorry not to inform you that while training with Asuka he also learn how to curse. So for the notification, I future chap he could curse some word. That's it stay tuned and please enjoy and PLEASE FOLOW AND REVIEW IT****]**

While saying those words you can easily see the dedication and determination in his eyes and the old man can also see it

"Not bad gaki" Old man said to him then he smirked and said "But" old man picks up his sword and blurred out from there. Izuku started looking here and their but he couldn't find him then a voice came from behind

"It's not enough to beat me"

Izuku eyes were widen and he tried to turn around but before he could, the old man hit him on his right rib "AAHHH" Izuku screeched in pain and the old man slashed upward and hit on his arm which cause him to lose his kendo stick and then hit him with Spartan kick on his chest and catch Izuku sword and put both swords on Izuku's neck and Izuku was on his knees.

There was a moment of silence in there was no sound their except of breathing coming from old man and Izuku midoriya

"Give up, gaki" old man said to him

'_No I can't give up after all these years training and coming this far I can't, I won't let him win' _Izuku thought and then give asmirk to old man which made him step back.

"Sorry" Izuku ducked and then hit him with standing spinning heel kick on his face which made his take a step back to regain his balance "But" Izuku said and then hit him with a straight punch on his gut "That" Old man tried to hit him with the stick but Izuku moved right side and put his foot on the kendo stick and then hit a palm strike on his left shoulder which made him to leave Midoriya kendo stick but Izuku didn't picked it up "Word" Izuku hit him with left forearm on his chest "Doesn't" and hit him with a spinning back fist on right side of face under his ear "Exist" Old man tried to use his other kendo stick to strike him but before he could hit him Izuku punch on his wrist to make him drop his kendo sword "In my" Then midoriya grab the sword in mid-air and then hit him with a leg sweep made him fall on his back and then he point kendo sword on his neck and he said "Dictionary".

There was a moment of silence.

He did it

He beat him

After a few second the old man start chuckling and then the chuckling turn into a laugh [**Not in evil or lunatic way**] and then getup on his feet and then he start shinning and all his wounds and bruises start vanishing like they never existed

"FINALLY, after 2000 yrs after the sacred warrior some give such a great battle"

"Uh…" Izuku said dumbfoldly because he didn't know how to react at this moment and he just said only a word which came in his mind "Thank you, ah ojjisan who are you"

"Oh yeah before the introduction, Let me" old man put his hand on Izuku head and then his body start shinning and then all Midoriya bruises start healing and all marks get vanished

"Whoa"

"Hey, whatchaa think"

"Um…. Ojjisan" Izuku tried to talk but before he could say anything he heard

GRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG

Izuku was shocked and took a step back and then a blinding bright light flashed their which made Izuku cover his eye and when he reopen his eye he saw 7 different serpent dragon flying there.

First dragon was in red color with golden whiskers and flames were erupting from his hair on his body and his eyes were green color

Second dragon was in blue color with dark blue whiskers and water was floating around his body and his eye were green color

Third dragon was in light yellow color with yellow whisker and sparks were emitting from his body and his eyes were same as other dragon

Fourth dragon was in brown color with brown whisker and instead of hair there were rocks on his back

Fifth dragon was in white color with white whisker and powerful wind was coming out from his body

Sixth dragon was in Icy blue color with blue whisker and his back was covered with Ice and cold steam coming from his nose

The seventh dragon was different from other because he has two head on his body one head was white and other was black and his body was divided in black and white color.

"He has a burning passion to achieve his goal and prove the world" Said by the red dragon

"He is unstoppable like a river" said by the blue dragon

"His willpower strong and sturdy like a mountain" said by the brown dragon

"His agility and reflexes are fast like lightning" said by the yellow dragon

"His flow of movement is perfect like a wind" said by the white dragon

"In any difficult he knows how to stays cool" said by Icy blue dragon

"He has the perfect balance of light and darkness" said by the twin head dragon

"**HE IS THE CHOSSEN ONE" **Said by the dragon together

"…..what" said by Izuku dumbfoldly

There a moment of silence

And then laughter emerge from old man and he said

"OH, worry not midoriya, I explain it to you, my name is Akira natsume protector of the carrier blade and head of the natsume clan"

"Wait, how do you know my name and if your Akira then-"

"Yes, I 'm your master's great, great grandpa, Izuku Midoriya"

"Hey, How do you know my name" Izuku asked

"Well, this is your mindscape and I have seen everything about you, your training, and your dedication. Kid you came from a long journey to achieve your destiny"

"My destiny"

"You'll ask all about this to your master, it's time for the ceremony" Old man said and then he snap his finger and then a blindly bright flashed in the dimension and when the light was gone then the whole scenery turn into a king's hall and there was 8 thrones on which seven dragon were sitting on the their throne and one throne was vacant.

Akira step forward in traditional warrior outfit and says

"Izuku midoriya, you are the chosen one for the wielder of the carrier blade, this blade is one of the most powerful weapon and it could be used to defend the humanity and the light or it could be used for the destruction. With the permission of the seven prime element dragons, you chosen one I gave you the carrier blade" Akira put his arm forward then a light flashed and when it fade away it turn into a sword in stealth **[A/N:- You can see it in profile pic of this story]**

Izuku bow on his knee and put his hand forward, then Akira place the sword on his hand and then the red dragon said

"Izuku midoriya, by looking your past and your life I sense a passion and determination of fire to achieve your goal and the sense of true justice. I, THE FIRE DRAGON, **Inferno** gives you the power of fire and fire manipulation, USE MY POWER TO BURN THE EVIL AND PROVIDE LIGHT TO THE WORLD"

After saying it, Inferno shoots a red beam from his mouth toward Izuku and then he started shinning in red color, when the light faded his hair and eye color turn into Flaming red color and his sword also turn into red sword with Fire blazing on the blade and without thinking he start swinging his blade and do some moves with it and then he in the last he put his blade on his shoulder and stand in his pose (**Just like Dante from Devil may cry**)

After getting power from inferno dragon all other dragon introduce themselves and give their power to him

The name was, Ariel the sea dragon, who gave him the power of water and water manipulation and his appearance was blue colored hair and his eyes.

Boulder the earth dragon, who gave him the power of earth and its manipulation and his hair and eye color changed into brown color

Thunderous the lightning dragon, who gave him the power of lightning and its manipulation

Cyclone the wind dragon, who gave him the power of wind and its manipulation

Blizzard the Ice dragon, who gave him the power of Ice and its manipulation

Zorlock the Ying and yang dragon, who gave him the power of light and darkness

After getting the powers of the element dragon, Akira Natsume step forward and said

"Well Izuku, now you got the power of dragons and now you have to choose the weapon"

"Huh?"

"Young Midoriya, we all dragons have given you 5% of our power to you" said by Inferno

"And by obtaining our weapons you can use 15% of our power" said by Ariel

"And you can choose only three weapon" said by thunderous

"**SO CHOOSE WISELY SHONEN (young kid)" **said by all the dragons together

After hearing them Izuku asked "Wait if I choose three weapons then what about others"

"Well, after choosing your weapon you have to unlock then by improving your powers and gaining experience"

"So which one"

After, Listening that word and then Izuku went into his muttering mode or should I say "nerd mode"

**[A/N: - Something never change]**

'_Ok so think, If I want the weapon of the element dragon then I have to think about the situation, in fighting I need some offensive and I think fire and lightning can be useful and for rescue I think water and also when it comes to speed lightning can be useful the…MUTTER….MUTTER…..MUTTER….MUTTER.'_

"Whoa I thought it was just illusion of memory but he mutter a lot" said by blizzard dragon

"For you guys he's muttering but **for us it show his great wisdom and strategic ability" **said by twin head dragon

Then Akira interrupts him "Uh, Midoriya shonen"

"Huh, oh sorry, well I have made my decision I'll take weapon of Fire, water and lightning dragon" Izuku said

"As you wish" all the dragon except fire, lightning and water dragon

Inferno said "Izuku step forward with your sword"

Izuku do as he was said, then Inferno closed his eyes and then the fire power surged from sword and then his sword blade convert into a big board one sided edge sword, it was in red color and it has a dragon was emblem on it when it transformation was completed. When the edge of the touched the floor it makes a crack on it

"Whoa, cool" Izuku said with fascinating

"It's called Fire smasher, this blade is made for smash and slash the evil force" said by Inferno

Izuku then grab its handle with his both hand because it was heavy and then start checking the weapon and the swing it and the weapon was releasing fire from it.

"Arigato, Inferno-san"

Inferno gives a smile to him and then he vanished and the fire smasher turns back into carrier blade. After leaving the hall, Ariel the ocean dragon came in front of him and then she closed her eyes and then carrier blade shine in sea blue color and then it converted into a trident, its color was blue and its triple tips were in light blue color and it has a blue dragon emblem

"It's called Ocean trident, this trident has the ability to shoot and manipulate water at the users wills"

Izuku started spinning the trident in his hands and then start doing moves with it and in the end he put the trident in straight position and look forward to Ariel

"Arigato, Arial-san"

Ariel gives a smile to him and then he vanished and the ocean trident covert back into sword. After leaving the hall, Thunderous the lightning dragon came in front of him and then he closed her eyes and then carrier blade shine in bright yellow color and then it convert into a very sharp and pointy spear in yellow color with a dragon emblem on it

"It's the lightning spear, It helps you to defeat and vanish evil in one zap" said by Thunderous spear

Izuku started spinning the spear in his hands and then start doing moves with it and in the end he put the spear in stabbing position and look forward to thunderous

"Arigato, Thunderous –san"

And just like other dragon he gave a smile and vanished and the spear converted back into carrier sword

"So, this is it Midoriya shonen"

"Arigato, Akira ojjisan"

"Ah…..Mention not gaki, before you leave I have something for you" Akira said and then he closed his eyes and held his hand, then a light of orb came and then it rushed toward him and hit him on the chest and then his arm and feet start shining brightly and when the light vanished his hands were armed by silver gauntlet and his legs were armed by silver boots

"What are these?"

"These are my taijutsu gauntlet and boots. By judging your taijutsu, I would like gift you these gauntlet and just like your sword you can use element powers" said by Akira-san

"But don't you think it's a little bit, I mean you gave me lots of weapon and how will I manage-"

Akira gave a smile and said "Don't worry shonen, you'll manage, I know and also this" he throws a bracelet. Izuku catch it and see that it's a dragon bracelet; its band was black leather and a little silver dragon head on it

Izuku gives a question look to Akira and then Akira said "Wear it and then say 'Return'"

Izuku did as he was said, when he said 'Return' the bracelet's dragon's eyes started shinning and then dragon open his mouth and the sword and his taijutsu gauntlet and boots turn into orb of light and move toward the bracelet's mouth and then it closed his mouth and its eyes turn back normal

"Whoa, what was that" said Izuku

"It's called Carrier bracelet, It helps you to carry your weapon anywhere and whenever you want your weapon just call its name it will give you weapon" Akira said to him with a smile

"Arigato sir, I won't disappoint you and dragon" Izuku said after doing a bow

"And before you leave, I have a lesson for you"

Akira took a step toward him with a neutral expression

"What-"Before Izuku could complete his sentence he got a slap on his cheek by him

***CHAPPPPPPPPAAAAAATTTTTTT***

Izuku was shocked and taken from his slap. He put his hand on his slapped cheek and looked toward him

"Sir?"

"Remember this slap, It's a lesson and a proof about that you are not invincible and in the world their might be someone who could be greater and powerful then you and Never let you power make you arrogant and don't rely on your weapon because '_WEAPON DOSENT MAKES YOU POWERFUL, IT'S THE WEILDER WHO MAKES IT STRONG'_ and always respect other and your weapon" Akira says to him with a teacher tone

Izuku eyes were filled with tear not with the pain but with pride and happiness by learning the lesson and then he get on his knees and bow in front of him

"Arigato sensei, I will remember this lesson and I will never miss use these weapon and I will stand for weak and innocent people" said by Izuku while crying

Akira gave a smile and put his hand on his shoulder and pick him up on his feet "I know, Izuku midoriya now go and fulfill your destiny"

"Hai"

After saying that the whole dimension star shining in white color

"Farwell, shonen"

Then everything went blank

**NATSUME P.O.V**

It's been an hour while waiting here; Midoriya was still in his unconscious state so I thought of doing meditation. After few minutes waiting a bright light shinned in the shrine, it was so bright that even I couldn't see anything except of a silhouette standing there and I know who it is

'_He did it' I thought_

_**End of P.O.V**_

After the light vanished, the crystal slab and sword was gone and Midoriya was standing there with a smile and showing his bracelet and those memorable word that he said "I succeeded sensei"

**FLASHBACK (Age 12) END**

After getting the powers, Midoriya doubled his training and also his training weights and in starting 6 months of training he mastered all elements powers and he also mastered his primary (Fire, water and lightning) weapon but he couldn't able to unlock any other elements weapons but still he can feel that he will activate then in few months.

While walking on his way he finally reached his destination

The Graveyard

While training and spending time with her was the greatest things that have ever happen with him like a movie, anime and manga But like every story it came to its end.

**FLASHBACK (Age 13) ****[Izuku P.O.V]**

It'sbeen a year since the Itomori and my training on weapon was going perfectly but one day in training sensei fell unconscious. I don't know what happen to her, so I called my mom to bring her car and we took her to hospital

While doctor checked on her, we waited outside of her room, when doctor came from room

"Doctor, what happen, is she's alright, tell us"

"Are you patient's family"

"Um, No doctor we're her neighbors" said by mom

"I'm sorry to inform you that she's suffering from brain tumor"

There was a moment of silence

I… don't know how to react in this situation, I thought maybe I have heard wrong, maybe it could be a mistake

"What?! " My mom was also shocked after hearing the news

" Yes, as you can see this" The doctor shows the C.T scan of her brain and explain us everything about her condition and tell us another heart breaking news that she's only have 2 weeks

**TIMESKIP (After a week)**

After a week, I doubled my training, start doing night training, doing extra sets of sword strikes, extra taijutsu training and extra meditation

Why.

To forget the pain in my heart, to forget about that news and to forget about that she only have seven days

But I can't

I can't

How much I try my best I can't, I FUCKING CAN'T

"Haaaaaaaaa" I yell and punched the concrete floor and I made a crack on it

Blood was flowing out of my knuckles, but this pain was nothing to that pain

After the training, I move toward my backpack and pullout some bandage and put on the wounds on my knuckle and then pulled out my dragon bracelet from my bad and put it on my wrist

When, I reached in my home, I put my bag on my table and o to the bathroom and took a bath and the after taking bath I moved toward dining table when mom has already placed dinner on the table, and I ate it silently without saying or asking anything and look toward the clock it was 6: 57 pm

"Izuku"

"Yes mom" I said neutrally and without making any eye contact

"I think you should go and meet natsume san" my mom said to me hesitantly

I stopped eating and stayed in that position for few seconds my eyes were starting filling with tears and I tried to held back my emotion

"I'll go tomorrow" I said her while my hair was covering my eyes

"That's what you said to me yesterday, Izuku, I know it's hard for us but-"

I didn't let here finished her sentence, I just getup from my chair and without thinking I just wore my read snickers shoes and ran outside toward the hospital

'_I can't take anymore'_

After few moments I reached in the hospital, and then I asked receptionist about her room and after knowing here room no. I ran toward her room and when I entered her room I saw her sitting on a chair and looking the night sky out of the window

The she turn around and she give me a smile

I was just standing there like a statue and my hair were covering my eyes and then she says those words

"Oh, Izuku how's training going on" she asked me

After hearing those words I started trembling, I tried to control my feeling and tries to answer her but

I can't

"Izuku"

I can't take this anymore

I ran toward her and fall on my knees and put my head in her lap and I cried

I know sensei used lectures me about 'not crying' and 'Men's never cry'

But today I can't control it, I….just…..can't

While I was crying, I feel her hand patting my head little bit wetness on my head when look upward I saw her eyes were filled with tears and I just hugged her and we both cried together for an hour

After crying, I took a chair and sit in front of her

"Why, why is it happening to us?" I asked while lowering my head

"Kid, Life is a bitch, it always show something that we never expected from it" sensei said to me and then there was a moment of silence in there and then

"Hey kid, Remember when you beat my great grandpa in a duo and when you were standing in dragon hall"

"Yeah"

"Tell me how many throne and dragon were their"

I looked at her and said "there were 8 thrones and seven dragon were present"

"Good, now tell me gaki don't you it's a little bit funny that there were 8 throne and 7 dragons" she said to me

"Maybe, that 8th throne was your grandpa's-"

"You're wrong kid, there's no human has ever born to sit on those divine throne"

"So" and then I gasp, the eight throne means

"That's right gaki, there's an 8 dragon"

"What"

"Yes, at first I thought it was just a myth but after hearing your story and doing some research I found that there is an 8th dragon, the dragon of gold Indra"

"So where it is"

"I don't know"

And then there was a moment of silence, she again looked outside of window and then said

"Izuku, do you remember what I taught you"

"It's ok to be scared but never let it controls you"

"And"

"Arrogance is a bitter enemy for a warrior, Sensei what's meaning of it"

"And" She ignored my question

"And, never let people tells you who you are instead tell then who are you"

"And"

"Sensei what's meaning of it"

"Just tell me, come on it's the last and my favorite one"

I took a deep sigh and said

"Think like L

Kindness like Tanjiro

Determination like Asta and Rock Lee

Strength like Saitama and Inosuke

Never give up attitude like Naruto

And fight like Levi"

"Well done kid, you remember it"

**FLASHBACK (Age 13) End**

**Third person P.O.V**

Midoriya was standing in front of her grave

_ASUKA NATSUME_

_Born:-2176 Died:-2225_

_A GREAT FRIEND AND A GREAT TEACHER _

Midoriya put the flowers on her grave and stand still there for a while

Then a single tear slide down from his cheek

"I miss you sensei"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**This the end of the chapter 1 the origin I know it was a long chap and sorry for took a long time**

**I hope you like it and please follow, Favorite it and also give your review in it so I can understand my mistake, so I can improve it**

**PEACE OUT **


	3. Episode- 2 The starting point

**Hey Guys It's me Lucifer swift with a new chapter of Project 20%. Before we start I would like to say thank you to my audience who follow it and Favorite my story and also review it, thank you very much, I have never thought that I would get support from you guys. Arigato**

* * *

**Episode 2 (Starting Point)**

It's been a week since Izuku have been gone to meet her sensei grave, and today is Monday which means

The school day

**Time: 7:00 am**

Izuku was walking on his way to school, while walking he heard a sound of crash and explosion

'_What the' _Izuku ran toward the scene. He saw a villain who looks like a dinosaur

'**GRAAAAWWWWW'** roared by the dinosaur and then his size stared increasing and start smashing cars

"Look, Its Kamui woods" Yelled by the civilian

Izuku look toward the hero who was standing in his hero pose and then he took out his notebook and pen to write down the notes in his quirk analyses

'_Kamui woods, his quirk is wood bending; he can shoot his woods towards his opponents and use it as a shield both offensive and defensive. He could be a great fighting hero or could be a great rescue hero. Weakness, he can't fight against fire quirk'_

Izuku wrote the information in his notebook and look toward the battle where was saying his hero dialogue

'_Oh, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, PLEASE STOP SHOWING YOURSELF COOL AND STOP THAT FREAKING VILLIAN'_ Furiously thought by Izuku

Why

Because here master taught him that, _in the battle, the fighter should only focus on the fight not on taunting on them because it will give a chance to your opponent to strike back at you and if you want to taunt then at least use few words or taunt when your opponent is in weak condition_

After finishing his dialogue Kamui woods shoot his woods toward the villain but before it could it reach

"CANYON CANNON"

Before villain could notice, he got a powerful kick on his face

"What the hell was that" Izuku asked himself

"Look" yelled by a random civilian

Izuku saw a women was wearing a tight spandex in cream color with mix of purple color and purple horn on her head

"This villain really suits my formal Debut" She picked up villains leg and looked toward the crowed while showing her butt "My name is Mount lady, Pleasure to meet you" she said while winking seductively toward the media who were present their

Izuku start writing her info '_Mt. Lady, a rookie hero, Quirk Gigantification, can easily change her shape of her body, Weakness'_

Izuku look toward her while she's tying up the culprit and doing poses and "Thank you, thank you" toward media

'_Weakness, she's a show-off and a biggest spot-light witch'_

One of the most thing that Izuku hate that is Showing off because these types of heroes doesn't care about people safety they only care about their money, fame and spotlight

After finishing his note he start walking toward his school

* * *

**TIMESKIP **

Izuku was sitting in his classroom, ignoring his classmates and studying his analysis notes

"Come class, you're middle school senior, it's time you started thinking seriously about your future" said by homeroom teacher

Izuku gave a glance toward him

"I'll be handing out printouts on your desired life-course" said by the teacher while slamming the printouts on his table and then he threw them in air "You all want to be heroes, don't you"

Then whole class started hooting and shouting while showing their quirks, Izuku took a deep sigh 'Is it a class or a damn fucking circus' thought about it then he pull out headphones from his pocket which were connected with his walkman, he put it on his ears and play some pop music.

"You can't compare me to these losers weak-ass Quirks, come on sir" said by Katsuki

The whole class except Izuku focuses toward him and start booing him "You got a big mouth Katsuki" said by the random student

"Bakugou, your applying for U.A high aren't you" asked by teacher which make all student silent

Pin-drop silence

Even it catch Izuku attention '_Why everything get silent'_ think while turn volume down

"Yep" Bakugou then jump on his table like a monkey "I got A on my mock test and I'm the only one at the school who got a chance and I'm GONNA BE THAT HERO WHO SURPASS ALMIGHT"

'Surpass the Allmight' Izuku try to hold his laughter on his declaration 'That's a Joke of the year, man' think by Izuku. When he's about to turn up the volume

"About U.A, Hey Izuku aren't you also applying there too"

This statement made everyone silent again and they turn toward him

'Here we go' Izuku turn the volume up and get back reading his notebook

The whole class erupted in laughter while pointing toward him

"You must be kidding, right"

"Yeah a quirkless like him in U.A, stop joking sir"

Now most of the people were thinking why they are laughing on him because

He never shows them his powers and weapon to them

For people Izuku midoriya is a quirkless boy

Why

Because, he promise her sensei that_ He will not use his powers for unnecessary reasons, only use them when they were needed in a situation_

Izuku ignore them and only focusing on his notebook

"Deku…." Yelled by Bakugou and tried to slam his explosive on his table but before he could slam it; Izuku pulled back his notebook from his table

"You think you can beat me by applying in the most prestigious hero school In Japan, you piece of quirkless shit" said by Bakugou but Izuku silently ignore him and It made Bakugou more pissed

"Answer me" Yelled by Katsuki,

Then Izuku simply removed his earphone from his ears and then put his pinky finger in his right ear to clean it

"Huh, did you say something" Izuku said

"You….." Katsuki said while fuming with the anger and little crackling sound coming from palms

"That's enough Bakugou, go back to your seat" said by teacher

Bakugou return to his seat '_this isn't over yet, Deku'_

**TIMESKIP**

After the school was ended, Izuku was about to put his analysis book

"This isn't over, Deku" Katsuki came in and snatched his notebook

"Give it back Kaachan"

"Hmm"

Instead of giving back he burns his notebook, he burned his notebook with his quirk and threw it out of the window.

Izuku expression were neutral but he was gripping his pencil very tightly even his knuckles turn white

"You know what they say about all the top heroes, what they had in common, they could all say this about their school year that I came from an average municipal middle school, and I wanna make sure the term U.A graduate maintains the same level of it and I'm perfectionist by nature, So" Katsuki put his hand on his shoulder and smoke started coming out from his shoulder

"What I'm saying is" Katsuki gave a fake smile "Forget about U.A, Nerd"

'At first he burned my notebook, Ok cool down, and now** he's threatening me not to apply in my dream school OH HELL NO'** Izuku thought furiously and his hair were covering his eyes

"Just leave him, he doesn't have guts to reply you" said by the random student

'_Well master said that I can't use powers but she didn't say anything about my normal fighting moves'_

Izuku looks toward him with neutral face

"What, Got something say, Deku"

"Nothing" Said with a smile

"Goo-" Before he could complete words Izuku hit him with a straight punch in his face and his expression turn from neutral to angered

"Because" Izuku grab his same hand which was placed on his shoulder and he flipped him same like judo take down move over his shoulder

Katsuki tried to use his right hand for explosion but Izuku swat his arm and then stomp on his stomach and then grab his head and slam it on the floor and put his right knee on his left arm and left hand on his right arm and right hand griping his head and Izuku has pinned Katsuki on the ground

"That would be waste of time" Izuku finished his sentence

Now, everyone in class were shell-shocked by the incident, Izuku just beat Katsuki, a quirkless kid beat him but the most shocked person was Bakugou because in the past he might able to punch him but he never did something like this

Katsuki tried to move his arm but couldn't even flitch his arms

"Oh by the way" Izuku looked toward his classmates who were standing still in shock "Who was talking about guts" said with a smile and also leaking some little bit of killer intent toward them which made them more scarred

'_Huh, So called heroes' _Izuku think while looking at their scarred face, It's not like Izuku was enjoying it but these are the same people who were laughing on him when teacher talk about him applying in U.A

Tit for Tat

"Humph" Katsuki tried to say something but Izuku hands were griped on his mouth area to prevent him

Izuku tried to 'talk' his other classmates but Katsuki was constantly making noise which made Midoriya irritate

He pulls his right hand from his face

"Deku you-"

***CHAAAPPPPPPPPPAAAATTTTTTT***

Izuku slapped him hard on his face

"SHHHH… Kaachan can't you see I'm trying to talk with them" Izuku said while pointing toward his classmates

If you think Izuku pined Katsuki on floor was shocking then the slap just made them pissed in their pants but that doesn't stop Bakugou

Stupid

"You bloody mother-"

Before he could say something else Izuku punched him on his nose 3 times and when he hit him with 3rd punch he stuck his fist on his face while blood was dripping from his face

"**I SAID DON'T INTERUPT ME WHILE I'M TALKIN"** Izuku said with raged in his voice and directing his killer intent toward him

Now, Bakugou was scarred

For the first time in his life he was scarred of him

'_What the hell is this' _Bakugou was thinking while little bit of tears were dripping from his eyes and he stays silent

"Good" Izuku turn from his raged mode to normal mode and look toward them "Now who was talking about guts, Can he please step forward"

No one dared to step forward even the student was standing behind the students and Izuku already knows who said those words but he played along with them

"Well, If he already 'left' then please convey my message to him that I have so many guts, and so much that even I fuck the shit out of him and" Izuku looked toward Bakugou "You, listen to me very carefully Baku-Bitch, I have enough with your shit. You can bad-mouth about me, my lifestyle but No one can say something bad about my dream, my goal, my family and my loved ones and if you ever try to mess with me, dude" Izuku move toward his ear and whispered "That would be your fatal mistake of your life"

After saying that he released him and move toward his table put his pencil in his bag and put his bag on his back and move forward while Bakugou was still lying on the floor with the shock of what happen

While walking toward the door he stopped and turn toward him and said "A piece of advice, before try to became a great hero try to become a good person, Bitch"

Izuku then started walking outside of his class

When he left the class, all the students' starts whispering

'What was that?'

'It might be a dream'

'Holy shit'

While whispering, they heard sound of deep breath, when they turn toward the source they saw Katsuki was trying to stand on his feet and he was shaking with anger and his eyes were bloody red

"DE…..KU….."

Katsuki breathe gets heavier which was scarring the students and they run outside of the class room

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Yelled by Bakugou and launch a big explosion which burns every table and seats and broke the glass of windows

* * *

**At the same time**

Izuku walk outside of his school and the walk toward the fish pond where his half burned notebook were burned, he shooed the fishes who were eating his notebook and picked it up.

"Oh thank god only cover and first page was burned" Izuku said while examine his notebook, then he looked toward the fishes then he rip the burned cover from his note and throw it into pond and the fish start eating them

'Well at least my notebook filled someone's stomach' Izuku while thinking then he heard an explosion occur in a classroom and the sound of windows breaking but he knew who did that so he didn't turn toward him and walk forward toward the gate

"Tit for Tat Baku-bitch, Tit for tat" Izuku said while walking outside of his school and put his earphones and start playing pop music.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**This is the end of the chapter 2 the starting point. **

**I hope you like this story and if you're new reader in this story then please follow it and Favorite it and also review it about your point of view on this story**

**Next Ch: - The Sludge incident**

**GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA**

**Peace out **


	4. Episode- 3 The sludge incident

**Hey Guys, It's me Lucifer with another chapter of Project 20%, Before we start I would like say thank you to all those who follow my story and also apologies for delaying the update**

**Let's Go**

* * *

**EP-3 (The sludge incident)**

Izuku walking toward his home from an ally which was a shot-cut for his home with his half-burned notebook

'_Ok so, after 10 months, U.A entrance exam will start and in these 10 months I have to train hard so I could pass, Hmm let see, I have mastered Fire, water and lightning elements and it's weapon and according to my gut-felling I think, I'm very close to unlock wind weapon, so then'_

While thinking all these stuff he didn't notice that a sludge type of thing is coming out of man-hole

"Ah, a perfect cover, what a lucky day" said by the sludge villain

Before he could grab Izuku, Izuku has notice his and jump forward to dodge from his sludge hands

"Seriously, I have been already having a bad day, First Katsuki and now this" Izuku said to himself

"Don't worry boy, I will hurt for few second, then I will take over on your body and then everything will fine" said by the villain

Sludge makes a second attempt to capture midoriya in sludge but he dodges again and ran toward the garbage can and picked it up

"Hey, shit face" Izuku made a comment on him which made him angered and charge toward him

"You little" Sludge villain throw his sludge toward him but Izuku side stepped and dodge from his attack and threw the garbage can on his face and it hit on its aim, toward his head

It made him distract a little bit from Izuku

"Now, I think it's time to get serious" said by Izuku, then he rolled up his right-hand side sleeves which reveal his dragon bracelet which eyes were shinning and his arm was wrapped with bandage

"Tai-"

"No fear, because I'm here"

Before Izuku could complete his word he heard a voice which was coming behind from Sludge villain and then he heard

"Sssssmmmaaaaassssshhhhhh"

A punch came right behind the villain back and when it hit it release a strong wind pressure which made him splattered around the wall and when the person who punched him was come in front of him, it gave Izuku a shock of the life time because the person who was standing in front of him was his ideal, his hero, his inspiration

The All might

'_Om my god, holy shit, Am I dreaming because If I'm then please kami don't wake me up from this dream' _Thought by Izuku who was stuck in shock and staring at him

All might then pulled out an empty bottle from his bag and stuffing the main body of sludge villain into it to easily carry him toward the police and then walk toward him

"**Are you fine, kid" **all might ask Izuku, who snapped out of his trace.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine sir" ten Izuku said in excitement, "Oh my god, Allmight! I'm Izuku midoriya, your big fan, I have seen your all fight scenes and also your rescues mission"

Said by Izuku then he start looking left and right

'_Where's my notebook' _thought by Izuku while searching he saw his notebook near the garbage bin, while dodging he dropped his notebook

He ran toward it and then picked it up and cleans it and the walk toward Allmight

"Sir, Autograph please" said by Izuku with his notebook

"**Oh sure**" said by Allmight sign an autograph in his notebook

"THANK YOU" Izuku gushed like a fan boy meeting his idol.

"**Hahaha, mention not kid, I'm glad you're fine, now I'll have to go"** Said by Allmight and the get in position to take a leap

"Wait, Allmight, I have a question"

"**Sorry kid, gotta go**"

Then Allmight took a giant leap in the air, while in the air he feels some weight on his feet when looked toward his feet

"**What the!? Kid, what are you doing let me go"**

"Sorry sir, I can't If leave you right now then…., I'll fall downward sir"

"**Oh you're Right kid"**

The Allmight and Izuku land on the building terrace after landing Izuku leave his feet and then took a deep breath

"**I could have just unload you down stairs but seriously I don't have time kid"** Said by Allmight and he was about to take another

"Sir, WAIT..."

"**No, I can't"**

Before Allmight could leap, Izuku asked a question, an important question which would change his whole life and give him a new goal in his life

"Can someone who's quirkless became a hero!?"

It made him stop and glance toward midoriya

Izuku closed his eyes and said "Can a quirkless person become like you someday"

"**You're quirkless-"**Before he could complete his word he felt a gush and then steam started evaporating from his body

'Oh no, not now'

"Yes, sir I'm quirkless and people make fun of me but I always ignored them and-"Before Izuku complete his sentence

***POOFFF***

A small smoke eruption occur where Allmight were standing

"Allmight, Are you fine" Izuku asked in worry when the smoke cleared he saw a very skinny person standing in place of Allmight

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

That was Izuku reaction while seeing him and then Allmight explain his whole story of his fight against toxic chainsaw and shown his injury which cause him loss of his stomach and half of his respiratory system and his wounds on his chest which cause him to use his power and maintain his form for only 3 hours

"As a pro, I always laying his or her life on the line, so I just can't bring myself to tell you that you can do it even without a quirk, so I'm sorry kid, you can't"

When Izuku heard those words it made him depressed and shocked because if someone else had spoken those words then he would just ignore them but he never thought in his life that his own ideal will say these word, it really broke his heart and only one word were ringing which came from Allmight

'You can't'

'You can't'

'You can't'

"It's good to see dreams but it should be achievable kid"

Allmight said and then wall downward with stairs and Izuku was stuck in their like a statue and his hair were covering his eyes

* * *

Allmight walk downward on the stairs

'_Now to drop the villain to the_-'Allmight thought while placing his hand on his pocket for bottle when he put on pocket he notice that

The bottle was not in his pocket

"What the" Allmight said to himself then he heard an explosion

"Oh shit"

* * *

**TIMESKIP (A few min)**

Izuku walking on his path toward home with a depressed face while looking at his notebook and then he took a deep sigh and all the words were said by Allmight said to him

'_I can't believe that Allmight, the no.1 hero, the kindest and most brave person, out of all people would say this to me' _Izuku think while

'_No, so what if he doesn't believe in me, I will prove him and the whole world that quirkless can also become a great hero' _Izuku thought

***BOOOMMM***

The sound of explosion occur which snap out Izuku from his thoughts

'_What's happening over their' _Izuku thought while looking at the crowed which was forming their

When Izuku ran toward the crowed he saw the sludge villain

'_What the, how did he escape from Allmight?'_

Izuku looked that Kamui woods, Mt. lady and death arm were present their but none of them trying to stop

"Why are all the heroes are standing still?"

"The Guy's got some middle schooled hostage"

'_Oh shit man, he or she might be in excruciate pain, man'_ Thought by Izuku while he trying to go through the crowed

When he gets to the front he saw all 3 heroes were standing still and no-one is trying to save the hostage, when he look at the face of hostage he saw someone who he never expected it

It was Katsuki Bakugou

'_Oh come one what the hell is wrong with this guy; _thought by Izuku

"Come one guys, we gotta control the damage, somebody will come soon for it" said by Kamui woods

"I feel sorry for that kid but he'll hold out a little longer" said by Mt. lady

"Shit, if only we had a power that could blow him away" said by Death arm

Izuku was hearing their conversation and he really want to smack his own head with his gauntlet because at first he thought they were the greatest hero but now it's just look like he was wrong

They were just some sissy cowards who were hiding behind their hero status because when it comes to say cool dialogues or showing off then these guys are No.1 but when it comes to do actual hero job then they are zero

And then he looked toward Katsuki he saw a terror

Terror of death

And in terror he was losing explosion from his palm which cause fire around him

At first his mind was telling him to leave Katsuki on his state because he bullied him and also make fun of his dreams and goal but then he remember his sensei words

_Never let your personal feeling interfere in your hero life_

Then Izuku took a deep sigh and he lowered his bag from his shoulder

"Well" He rolled up his both sleeves which show his both arms were covered with bandages, "It's look like" when he untied his bandages its shows weights bands which were tied on his arms, he unclipped his weights and put them in his bag carefully "I have to take the matter in my own hands"

Izuku do some arm stretching and the walk forward

"Hey, look"

"What the!? Kid, come back"

"Idiot, what the hell are you doing?"

The crowed and the heroes were yelling at him but he was ignoring them

Allmight was also standing there in the crowed '_what the hell is he doing'_

"That brat!" said by Sludge villain in angered way

"Take this" yelled by sludge while shooting his sludge tentacles on him

"Look out" yelled by the heroes

The tentacle were inch away from his body but instead of fear he gave a smirk on his face

"Huh, Too slow, bitch" said by Izuku, before it could reach him Izuku blurred out like a ninja using shushin

"What" was all sludge villain could said because he didn't feel's anybody in his tentacles

And then he saw Izuku was in air (Not flying) and then put his right wrist forward and yell

"Carrier blade, wind form"

A mini wind sphere covers his body

"You think you can beat me with these child tricks" said by sludge villain and he shot again his tentacles toward the sphere but when it reached to sphere he heard a voice

"Wind style; Vacuum blade"

A sword came out and it slashed his tentacles 12 times per second and he chopped them in small pieces and it's not only shocked the villain but also the heroes and the audience who were watching their match

"So fast" was only word came out from their minds

When the sphere vanish it show Izuku but his hair color turned from green to grey and also his eyes color

Izuku standing there with his sword in seigan stance

"Its show time" said by Izuku

Izuku rushed toward him with his blade, Sludge villain tried that same trick again but like last time Izuku cut through them and rushed toward him

'_I can feel it, just a little bit more'_ thought by Izuku

When he reached near the sludge villain

"Carrier blade, return" Izuku said and the carrier blade turn into energy orb which was consumed by his dragon bracelet and then he yelled "Taijutsu gauntlet wind mode" Izuku said while joining his fist together and then a gold emerge from his bracelet and moved on his arm and feet when the light died then his feet were covered in gray color metal boots and his hand were in Grey gauntlet

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Vacuum palm"

Izuku thrust his palm on sludge villain which made him distract for little bit of time

This gave him a chance to save Katsuki life

Without wasting anytime Izuku grabbed Katsuki arm and tried to pull him out

"Deku, what are you doing"

That was dumbest thing that he has ever asked

"I'm saving your ass, you dumbass" Izuku said and with all his might he pull him out of Sludge grasp and throw him toward death arm and he catch him

"NO, MY PERFECT COVER" Then he looked toward Izuku "YOU, IT'S ALL HAPPEN BECAUSE OF YOU, I'm GONNA KILL YOU" Sludge villain said with venom and angered in his voice and charged toward him but he dodged

"Sorry, but I'm not in mood of dying today, so"

Izuku then return his gauntlet and call his carrier blade and then he focus

'_Come on, you can do I' _Izuku self motivate himself

Sludge notice him standing still with closed eyes, Sludge villain didn't waste any time and charged toward him in intent to kill him

"Look out" all the audience yelled

'_That's it'_ Allmight thought and was about to transform in his buff form but then

"LET'S GO" Izuku yelled and then his sword shine in gray color and his sword's size get increase and then it open like Chinese fan with blade on its edge

"DIE" Sludge monster didn't stop

"Heh, Sayonara, Dip-shit"

Izuku pull the fan in baseball batter position and then yell

"Cyclone style; GREAT BREAKTHROUGH"

A strong gust of wind came from the fan, (**If you think Detroit smash make powerful gust of wind then think about it again**)which blew the villain and made him spat on the wall and then everything get silent

A pin-drop silence

Why because they were in shock

What just happen?

So powerful

What kind of powerful does he have?

Was all the thought they were thinking but they didn't know that it was a quirkless that beat him without any quirk

Izuku turn around toward the crowed who were cheering and applauding for him, it's give him a some confidence to achieve his dream and goal and also it's remind him his sensei one of his Favorite quotes

_Great hero is not that person who can easily beat thousand villains with one move, Great hero is that person who could only beat one villain but at least he can save and bring smile on a face of single person_

But in Izuku matters he gave smile more than one person

Before Izuku move toward his bag a big arm grab his shoulder and pull him

"Are you crazy, what the hell were you thinking while pulling that stunt" scolded by death arm

"Umm, I was doing that job what you were suppose to do" said by Izuku in innocently

And then, the conversation turns into debate between heroes and Izuku while media was praising Bakugou

For what, showing some damn flashy quirk but none of them, mentions Izuku's name who saved his sorry ass

But it doesn't matter to Izuku because he didn't did it for fame or money, he only saved him because his heart and gut-feeling tells him to save him

After getting in a long debate, in which Izuku was clearly winning he asked a question

"Ok, if you're getting problem from my interfering then, why didn't you took an action on him before me"

"Because, we didn't have correct quirk-"Before Kamui could complete his sentence

"BULLSHIT" Izuku screamed which also drawn media and Bakugou attention toward him

"If you had worked as a team you could easily saved him, But NO, you can't, why because you only want fame, show-off in front of people, you don't give a damn if he would die or not. Right" Izuku said last line in furious way

"Now please excuse me, I have to mom would be getting worried for me" Izuku said politely and move forward but he stop for a second and gave a glance toward them "try to pay attention on my words, it would be good for you" Izuku walk toward his bag and picked it up and move forward on his path to home

But he didn't realize that Allmight was looking at him in his skinny mode was looking at him

'_Maybe he's the one' _Thought by Allmight

* * *

Izuku was walking on his way to when heard a voice

"Hey, kid"

Izuku turn around toward the voice and he saw Allmight in his skinny form running toward him but this time Izuku was not in his happy mood

I mean, come on, If your idol broke your lifelong dream then you would feel bad not happy bro.

"What you want now, is there anything left to stay" said in neutral voice

"Midoriya, I'm truly sorry about what I have said to you, I was just having a bad day and also I was at the end of my limit, so I didn't have time to think while responding you. I shouldn't have said what I said, I truly failed at my job as the symbol of peace, but now I feel that you could be a hero"

"Really" said Izuku said with a ray of hope in his eyes, maybe Allmight was not that bad as he thought

"Yeah, after see your quirk in that fight" said by Allmight

All hope were shattered when Allmight says that '_Oh so he think that I can only be a hero if I have a quirk'_ Izuku thought put his head down

"But, also I have a deal for you" Izuku look toward him '_Deal' "_You see lots of people trying to solve the mystery of my quirk right, well my quirk is called One for All, My power is like a sacred torch passed down to me by my teacher and I would like to pass it to you"

When Izuku heard those words he thought '_If it was passed down by his teacher then'_ He took a gasp

_He was quirkless_

_He was a damn fucking quirkless_

_LIKE ME_

Izuku was trying his hard to control his anger '_That bastard, how dare him to say me that kind of shit that quirkless people can't be a hero because he was also a quirkless' _Izuku hair covered his eyes

"So, what do you say kid?" Allmight said while offering his hand

Izuku stay stilled without any reply and his eyes were still covered

'_Maybe he's in a shock'_ Thought by Allmight

After a long silence

"Allmight" Izuku said while still his eyes were covered

"Yes"

Izuku looked toward him, if you only see his face then it would show neutral expression but in his eyes you can see the fire of raged and then he said those words that Allmight never expected

"Fuck you" Izuku said and then there was silence

"What." was only word which came out of his mouth

"Yeah, you heard me FUCK YOU AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT" Izuku finally snapped and yelled at him

"Midoriya, Listen-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, Is it any kind of joke to you, or, or is it look like a third grade soap opera show, Huh. That first you will break my dreams and my goal and then came back to me and apologies to me and you think I'm a 5 yrs old child, whose mood gets swing by getting a candy OH HELL NO, SIR"

"At first when I met you I truly respect you 100% percent but when you told me that I can't be a hero, that percentage fall to 49% percent but the I thought with your P.O.V and then I thought that you were trying to worried about me because of your injury but now after hearing that you were also a quirkless like me and trying to bribe me by your quirk, it has fall to 5%, Sir" said by Izuku in angered tone

"Izuku please, Try to listen me I' m not trying to bri-"

"ENOUGH, SIR, ENOUGH"

"Do you know why I'm still calling you sir? Because their still 5 % of respect for you left inside in me, sir, So please kindly leave me alone and don't try to follow me, because next time maybe that 5% will be erased from me" Izuku said and turn around but he stopped and said "Oh and by the way, I'm still quirkless, sir and I will the world that a quirkless can also be a hero, Believe that" The Izuku walk on his way to the home leaving a speechless Allmight behind

'_Am I really that bad hero' _Allmight question himself

* * *

**MIDORIYA APPARTMENT**

Izuku walked in his home

"I'm back, mom"

"Welcome back, son how's your day"

Izuku walked in living room put his bag on the table

"Well, it was a little bit stressful"

"Go take a shower, I place the dinner"

"Ok"

Izuku walked in the bath room and took a shower. After taking shower he changed his cloth and walk forward toward his PC

Izuku searched about population and the incidents happening and when he search he saw that in Japan there are 20% of population who are quirkless and Incident department he saw that in Japan suicide cases that 60% of peoples were quirkless and 35% of those whose quirk was or look like villain

'_Wait, what' _Izuku thought while reading about the villain quirk

'_I can't believe it man, what the hell is villain quirk, It sound so stupid, I mean quirk is not evil, its depend on the user's intentions' _Thought by Izuku

After getting researched on it then, Izuku realized that this society always treat quirkless like low caste or like germs and same with those 'villainous' quirk. Seriously these types of people thinking is so stupid and primitive

And then he thought

'_If I became a hero then maybe I could be the voice of the quirkless and those whose quirk looks like evil, maybe I could bring a change'_

'_No, not maybe, I will bring the change, I will became their voice, I will become the movement of this revolution"_

"Now this is my new goal" Izuku said to himself and then he moves toward his shelf and picked up a chart paper and a sketch pen and draws or writes something on it"

"This is my new goal" Izuku said to himself and then stick it on the wall with cello tape

"This is my" Izuku said while looking on his chart on which he has written in big, bold

**PROJECT 20%**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SO, this is the end of chapter 3 the sludge Incident.**

**I hope you like this story and if you're new reader in this story then please follow it and Favorite it and also review it about your point of view on this story**

**Next Ch: - Entrance exam**

**GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA**

**Peace out **


	5. Episode- 4 Entrance Exam

**Hey Guys, It's me Lucifer with another chapter of Project 20%, Before we start I would like say thank you to all those who follow my story and also apologies for delaying the update**

**Let's Go**

* * *

**EP-4 (Entrance Exam)**

**TIMESKIP 10 MONTHS**

Midoriya walking on the street with a little smile on his face

Why?

Because today is the day for taking a step toward his dream, to take a step toward his goal and a powerful step for his movement **PROJECT 20%**

In these last 10 months lots of things happen

He finally mastered his wind blade fan and also its power, he also reached to unlock his other element weapons and also he doubled his training and also creates some his own maneuver moves which were inspired by animes

After a long walk Izuku finally reached his destination

U.A High school

'_My journey's first Chapter starts now' _Izuku thought with a smile while looking at the entrance gate and then he closed his eyes and thought '_I hope you were watching me sensei, today your student is going to take his first step to become a hero'_

"Deku"

Izuku interrupted from the voice and took a deep sigh and then took a deep breath and turn toward the direction and saw Katsuki was standing with a pissed and angered look at his face

Why

Because after saving him and revealing his powers, Katsuki started challenging and irritating him by asking question about his 'quirk' and also putting allegation on about that he was hiding his quirk for a long time and he was mocking him by keep secret from him

But Izuku never pay any heed to it and always ignore him or just say 'Huh, did you say something' to him and if he tries to get aggressive or try to attack on him, Izuku just give him his normal combo of punches and kick to neutralize him and still he never use his power against him because of his own code

"Get the fuck out of my face Deku" Bakugou said with a pissed tone but it didn't affect Izuku a single bit

Izuku stand there with a neutral expression and then he cleaned his ears and said

"Huh, did you say something"

It made Bakugou more pissed, he wants to attack on him but he tried to control his anger and walk away from him

Izuku just give a smile toward him and then him look toward the entrance gate

"This is it" Izuku said to himself and lift his right foot forward '_My first step toward being a hero'_ but before he could take another step forward he got tripped

With his own foot

'_OH, COME ON, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME'_ Izuku thought while falling and he closed his eyes for waiting him getting crashed but he didn't instead of falling he starting floating in air

"Huh"

And before he could float more, his hand was caught by someone

***spark***

Izuku feels a spark in his whole body and his heart beats start getting higher

"You Alright?" asked a feminine voice to him

When he looked toward her, he was stunned for a moment while looking at her, he saw a girl at his same age short Auburn color hair and eyes and their only one word was ringing in his mind

'_Am I in heaven, kami she's so beautiful'_

She released her quirk and helps him to stay on the ground

"Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there, I just think it'd have been a bad omen if you tripped, you know?" she said non-stop with a smile

And our Izuku midoriya was already strike out from her smile and his face was red as tomato and he was trying to say something

'_Come on Izuku, she's talking to you, come on answer her, man'_ Izuku thought to himself while trying to speak to her

"I'm so nervous, bet you are too" she said with a cute smile

But our hero couldn't even speak a single word out of his mouth

"Huh? AH…., UHH…" were the only words were coming out from his mouth

"Well good luck, later" she said while walking toward the entrance gate

And then finally Izuku built some courage and answer her

"Yeah, see you later" Izuku said while hesitantly

She turns toward him and gives a 1000 volt of smile to him and then walk forward

Izuku was standing there like a statue for a few second and thinking while his hand was on his heart and his heartbeats getting higher and looking toward the entrance with a goofy smile on his face and only one word came out of his mouth

"Wow"

* * *

**[Scene change]**

Izuku was sitting in hall with other Examiners who came for entrance

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW. EVERYBODY SAT HEEEEY!" said by present Mic

But no one answered him

"Whoa, tuff crowd" said to himself

"I've got shivers down my spine, too, listeners! Alright Examinees, I'm gonna give low- down on how this'll o down! Are you ready!?" yelled by present Mic but still he didn't get any response from them

Present Mic then proceeded to explain how the exam would work, the television behind him playing to help illustrate his point. There were seven examination sites, meaning they would all be randomized into different sites and he was using super Mario bros villain to help illustrate the grading system.

After the explanation a student who asked about the forth robot villain and then Present Mic explain him about 4th villain that it's a zero pointer bot, It won't be necessary to fight against it and tried to avoid it

The student asks for apology for his rudeness and sits back on his seat

Then Present Mic look toward the student and said

"WELL THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME! I'LL GIVE YOU LISTENERS A PRESENT – OUR SCHOOL MOTTO! THE HERO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE SAID: 'A TRUE HERO IS SOMEONE WHO OVERCOMES LIFE'S MISFORTUNE'

"NOW BEYOND, **PLUSE ULTRA" **said by Present Mic

* * *

As they all bean to exit the auditorium and into their assigned buses, Izuku manage to find that same girl who talked to him at the entrance

The girl looked toward him

"Hey" She said with a cheerful voice

"H-hi" Izuku said nervously while blushing a little and thought '_what's wrong with me'_

"Can I sit there?"

"Yeah, sure"

Izuku move toward the seat and sit beside her

"Hi, my name is Ochako, Ochako Uraraka" said by her in cheerful voice

"Oh, nice to meet you"

"And you must be Deku, Right?"

Izuku froze for a second after hearing that name and then asked

"Uh, Uraraka-san where'd you hear that name?" asked by Izuku

"Ah.., from that spiky blonde kid earlier at the entrance, He was kind of loud and it was easy to overhear his word, so I kind of assumed that it was your name" Ochako said with question look

"Oh, No it's not my name, my name is Izuku midoriya and Deku is just an insult name which was given by him"

"Oh, gomenasai, I didn't know it was an insult! To me, Deku felt like 'you can do anything'" Ochako said

After hearing it, first time in his life someone said that Deku was not insult name and also shows its positive side

Izuku smiled and said "You know what, I think your right and I don't mind if you call me Deku"

"Really" Ochako asked

"Yeah"

"Thank you, Deku-kun" Ochako said with her powerful cute smile

'_She's an angel without any doubt'_ Izuku thought while blushing and smiling toward her

**[A/N: I don't care whatever other says but Ochako has the cutest smile in the entire anime community except Hinata]**

* * *

After getting out of bus Izuku and Ochako, they were still talking to each other

"Man, I'm so nervous, Deku"

"Don't worry Uraraka san, my sensei used to say that '_When you feel nervous just think about your parents or love one, it helps to reduce the tension or you can listen or sing your favorite song'" _said by Izuku

"Aw.., Thanks for advice, Deku-kun" Ochako said with a smile

Izuku chuckled a little before a hand descended down on his shoulder, Izuku look back to see the same examine who question Present Mic about 4th bot

"What are you doing here?" Demanded the student, "this isn't some field trip or some sort of park, Are you here to hinder others from doing their best in exam"

Izuku shrugged his hand of his shoulder and said "Chill out man and also please put your voice volume down because it would 'distract' other examines" Izuku said in cool tone

Before he could counter back Izuku, a voice rang out

"**BEGIN"**

As the door suddenly flung open, many of the examines stood at their in completely confused state except Izuku

Izuku turn toward Ochako and said "Uraraka-san, See you in exam" before Ochako could reply to him, Izuku charge forward with his right hand forward and yell

"Taijutsu gauntlet: Lightning form"

Izuku bracelet start shinning in yellow color and then a yellow lightning cover his body, when lightning died down, Izuku was in his gauntlet and boots in yellow color with lightning marks on them and his hair and eyes were in yellow color

**[A/N: Imagine super sayain mode but instead of golden aura his body was covered with yellow lightning]**

A examines were amazed with his transformation

"Deku-kun" Ochako said

Izuku turn toward her and gives a peace sign and then

"Extreme speed" Izuku yelled and his whole body starts getting covered with lightning and charged toward the stimulate city with speed of lightning

All of them were standing their dumbfoldly and they heard Present Mic screech

"WHAT THE MATTER? THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE"

When Present Mic announced that, everyone began Suring forward to the exam site

* * *

Izuku was already ahead from everyone, when he entered in the city he saw 2 one-pointers and a 3 pointer on his way

"Well, today is my lucky day" Izuku said to himself

"Target acquired, Granted for execution" said by the robots and point their laser toward hi

Izuku just smirked and then first dashed toward the one-pointer who was standing in front and before they could shoot him

"Thunder punch" Izuku yelled and punched the first one-pointer bot and without stopping or losing his momentum he dashed toward the second one-pointer bot and did a did a 360 spin in air and then

"Lightning kick" Izuku yelled and kicked the bot with lightning charge kick and then landed on ground and put his arm in cross formation and yelled

"Lightning charge" Izuku charged with lighting covered body toward the 3 pointer bot and rip it from middle

After hitting them, all robots stop moving and sparks were coming out from them

Izuku took few steps forward and then he stop and then he snap his fingers, when he snap his fingers all 3 robots start sparking and then it explode and turn into dust

"Huh, that was easy" Izuku said, after saying that more bots start coming toward him with same dialogue

"Target Acquired, granted for execution"

"Hah… let the fun begin" Izuku said while standing in monkey stance and charged toward them

* * *

After few min, the whole crowed came to the ground which was filled with broken or destroyed robots and what they saw next was an unbelievable sight which shocked them

Izuku was destroying the robots like they were made paper for Izuku he was running toward the bots but for the other peoples they can only see a streak of yellow light which was moving left and right destroying the bots who try to attack on him and then he stopped after destroying every single one

"Ok, so after destroying the last one. I got 21 points, not bad" Izuku said to himself and then looked toward the crowed who were standing there in shocked

"Come on slowpokes, you guys are here to fight not for watching the show" Izuku said and then dashed forward for more bots

The guy who's was lecturing him outside who also known as Tenya Iida was shocked with the destruction and his speed

'_So fast' _Ochako who standing there with an amazed look and little bit blush on her face but she quickly came out from her state and then ran to the other direction for the bots

* * *

Meanwhile, in the observation room, the staff of U.A highwas monitoring the situation in sites with a very large and widescreen with multiple windows and monitoring the students to pass their judgment

"Quite a crop this year isn't it?" noted a female with husky tone that would make many men fall prey to it.

"Yeah especially, that kid" said by the person while pointing toward the screen which shows the footage of Izuku destroying the bots

"Whoa, that kid is a monster"

"But he got style"

And then they saw Izuku body started shine in grey light

* * *

Back to exam, Izuku saw he was surrounded by four 3 and three 2 pointers bots

"Well looks like its time hit the gear" Izuku said to himself

"Taijutsu gauntlet: Wind form" his body start shinning and then his gauntlet, boot and his hair and eye color changed from yellow to grey

And then he return his gauntlet back in his bracelet and then he summon his sword which was shining brightly and then it convert into his new weapon

Wind Blade fan

Izuku put the fan on his shoulder and look toward the bots and said

"This is your last chance, if you want to leave, you can but if you fight, I'll promise you that your body parts would found in dumping round next day"

But the bots didn't listen and said the same line "Target Acquired, granted for execution"

"Huh, well I did warn you" said by Izuku while getting in position

All the bots charged toward him when they reached in the range

Izuku grab his fan in batting form

"Cyclone style: Razor slash" Izuku yelled while spinning 360 with his fan and it released wind slashes which easily cut through the bots like hot knife from butter and they all fall apart in slices and burst

"Now that's make total 39 points and I need 60 points to pass it" Izuku said to himself while thinking and then his instinct kicked in and then he ducked from the laser which was shoot by the one-pointer bot but before it could shoot again Izuku turn around and said

"Wrong move buddy, Cyclone style: Great breakthrough"

The pressure hit the bot which send him flying toward the building and it crashed on it and explodes

"And now my score is total 40, just 20 more for breaking his record" Izuku said himself and walk forward

* * *

**U.A HIGH** **observation**

Everyone were shocked by the scene of Izuku

"What the hell was?"

"Now I'm 100% sure this kid is a monster"

"At first, I thought his quirk was lightning but now he use wind power, man who is this kid"

But the most shocked person was Allmight who in his skinny form

'_Midoriya shonen'_ Allmight thought while thinking the same think that kid told him 10 months ago

'_Oh by the way, I'm still quirkless and I will prove the world that a quirkless can also be a hero, believe that'_

Those were always ring in his ears said by the boy and also this thought that

'_If Midoriya shonen is quirkless then how did he get these powers?'_ Before he could thought more a voice interrupted him

"Allmight, I think it's time for the next session of test"

"Huh, oh yeah" Allmight said while he flicked open the protective barrier covering the red bottom and pressed it

"The real test just being"

* * *

After few min, Izuku destroyed few bot and now his score is 57

'_Just 3 more points to break it_' Izuku thought

"3 min are left" shouted present Mic to remind them

Izuku quickly pull out his watch and set a timer of 3 min and when he took a step forward felt the ground rumbled and shaken

'_Earthquake'_ Izuku thought and when look toward the direction he saw a gigantic robot

'_Are you fucking kidding me'_ Izuku thought while looking at the bot and then he remember that 4th bot is a zero pointer and it will not give any point, just try to avoid it

Izuku ignored the bot and thought '_I have find the 3 pointer bot quickly'_ and then he look at his watch and saw only two and a half min left

Just as he was about to turn around, he heard a voice.

"Help me, Ow…"

Izuku know that voice and turn around and he saw Ochako struggling to get out from the wreckage because her right foot was stuck and he also saw other examiners who were running but none of them helping her

'_What the hell is wrong with them, why aren't they helping her' _Izuku questioned himself while looking at the crowed who were running instead of helping and then he remembering the events

'_Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there, I just think it'd have been a bad omen if you tripped, you know' _ Izuku was remembering her kindness and also she was first girl at his age who talk to him nicely and also show the positive side of his name

"Not on my watch" Izuku said while his hair covering his eye

* * *

**U.A High Observation**

The staff was watching the scene; all kids were running away from the zero- pointer and also watch a girl was stuck under the broken piece of bot

"Yagi-san, please stop the zero pointer" Principle order him while looking at the condition

Toshinori Yagi A.K.A Allmight nod on the response of the principal and he was about to press the abort button the heard a voice

"NOT ON MY FUCKING WATCH"

That voice belongs to Izuku midoriya who was toward the zero pointers

* * *

Izuku was running toward the bot with full speed and he didn't released his weight yet

The bot pull his arm backward and then thrust toward Ochako to crush her

"Haaaaaaaaa….." Ochako screamed in terror and closed her

"Taijutsu gauntlet: Rock form"

Izuku body shine and his gauntlet, boots, his eyes and hair color changed in earth brown color and rushed forward

* * *

**Ochako P.O.V**

I was stuck under the wreckage of the robot part and I tried to come out from it but my left foot was stuck and also I can't you my quirk due to exhaustion, I cried for help but no one came to help me, then I saw the giant robot standing behind me and he was about to crush me with his fist and then I screamed and then I closed my eyes and then started thinking about my mom and dad but also I saw the image of Deku, I don't know why bet when I started talking to him, I feel so warm and comfortable with him, I just don't know why but feel good while talking or staying around him and we just met this morning but it feels like I know him for a long time.

I waited for the robot punch but it never came to me, then I just open my eyes and what I just the sight just blow my mind

"Deku" was only word came out of my mouth

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Izuku ran toward the bot and before the robot's fist could smash Ochako, Izuku catch his fist and stop him on the track but the bot was still applying force on him and you can easily see that Izuku was also a little bit getting struggled to hold him back

"Deku" Izuku heard Ochako behind him, Izuku just turn his head toward her and said

"Don't worry…. Uraraka-san, I'm…. not….. Gonna… let…. This tin can….. Hurt you" Izuku said struggling while holding and pushing his arm back and then Izuku look forward and yell "BECAUSE I'M HERE" and he pushed back his arm and then he pulled his right arm backward and yelled

"ROCK SMASH" Izuku right arm gauntlet shine and he smashed his punch on the same arm of robot and burst robot right arm

This sight shocked Ochako and other students who were standing there and watching him

'_What a power'_ was the only thought coming in their mind

When he burst robots arm, the zero pointer get mobilized for a second which gave Izuku a chance to save Ochako

When then robot got mobilized, Izuku picked the piece of bot from her foot and then Ochako tried to stand but she fall and Izuku checked her foot

It was fractured

Then without wasting anytime Izuku picked Ochako in bridal style and walk 50 m away and placed her near the building

"Are you fine" Izuku asked in concerned way

"Yea- Ow" Ochako tried to answer her but the emerged in her feet stopped her and Izuku examine her foot and turns out it was a simple fracture

Before Izuku could answer a heard a loud crashed and both turn toward the source of sound and they saw zero pointer start moving forward and he was moving toward them

"**TARGET ACQUIRED: GRANTED FOR EXECUTION"**

'_Come on man don't you have any other dialogue say, geez' _Izuku thought while looking at him and then look toward Ochako

"Hey, Uraraka-san, how many points did you earn" Izuku asked good

"HUH, Umm…. 45 points"

"Good" Izuku said and then he started walking toward the robot

"WAIT where are you going"

"Just finishing my Un-finished work" Izuku said and started walk toward him

And then the slow walk change into speed walk and then he start sprinting toward him and he Ignore all yell to stop him

"Taijutsu Gauntlet: fire mode" Izuku yelled and then his appearance turned in his fire mode

His Gauntlet and boots colors turn into fierce red color with fire symbol on them and also his hair and eye color turn into Red color

Zero pointer bot throw his right fist toward to crush him but Izuku jumped and the robot punch crashed on the ground but Izuku start running on bot's right and when he reached near it face then he jump toward his face and pulled his right arm backward

'_This one for Ochako'_ Izuku said in his mind and his right fist start blaze with fire and shinning in red color

"Fire style: RED HAWK" Izuku yelled and punched the bot and send him flying backward and then it exploded

Izuku landed perfectly on his feet and then he look toward his watch

'_Shit, only 15 seconds left, I need 3-pointer bot and my energy reserve also getting low'_

Izuku was patting hard for constantly and non-stop fighting from last few hours and then he saw a third pointer who was moving toward

Ochako

She was so injured and exhausted that she couldn't move

The 3-pointer bot was about to shoot her with his laser

Ochako tried to drag herself out of it but she couldn't move far away

Izuku stand in kamehameha position and then he concentrates his fire energy in his arm

"10 seconds left" he heard Present Mic

When the energy filled in his palms

"5 seconds"

"FIRE STYLE: **OVERHEAT**" Izuku yelled and launched a beam of blazing red toward the robot

When Ochako saw the robot was about to shoot her she ducked and cover her head with her arm but the attack didn't came to her instead she heard a loud explosion when she saw toward the bot she saw a burning metal on the spot of bot and then she saw Izuku walking toward and he look very exhausted

"Deku-kun, did you did that" Ochako asked while pointing toward the burned bot

"Yeah"Izuku asked while taking deep breath

"Deku, are you fine"

"Yeah just a little bit I'm tired"

Ochako then hugged him which surprised Izuku

"Thank you for saving me twice" she said while crying a little bit

Izuku just put a smile on his face and hugged her back and said

"There's no need to thank me Uraraka-san, it my duty… as…..a…hero…"

Izuku then slumped on her shoulder

"Deku" she called him but he didn't response him and instead of response she heard snoring

'_He sleeping'_ She thought and then moved him from her shoulder to her lap then she looked at his face

A pure blessed innocent smile which can easily melt anyone heart and Ochako looked at his face with smile and move her hand on his hair

"Aw, young love"

Ochako heard it and she an old lady walking toward them and her face was turned red by her statement

"No, it not like that" Ochako tried to defend her

"Ok" Old lady who turns to be Recovery girl shrugged the topic and then she examine both of them and she used her quirk to heal Ochako fracture and then her 2 assistance picked Izuku and Ochako on stretcher and take to the school clinic

* * *

**TIMESKIP 45 MIN**

Izuku woke up in clinic bed and look around

"Deku-kun"

Ochako ran toward him and asked "Are you fine"

"Yeah"

"You only suffered from minor exhaustion and also Miss Ochako you're injury is also heal, your both can leave" Recovery girl said while entering with a clipboard

"Thank you, Recovery girl" Izuku said and then walk out from her clinic

When Izuku walk out from U.A then he heard

"Deku-kun"

Izuku turn around and saw Ochako walking toward him

"Oh Uraraka-san"

"Can I walk with you to the station and also please call me Ochako"

"Yeah sure, Urara- I mean Ochako"

Izuku said and then start walking on their way to station

After few minute, they both reached at train station and sat in the train

"You were amazing out there, Deku-kun" Ochako said with smile

"Uh, T-Thanks" Izuku said with his face covered with blush

"So, what your quirk Izuku"

Izuku was froze for a moment and looked toward her and thought

'_Should I tell her or not' _Izuku thought while sweating

'_What if I tell her that I'm quirkless and then she starts ignore me, No I don't she's that kind of person who judge but"_

"Deku"

"Huh, ah, well" Izuku took a deep breath and said "I'm Quirkless" and then closed his eyes because he couldn't see her reaction on it

Silence

"What, but you use those powers in the test"

"Well"

Then Izuku explained about his weapons, their powers, training and his life story after explaining it to her he stay silent with his head down

"If you don't want to talk-"Before Izuku could finish it

"Awesome"

"What" Izuku look toward Ochako and she was smiling

"Yeah, I mean wow, Izuku you the coolest person that I have ever met"

"But"

"It doesn't matter if you have quirk or not, but in the exam you were beating everyone and also the way you used your powers it was amazing, Izuku it doesn't matter if you quirkless but for me you are a true hero" Ochako said with a shine in her eyes

Izuku was Dumbstruck, and then he smile and his eyes started filled with tears

Ochako saw his eyes were filled with tear

"Uh…... Izuku are you fine"

"Huh, y-yeah" Izuku wiped his tears "It's just that, your first person after my sensei who called me Cool for being quirkless"

Ochako put her hand on his shoulder as a sign of support and then Izuku make himself emotional stable

"And also my main goal to became the No.1 hero and prove the world that quirkless can also become a hero"

"Whoa, that a good goal" she said

Then Izuku asked her

"Ochako, what's your goal"

Ochako hesitate to answer him but she did gave him his answer

"For money"

Izuku was stunned for a moment but he didn't go to any decision and he asked

"What"

And she explained about her life and her parent's condition and also to help her parents in financial way and after hearing it he felt so much respect for her

At first he thought she's a nice girl but now he thinks that she is the purest soul person that he ever met in his life

"I know it's a little bit selfish" Ochako said

"No, I don't think so"

"What"

"Yeah, I mean the parents who have done everything for their children and if their kids want to do something to help their parents, then it's not selfish Ochako its selfless and those who says that it selfish, they are just stupid people who don't respect their parents" Izuku said with determination

Ochako look toward him and then give a smile and said "Thank you"

Then train stopped and Izuku look outside

"Oh, my station has arrived, I have to go"

Izuku get up from his seat then he look toward her

"See you at the school" Izuku said

"Yeah, you too"

Izuku walk outside of the train and then he saw Ochako waving her arm with happy face

Izuku also wave back and walk on his way to home

'_Well it was a good day My exam went well, I met a beautiful girl and also became her friend, well its look like my life is about get upside down'_

Izuku thought with a smile when he thought about Ochako

'_She's cute'_ Izuku thought

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**This is the end of chapter 4 Entrance exam.**

**I hope you like it and also I used DBZ and One piece reference in this episode**

**If you're a new reader so please follow it, Favorite it, and also review it about your opinion on this chapter**

**Next chap: -Quirk Apprehension Test**

**GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA**

**Peace out **


	6. Episode- 5 First day and first test Pt-1

**Hey Guys, Lucifer swift is in the house with a new chapter of this story and also please Follow, Favorite and also please Review it.**

**HERE WE GO**

**Ep-5 (First day and first test Pt- 1)**

* * *

**Few days later**

Another normal day in Japan, and Izuku always doing his training as normal routine

First Izuku ran 4 km to the Dagobah Beach, which was always filled with Metal scrap and garbage, for peoples it just a dumping ground but for him it's a workout gym.

So like his daily basis Izuku ran to the beach and always clean the beach by picking al the scraps like fridge, A/C, Microwave etc, and also he found some electronics which were not much broken or defected and repair them like last week he found a small fridge on the beach and repair its wire and used it

Whenever he cleaned the beach he always feel happy because after cleaning it, the beach look so beautiful and also the sunset look so nice from their but next day their always someone who throw their metal scrap on the beach, Sometime people never understand the true beauty of nature.

After cleaning the beach Izuku do jogging for 1 km to the abandon factory

This factory was abandon from last 5 yrs and also no one came here or claims it, So Izuku turns it into his own training ground

In factory, Izuku practice his flexibility by performing some Parkour stunts like some flips, slides and running and also his practice his element training in factory and also his weapons and for now

Izuku was single arm handstand push-ups with his index and middle finger with his eyes closed and chanting only one word

_Focus_

_Focus_

_Focus_

_*Ring-Ring*_

Izuku took a deep breath while his concentration was broken and then he move toward his bag and pulled out his phone and water bottle and he saw her mom's call

Izuku received the call and say

"Hello"

"IZUKU, IT'S HERE" Inko yelled loudly on the phone

"Huh, what's here?" Izuku said while taking a sip of water from his bottle

"Letter from U.A"

After hearing it, Izuku spit the water in shock and cough a little bit

"Izuku" Inko asked worriedly

"Did you open it" Izuku asked while putting his water bottle in his bag and put his bag on his shoulder while walking outside of factory

"No, I didn't, I thought maybe you should open it"

"Ok, I'm on my way" Izuku hung up and put his phone in bag and start running on his way to the home

* * *

**After 15 min**

Izuku entered in his house while his whole body as wet with sweat and also patting heavily because his ran the whole way without taking a break

"Izuku" Inko came to the door while covering her mouth while looking at him because of the smell of his sweat

"Where's the letter" Izuku asked while untying his shoes rapidly

"It's in your room"

"Thanks" Izuku said and ran toward his room and saw a letter

'_This is it' _Izuku thought while looking at his letter and his heart beats were also getting higher, It's not that he doesn't believe that he didn't score well or not but still it was his result, his fate of his journey

'_Whatever happen will be seen' _Izuku thought while taking a deep breath and opening the envelop and then he saw a small disk

'_Huh' _Izuku thought then he put the dish on his table and then it start emit a hologram

"**Am I on screen?**"

'Allmight, what the hell is he doing' Izuku thought while looking at the message

"**Hello, Izuku midoriya, it's me Allmight, as you can see me; I'm going to be your new teacher in U.A!"**

Suddenly, a hand appeared at the lower left of the screen, waving at Allmight and tells him to hurry up

"**What, Get to the point? Hmph, Fine" **Allmight said then look forward "**For your writing exam portion, you get 82% and also achieved the highest score, An impressive score and in your Practical exam you earned 60 points which was impressive and also you beat my record of 58 points but there's also one point that I want to indicate to you"**

Then a footage of the practical examin which Izuku save Ochako and smashing the zero-pointer

"**When zero pointer attacked on the student, you were the only person who step forward to save her and this noble and selfless act have reached deeply to our hearts and Indeed, A person with that courage and clean heart is rare, and also while judging your act, the staff gave you 60 more rescue points which makes total 120 points" **Allmight said with smile

Izuku was in shock state while looking at the message and only one word was ringing in his ear

He did it

He did it

HE FUCKING DID IT

A single drop of tear roll out on his left cheek

"**Izuku midoriya, I would like to pronounce you that you have qualified for hero department of U.A, Good luck and PLUS ULTRA"** Allmight yelled the last word and then the message ended

There was a only silence in his room and Izuku was sitting on chair and walk outside of his room and he saw her mom was standing their

"Izuku" Inko said while looking at him worriedly because she could saw the marks of tears on his cheek and his hair were covering his eyes and his face was in neutral expression

"Mom"

'_He didn't make it'_ Inko thought while looking at him and move forward to hug him

"I did it" Izuku said which make Inko to halt on track

"What" She asked in confusion

Izuku reaction change from neutral to a smile and his eyes were filled with happy tears

"I…. I qualified Mom" Izuku said while crying

There was a moment of silence and then she ran toward him and gave him a tight hug and they both were crying in happiness, well only Inko was crying but Izuku was trying to control him and only tears were coming from his eyes but he was not crying

* * *

**U.A STAFF ROOM**

All teachers and principal were sitting in the room and looking at the score board

**1****st****: Izuku Midoriya: 120 points (60 points on villain and 60 points on rescue)**

**2****nd****: Katsuki Bakugou: 70 points**

**3****rd****: Tenya Iida: 52 points**

And same the other ranking as the anime

"It seems like we have a promising year ahead of us" said by Principal Nezu

"Yes, it seems that we have some with powerful capabilities. They certain surpass the last year crops" Vlad king said to him

They all were watching all the footage to re-examine them but their attention was only one person

Izuku Midoriya

They all were watching the same clip in which he destroyed the zero pointer bot with one single blow

"This kid is interesting" Said by Eraserhead while drinking Orange juice and watching the footage then he turn toward Present Mic

"Show the Info about this kid"

Present Mic turn toward his computer and then he pulled out his Bio-data with his photo

**Name: - **Izuku midoriya

**Age**: - 15

No criminal or any disability in his medical record

But when he look at his quirk section which shocked him and also Present Mic because he also watching his bio-data and they were staying wide eyes while looking at it and then Midnight notice his look and then slowly every person in the room notice their reaction

"What happen" Vlad king asked to Eraserhead

Eraserhead came out from his shock state and said

"Mic, show it on the projector" Eraserhead said to Present Mic

Present typed in his computer and then Izuku bio-data flashed on the projector screen

"What happen" asked by Midnight while looking at Izuku bio-data confusingly

"Just read it"

Eraserhead said while looking and then the whole staff started reading his profile but when they reached at the Quirk line they all were shocked same as Eraserhead and Arizawa except Principal Nezu

"Interesting" Nezu muttered himself while look at the screen because on the screen in his Quirk status there was written

Quirkless

* * *

**After few weeks**

Finally the day has come, that Izuku has been waiting from his whole life, the day when he took his first step for being a hero, first step to prove them wrong about quirkless not becoming a hero, the first step for his starting 20%

Izuku was dressed in his new U.A School uniform and packing his bag

"Izuku, did you pack tissue in your bag" Inko asked

"Yes, Mom"

Izuku answered her and then put his bag on his shoulder and toward the entrance and start wearing his shoes and tying his laces

"What about your-"Before Inko could finish her sentence

"Yes mom, I've packed my hanky, my pen, pencil, sharper etc, I'm getting late mom" Izuku said hurry and then start walking to the door but before he could open the door

"Izuku"

"What!?" Izuku asked in irritated manner and look toward her

She just passed a sweet smile toward his son and said

"You look super cool"

Izuku was standing there for a moment and then gave a smile to her

"Thanks"

Izuku said and walk out of his house and from this day onward his High school life officially began

* * *

**U.A HIGH **

Izuku was walking on his way to find his class

'_1-A, 1-A, Where it is man'_ Izuku said to himself while finding his class and he's been finding it for last 10 min

"Damn" Izuku said to himself but he didn't notice that a kid walking in front of him and also that kid was also looked in hurry and in hurry they didn't notice each other and crashed into each other

***DHUM***

They both fell down on their butt

"Ow" the boy said while rubbing his head

"Huh, Oh" Izuku immediately getup on his feet and offer his hand to that boy and said "Are you ok"

The boy looks at his hand and takes and stands on his feet and said

"Yeah, I'm f-fine" he answers nervously

Izuku look at the boy, he was same height as him maybe a little shorter and black hair, black eyes and wearing glasses and he looks normal guy to him who look a little bit of nervous

"Hey, Are you fine" Izuku asked while looking at his nervous face and also his legs were shaking

"Y-YEAH, yeah, I'm fine" He answered nervously

Izuku want to ask more but then he remembered that he has to find his class

"Oh shit, sorry but have you seen Class 1-A" Izuku asked him

"Y-yeah, just take straight and then turn right" he indicate direction to him

"Oh, thank you so much" Izuku start walking on his way but he stopped and turn toward him and asked

"Hey dude"

He turns toward Izuku

"What's your name" Izuku asked him and the boy turn toward him

"Huh"

Izuku looked toward him and say "My name is Izuku midoriya, what's your"

The boy look toward him hesitantly and said "K-Kaneki ken" he answered him

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kaneki" Izuku said with a smile and walk on his way but Kaneki called him

"Wait…... Uh do you know where General department class"

Izuku look toward him and said

"Yeah, just walk straight and second last class is the General class"

"T-Thank you"

"Mention not" Izuku answered him and both walk on their separate way but they both don't know

That this meeting is not gonna be their last meeting

* * *

**[Scene change]**

Izuku was standing in front the giant door which says

**1-A**

'_This is it, Izuku, Across the door, only few chosen students were sitting there, only hero student and also your journey of being hero and project 20 %_

_STARTS NOW'_

Izuku thought and also pray the god that everything will be fine and then he open the door he 2 people

2 people whom he didn't want to see

2 people who always and recently irritate him

And those 2 people were, Katsuki Bakugou and that same glass guy who scold him on his practical exam and they both were arguing with each other

"Don't put your legs on the desk, don't you think that's disrespectful toward your classmates!?" said by him while chopping his hand in robot way

"No, As a matter of fact, I don't think so" Bakugou answered him arrogantly and looked toward him "Which middle school are you from anyway, you two-bit extra" said smugly

Midoriya just face palmed by watching them and look upward

'_Why, god, why'_ Izuku mentally asked and then look forward

"The name is Tenya Iida, I'm from soumei Junior high school" answered by then boy whose also known as Tenya Iida

"Soumei, Huh, well aren't you elite. Seems I've got a reason to fucking end you after all" said by Bakugou

Iida took a gasp of shock by his statement "A reason to end, what Nerve, you want to be a hero!?"

"Enough Katsuki"

Both turn toward the voice source and it's belong to Izuku midoriya who was standing there with a bored look

"Deku" Bakugou muttered angrily

"That guy" said by Iida and walk toward him

"Hello, I'm Tenya Iida from-"Before Iida could complete it Izuku cut him and said

"Yeah, I just overheard you dude" Izuku said with a smile and then he moved his right hand forward and shake his hand "I'm Izuku midoriya, Nice to meet you"

"Midoriya-san, I want to apologies for my rudeness in the exam"

"There's no need for an apology dude and also I know that I was also loud at there but dude you also stay chill man" Izuku said

"Thank you and also" Iida closed his eyes and clenched his fist and Izuku looked at him worriedly

"I….. Was so blind to it that I completely misread you, I hate to admit that you are the better man" Iida said to him but Izuku looked at him Dumbfoldly and said

"Huh"

Then after few second Izuku heard the same angelic and sweet voice that he heard at exam

"Deku-kun"

Izuku was struck for a moment and turn toward her

For other classmates Ochako looks like normal but from Izuku view she looks like an angel who wearing white gown, with white wings and a round ring on her head and a light was falling on her from heaven

"Deku-kun"

Izuku was stuck their while looking at her and thinking '_Beautiful'_

"Deku-KUN" Ochako said a little bit loudly and shake him a little bit which helps her to take out from her state

"Huh, ah, H-hello Ochako-san" Izuku said while trying to hide his blush and thinking that even in her school uniform she looks cute

Bakugou was looking toward him with hateful glare while thinking about incident few days happen

**Flashback**

_Izuku and Bakugou were standing in their Middle school principal office where he was congratulating both of them_

"_I really feel proud that from our school you 2 students have qualified U.A, and I wish you both good luck and have a bright future"_

"_Thanks for your blessing sir" Izuku said while bowing _

_Principal was the only person from his school who never judge or do any partiality toward him and he also happy for Izuku for achieving his dream and Izuku also know that principal sir is really happy for him_

_But Bakugou was not happy with it and he was standing silently_

_After leaving the school while walking in ally Katsuki tried to grab Izuku collar from behind but Izuku acted on his instinct and before Bakugou could grab his collar, Izuku grab his arm and pulled him downward on the ground and grab his collar from backside and pinned him on the ground while pulling his right arm backward_

**[A/n: - Just same like in training camp when Ochako pinned toga on the ground]**

_Bakugou was shocked with it while it happen in a blink of moment_

"_Bakugou, Bakugou, Bakugou, Seriously man, gets a life" Izuku said in normal tone_

"_How the fuck did you passed the exam, Deku" Bakugou said with angered and tried to wiggle out from his hold but he couldn't _

"_Well, if you really want to ask that, then you can politely ask me about it and also it's none of your business Baka-go" and then Izuku leave him from his hold and move forward on his way_

_Bakugou get up on his feet and he was about to launch himself at him but he already left ally and he couldn't beat him_

**Flashback ends**

Bakugou was giving death glare at him but it didn't affect Izuku and he was clearly ignoring him

Izuku started talking with Ochako and before they could say anything

"If you're gonna hunting for Buddies then do it elsewhere"

Ochako turn around and then Izuku and Ochako both saw a yellow sleeping bag and in that sleeping bag a guy whose head was out of it with bored expression and pull out orange juice from his bag and took a sip of it and came out from his sleeping bag

"Hmm, it took you 10 seconds to quite down"

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Arizawa shouta Pleasure to meet you"

'He's our sensei' all student were thinking except Izuku

'_Hmm, So the underground hero Eraserhead is going to be our homeroom teacher'_ Izuku thought while mentally smirking

Before coming to the school, Izuku has done some little bit of research about the teachers of U.A and in his research he found about Eraserhead and also about expelling the whole first semester Hero department in last year and also her sensei taught him _Before the enemy you should know the strength and weakness of your own comrades and friends _

And Izuku also noticed that Arizawa sensei was staring at him with neutral expression and then put his hand in his Sleeping bag and pull out the track suit from it and toss it toward Izuku and said

"Wear it immediately and move toward the P.E Ground "said by Arizawa and walked out

'_Hmm, No sweet talk, No round and round question, just straight introduction and direct talk on subject'_ Izuku thought and then smirk '_I think I like him'_ Izuku thought and then walk toward the changing room with other students

* * *

When they reached at the ground, it turns out; their sensei is going to take their test

Quirk Apprehension test

Then Ochako asked him "But sir what about the ceremony, and the guidance counselor meeting"

"If you want to be heroes, w don't have time for frilly niceties" Arizawa simply answered him

'_Sorry uraraka-san but I agree with him' _Izuku thought while looking at the teacher

Arizawa turn toward them and said "You all understand the school reputation for freedom on Campus, well that 'Freedom' goes for us teacher, too"

The whole was standing silently and listening him

"Those activity you know from Middle school, where you where barred from using your quirks" Arizawa said then he look toward Bakugou

"Bakugou, How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

"67 meters" Bakugou replied

Arizawa toss ball toward him "Try using your quirk this time around, as long as you Don't exit the circle, Anything you do is fine" he said to him

"Don't hold back, huh" Bakugou thinks while doing the stretching then pull back his arm and then throw the ball and yelled

"**DIEEEEEEEEEE"**

Bakugou used his quirk and shoot the ball in the sky and the after sometime Arizawa measured the distance and said

"Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of" and then show the measuring device to the student "this is a rational metric that will form the basis of your 'Hero foundation'"

In the meter it shows 705.2 m

And the student started murmuring

"705 meters, Unreal"

"We can really use our quirk now!? That's the department of heroic for you!"

"Awesome that looks so fun"

Izuku was standing still while looking at his teacher

'_There's no freaking way that he could let us pass easily, there has to be a twist, Come on sensei, please don't disappoint me'_

And just like god has listen his wished Arizawa gave the twist

"Fun, huh…" all student attention was directed to him except Izuku because his attention was already on him from the starting

"If you think this is fun then" Arizawa then looked at the student "Any student who came last in this test will be expelled"

All student were dropped silent

And only one thought was roaming in their mind

_Student who came last will be expelled_

Arizawa was looking at their expression they were looking scarred or nervous except one person

Izuku midoriya he was standing still and thinking '_At the class I thought I like him, scratch that_

_I_

_LOVE _

_THIS_

_GUY_

Izuku gave a smile and thought '_He is the true teacher because he knows that the true potential only came out when that person something should be put on the line and by putting our future he want to test our true potential, Seriously man this guy is genius a true teacher, my new sensei'_

Arizawa notice his smile which was clearly telling him 'Challenge Accepted' and then he thought '_Izuku midoriya, who are you'_

Then Ochako said "But sir it's our first day here in this school and you can't do it, it's unfair"

Arizawa turn toward him and said "Natural disasters, Massive accidents, Villain attacks these all things happen without any notice and Unexpected, the life of hero is filled with Unfairness "

"And from now on, you're next 3 years all you can expect from your life at U.A is only hardship, nothing more or nothing less"

"And just like our motto say Go beyond plus Ultra"

"THIS IS PLUS ULTRA and I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top"

Arizawa said with serious tone and all student were taking it seriously

'_Now it's time to serious, Izuku' _Izuku thought himself and start doing stretching while his arms were covered in bandage '_Let see how many of them show their 100%'_

* * *

**To be continued**

**I hope you like this Episode: 5 (First day and first test Pt- 1)**

**If you're a new reader so please follow it, Favorite it, and also review it about your opinion on this chapter**

**And this time please review in this chapter because in the last Episode I only get one review so please review it and give you opinion on this chapter**

**Please**

**Next EP: First day and first test Pt- 2**

**GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA**

**Peace out**


	7. Episode-6 First day and first test Pt-2

**Hey Guys, Lucifer swift is in the house with a new chapter of this story and also please Follow, Favorite and also please Review it.**

**HERE WE GO**

* * *

**Ep-6 (First day and first test Pt- 2)**

**Recap:-**

_In last episode, we saw how our hero's U.A journey started and how he met some new faces and some old face and also the entry of their Homeroom teacher Aizawa shoto, who gave his student test on their first day with a condition_

"_Any student who came last in this test will be expelled"_

_Now let see what happen_

* * *

After giving the condition, Aizawa sensei gave them their first task

**Trial 1:- 50-meter dash**

Aizawa started calling student one by one from starting line

The first 2 were Tenya Iida and Tsuyu Asui; both were standing on the starting line in their position, waiting for their signal, while they were standing Izuku pull out his notebook from his shirt and pen to write.

'_Ok, So according to my analysis, Iida quirk is speed type quirk which gave his enhanced high speed and Tsuyu san's quirk' _Izuku think while tapping his pen on his notebook '_Well let's find out'_ Izuku thought while writing Iida's quirk in his notebook and leaving a blank are on Asui side and then he watch the race

Then robot gave signal

"**START"**

Both students ran forward or in Asui case jump forward, being a contest of speed, Iida sprinted across the finish line in 3.05 second, while Tsuyu completed her race in 5.57 seconds.

'_Hmm, so after observing this race, I think her quirk is, Maybe, frog type'_ Izuku thought while writing frog on her quirk section while circling it, and then he look toward both of them, but when he saw Iida face he observe some sort of disappointment like he didn't get the chance to show potential.

After writing it, He saw Iida coming toward him, and then Izuku asked

"What Happen?"

Iida look toward him and said "Oh, nothing, it just I didn't get chance to show my full speed in this test" he answered him in disappointment

Izuku look toward him and said "Don't worry you will get more opportunities"

"Thanks" Iida said

"Mention not" Izuku replies while looking toward the track

And the other pair was Mina ashido and Yuga Aoyama and when their race started Mina used her Acid quirk and slide across the track like she was doing Ice skating and she completed her race in 5.25 sec, while Yuga used his Navel laser as booster but while shooting he took a break in between and again shoot himself to the finish line with 5.51 sec and also he stated about his drawback that while constantly using his quirk gave him stomach ache

And then next pair was Ochako and Ojiro, Ochako used her zero gravity to lighten up her clothes and shoes and completed her race in 7.12 sec and Ojiro used his tail as a launcher and finished his race at 5.45 sec

While in the test, Izuku was analyzing and making notes of their quirks because it's good to know about your friends and comrade ability and then Aizawa call other pair

Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku midoriya

Bakugou gave small glare to Izuku but Izuku didn't notice him, when Izuku get call from Aizawa, he was writing notes and then he look toward his teacher and closed his notebook

"Ochako" Izuku called her

"Huh"

"Can you please take care of it" Izuku passed his analysis notebook to her

"Yeah" Ochako answered her and she took his notebook and read the cover '_Analytic quirk'_

Izuku said thanks to her and walk toward the track with Bakugou on his side

Izuku stand at the starting line, and then join his hand in prayer position

Aizawa and the other entire student were confused with his stance and Izuku said

"Taijutsu Gauntlet: Lightning form"

Izuku whole body was covered in lightning sphere

Aizawa and the students were shocked except Ochako and Iida because they have seen it in entrance exam

Bakugou was both shocked and pissed '_What, I thought he has wind quirk, how did he got lightning quirk_' thought while gritting his teeth and giving death glare but Izuku simply ignore him and the other students were

Wow

So, cool

So manly

Super Saiyan

And then robot gives the signal

"**Start"**

Izuku gave a bored expression, while Bakugou launch himself with his explosion quirk but Izuku didn't move from his spot; he was standing still with same expression

While the student and Aizawa was looking at him and thinking

'_What is he doing?'_

'_Why isn't he moving forward?'_

Aizawa was looking at him with neutral expression and thinking '_what is he planning_'

When Bakugou reached at the middle of the track, Izuku stand in running position and only one word came out from his mouth

"Extreme speed" Izuku said quietly and then charged in lightning speed and crossed the finishing line and then Robot declare

"**Izuku midoriya: 1.09 seconds"**

And then Bakugou crossed the finishing line

"**Katsuki Bakugou: 3.21 seconds"**

Then, there was pin drop silence, all student were shocked by his speed, while a moment ago he was standing still and then in blink of eye he crossed the finished the line

"NANI!?" The whole class yelled in shocked and outrage

"So fast"

"In a blink of eye, he finished it"

"Iida, He even breaks your time record" Ochako said while looking at him

Iida was also shocked by his speed, I mean he saw his speed in entrance test but he never measured it

'Izuku midoriya' A boy with half red and white hair thought while looking at him 'maybe he can give me competition'

When Izuku heard his timing he thought '_1.09, hmm, that was slow, looks like I need to increases my speed training'_ and walk back to the class who were watching him with shocked expression and then he walk toward Ochako and took his book from her

"That, was, Awesome" Ochako said with a squeak and then Izuku looked toward him and said

"Oh thank you, Ochako-san" Izuku said politely

"Midoriya-san" Iida trying to find the word to say but Izuku beat him in it and said

"Iida, what you have just seen was just a teaser trailer" Izuku said and then looked forward "The official trailer is still pending"

**Trial- 2 Grip strength**

Izuku look toward the machine and think

'_Well for this test, I don't need my gauntlet'_

Izuku picked up the machine with his right hand and then put pressure on it and then after few min he saw the result

**200 kg weight**

Izuku thought '_Well, that enough' _and then he look toward the student name shoji who got 540 kg weight, while looking at him, Izuku made a mental note about his quirk

_Name: Shoji, Quirk: Multi arm (can easily transform them into different parts)_

**Trial- 3: Standing long jump**

Izuku just transformed in his wind form and stand on the starting line when he got signal Izuku jump forward, while in the air Izuku pointed his both palm downward and yelled

"Vacuum palm"

Izuku thrust wind pressure downward and used as rocket booster and launched himself forward and crossed the sandbox

**Trial- 4: Sustained side jump**

Izuku saw a small boy with purple ball on his head whose name was Mineta who created some purple ball next to him and bouncing off them with ease, thanks to his short stature

Izuku manage to handle it with ease due to his years of training and completed this test like other test but he didn't feel satisfied in it, whenever he complete his test he feels like he's holding back and also other are not showing their 100%

And then the last trial came

**Trial- 5: Ball throws**

At first, Aizawa call's Ochako for ball throw

Ochako stand in the circle, and she touches the ball and tosses it upward while chanting

"Go, Go, Go" and the start moving toward the sky and vanished in the sky

The students were looking at the sky to find the ball and then Aizawa measuring device start beeping and then he show the screen toward which show

**INFINITY**

'Holy cow, she got "Infinity"!' was the reaction of the students including Izuku who was watching her with surprised look on his face

'_Dude even I can't surpass her record' _Izuku thought while looking at her smiling face

"Izuku midoriya" Izuku heard his name being called

Izuku walk toward the circle and Aizawa toss the ball toward him and also said

"Izuku" he turn toward him and said "This time don't hold back"

When Aizawa said to him the whole class heard it and looks toward him

"Huh" Izuku asked

"I said this time stop holding back" Aizawa said with serious tone "I have seen you video footage of the exam and if I compare it with your today performance, you're clearly holding back kid, and If you didn't show your full potential then I will expel you" said by Aizawa

Izuku standing still with the ball in his hand and then a small smile came on his mouth and then he toss the ball back to Aizawa which make all of them confused and then Izuku said

"As you command, sensei" Izuku said while rolling up his sleeves which show bandages were tied up on his arms

'_Bandages' _all were thinking and then Izuku removed his bandaged which show weight bands were tied up on his arms and then Izuku removed them from his arm

Bakugo look toward him and thought '_Huh, that shitty Deku thinks that while losing some weight he can win'_

But Bakugou didn't know that what's gonna happen next

After removing hid weights from his arm he throws them forward and when they landed on the round

***Dum***

A small crater form while dust were flying around it

Pin drop silence

"Eh!?" was the only word came out from their mouth and Bakugou was gritting his teeth in anger and Todoroki was looking at him with focus

'_Who is this guy?'_

"Huh, its feel good to be free from weights" Izuku said while stretching his arm and then, Izuku put his right hand in front and yelled

"Carrier blade: fire smasher"

Izuku whole body was covered in with fire and then his hair color changed to Fierce red and then a big sword came on his hand

The sword was board, long red color sword with same red color

(**A/N: You can see the image on the story cover pic)**

Izuku swing fire smasher and then put it on his shoulder, when he put it on his shoulder some crater form around his feet which clearly shows that how heavy it is

Izuku closed his eyes and said '_Its time stop holding back' _and then he open his eyes '_Maybe a little'_ and then he said

"**BLAZE DRIVE"**

And then Fire smasher erupted in blazing red fire and it's also producing lots of heat wave which all of them were feeling like they were standing in desert but it didn't affect Izuku but we can't say same thing about his upper part of his uniform which was burning and exposing his upper body but Izuku didn't notice it and turn toward Aizawa sensei who was watching him with clearly shock expression and said

"Sensei, on my signal please throws that ball toward me"

Izuku pick fire smasher from his shoulder and stand in baseball batter stance and then took a deep breath and then released it

"Now"

Aizawa tossed the ball toward him and then Izuku swing fire smasher in 360 spin and then yelled

"**Inferno style: BURNING-**

When ball connect with the bat, he yelled

"**IMPAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCTTTTTTTTTTTT"**

Izuku swing fire smasher with his full power and shot the burning ball in the sky and its look like a meteorite

When Izuku swing and smashed the ball then it released a powerful wind pressure which move few student backward and they all were shocked with the power

"What hell was that?"

"What a power"

"Amazing midoriya san/Deku-kun"

Todoroki was staring at him with widen eyes

'_That fire…., it was even more powerful then my father's flame'_

Aizawa was even more shocked by his power and thought if he have used this much of power in entrance test then he would already passed in a second and also most shocking thing was that when Izuku used blaze drive, he tried to erase his quirk but he couldn't and the his device made beeping sound and then he look and then show the whole class

**6,400 meters**

What the hell

That's Impossible

So MANLYYYYYYYY

Izuku return his fire smasher back and the look toward him and said

"Sensei you asked for plus ultra, I gave you extreme, how's it" Izuku asked with a neutral expression

Aizawa gave a smile with his eyes widen and thought '_This kid, he has the fire of passion in his eyes and also determination, he has the potential' _Then he said "Oh-ho"

Whole class was shocked from his score and some were cheering for him

Todoroki was speechless from his score; he was so shocked that even he didn't know what should he say and Bakugou

WELL

"DEKU" Bakugou yelled and charged toward with explosion in his hand angered on his face "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THESE POWER, ANSWER ME"

But before he could reach, his body was wrapped in white cloth

"Guhhh…., shit this cloth? I can't"

"It's my special capturing weapon, a steel wire alloy woven with carbon Non fiber"

Bakugou tried to use his quirk but somehow he couldn't use it

"What the fuck, why can't I use my quirk" Bakugou yelled

"Well" Before Aizawa could reply Izuku cut him and said

"Because, he's Eraserhead and he can easily disable his quirk" Izuku turn toward him and then he said "Bakugou" Then his neutral expression turn into happy and said "Take a chill pill dude"

It made him more pissed off and tried to lung toward him

"Enough Bakugou go back and stop wasting our time" Aizawa said to him and Bakugou walk back with an angered look on his face

Izuku walked toward his weight and then pick them up, when he turnaround he saw that all the girls of his class was staring at him

Well whole class was staring at him but the girls were starting at him while blushing and some were looking at him with predator eyes

Izuku noticed it and thought '_Why are they staring at me like that'_

Then he heard Ochako calling him

"D-Deku- kun" She said hesitantly while blushing and covering her eyes with her hands while taking some peek from her right eyes

"Ochako- san, why are they staring at me and why are you covering you" Izuku asked innocently

"Uh…., well" she said while pointing at me and then he notice that

HE was half naked, my t-shirt was burned

When Izuku notice he took a step back while blushing a little

"Ah, Sorry" Izuku said while taking a step back and then tied back his weight on his arm but girls were still staring at him shamelessly oh his six pack abs and his fine tune body.

While girls were staring at him, few boys were getting jealous from him getting attention from them especially Mineta who giving him stink eyes and thinking '_Such a show-off'_

* * *

**TIMESKIP**

After giving all the test, all of them were standing in line and waiting for their result

"Time to show the result" Aizawa with result card and then he show to the class and the ranking were same as manga only Izuku was in first place and Mineta was in the last place

Izuku look toward Mineta and thought '_Poor guy' _and Mineta was on the verge of tears but then Aizawa break a bombshell on them

"Oh by the way, about Expulsion, I was lying"

Silence

"What!?" All students yell together except Izuku and Momo

Momo said "Of course guys it was just a ruse, C'mon guys, use your brain"

And they hear snickering and they turn to the source they saw Izuku who was still half-naked trying to hold his laughter and he was thinking about their face when they learn about the truth

Momo look toward him and asked "What's funny midoriya san"

"Izuku said while trying to control his laugh and "Oh…... Hah…, Nothing… Phew…., hehehehehehe, I'll tell you later"

Before she could ask any other question, Aizawa interrupt her and said

"Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom so give them an once-over and Midoriya" Aizawa said while looking at him "stays her, I want to talk about something"

After few second all students move back to their class only Aizawa and Midoriya who was still half naked were standing on the ground

They both were standing silently for seconds then Izuku broke the silence

"Umm, sir"

"Why couldn't I erase your quirk" Aizawa asked

"Huh"

"When you used your quirk while ball throw, I tried to erase it but I couldn't erase it, why"

Izuku gave a smile and said "Oh, that easy sir, I'm quirkless"

Aizawa was shocked with his answer then he remember that in his bio-data he also has written his status quirkless

"Then, how" Aizawa asked

Then Izuku told him whole story about his life his training from last 10 yrs and other thing except about the dragon and their prophesy instead he said that his master gave him the weapons after passing the test

"And that how I get these powers and it's my dream to became a hero and prove the world that quirkless people can be a hero" Izuku said with determination

Aizawa heard his story carefully and he found a build up respect for him and also he's proving his theory about that doesn't matter to be a hero

"You really came from a long far journey, kid. I wish, I could meet your master"

"Me too" Izuku said and then he turn toward him and said

"I like your style"

"Huh"

"Oh C'mon, sensei I know you were lying when you said about not expelling other because last year you expelled the whole hero class semester because you didn't see any potential in them, isn't" Izuku said with a smirk

"And how do you know that" Aizawa ask

"Oh, just a research"

Aizawa then give a smile and then that smile turn into a laugh after few second Aizawa said

"You are an amazing kid, you know"

"Sir, Tell me something I don't" Izuku reply him

Then Aizawa send him back to the class but before Izuku walk away Aizawa called him

"Whatever we talk here will stay between us"

Izuku turn toward him and give a smile and said

"Hai, Sensei" Izuku said with bowing his head toward him and walk back toward his class

'_Midoriya, you are amazing'_ Aizawa thought while walking back to the office to inform about his class and Izuku midoriya

* * *

**TIMESKIP**

After getting dressed in his school uniform, Izuku moved back his class where he was greeted with other classmate and they all were congratulating him on getting first and Introduce them to him and also Izuku introduce himself and then studying all the class

Finally, it lunch break, Izuku walk out from class toward the class he saw a familiar face which he in the morning

"Kaneki" Izuku said to himself when he saw Kaneki and a girl were surrounded by some students

When he gets near them, he heard their conversation

"Hey guys, look isn't he the same freak from Tokyo" said by first student

"Leave him alone Kiva" said by the girl who was standing with Kaneki

"Oh look, freak got a girlfriend" said by the second student and then they both started laughing at him Kaneki was standing with his head down and the girl trying to comfort him

And then second boy say "I still can't believe that the U.A the prestigious school of Japan could give accept" He said while pointing at Kaneki with a disgust "a freak like you"

The girl couldn't take anymore and she slapped him and then yelled

"Shut up, Serizawa"

"Sakura, enough please let's move from here" Kaneki called girl whose name was Sakura but Serizawa grab him from collar

Then, there was silence for a moment

Sakura try to help him but Kiva grabbed her arm and pulls backward

"Listen you freak, If you think by getting admission in this school that you are better than us then think again" he shove him on the wall while his fist turn into crystal "Well look like I have to teach you a lesson" Serizawa pulled his fist back to punch him while Kaneki closed his eyes but it didn't came, when Kaneki open his eye he saw the same boy whom he met this morning blocking his fist

"And I say, Just leave him alone dude" Izuku said and then push his fist backward and free Kaneki from his hold and stand in front of him

Serizawa took a step back and then he saw Izuku and say "And who are you, wannabe" and throw a punch toward him but Izuku easily catch it with an ease and then said

"AH, Where's my manners" Izuku said while pulled him back and hit him with forearm on his guts which and then hit him with uppercut punch which launch him high a little bit and then in his momentum Izuku leave his fist and put it on his back and put his right hand on his neck and hit him choke-slam in the air

"My name is Izuku midoriya" Izuku give a smile toward him while pinning him down and look toward Kiva who was in shock from the sight and still grabbed Sakura arm

"Dude, it's rude to grab a lady arm without permission, don't you know" Izuku said while releasing killer intent toward him and Kiva instantly leaves her arm and took step backward

Izuku look toward Serizawa who was lying unconscious, Izuku stand up on his feet and look toward Kiva whose legs were shacking and sweating like bullets

"Take him to Recovery girl and never show your face in front of me and them" Izuku said while pointing toward Kaneki and Sakura, while Sakura ran toward Kaneki and checked on him

Kiva nodded rapidly and picked Serizawa and took him to the nurse room

When they both were out of his sight Izuku turn toward Kaneki and move toward him

"Kaneki, are you fine" Izuku asked

"Y-yeah"

"Well that's good"

"Thank you, for helping us, my name is Sakura, Sakura Nohara "

"Izuku midoriya, Kaneki who was that" Izuku asked

"Huh, he was my neighbor from Tokyo" Kaneki replied in depressed way

Izuku didn't tried to push this matter much more and then he helped him for getting up on his feet and then said

"Hey, wanna grab a bite" Izuku said while rubbing his tummy "I'm so hungry"

Kaneki and Sakura looked at each other and smiled

"Yeah, let's go" Sakura said with happy tune and Kaneki also nodded

The three of them moved on their way to canteen and also it's the starting of a new friendship

* * *

**To be continued**

**I hope you like this Episode: 6 (First day and first test Pt- 2)**

**If you're a new reader so please follow it, Favorite it, and also review it about your opinion on this chapter **

**Please**

**And also Wish you a Happy New year to you all Guys **

**Next Episode: Battle arc and UNRAVEL**

**GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA**

**Peace out**


	8. Episode-7 Battle test

**Hey Guys, Lucifer swift is in the house with a new chapter of this story and also please Follow, Favorite and also please Review it.**

**HERE WE GO**

**Ep-7 (Battle test)**

* * *

Today our hero, Izuku midoriya was sitting in his English class, where Present Mic was teaching them but Izuku was not focusing on the lesson but instead his mind was somewhere and he was thinking about yesterday event that happen

**[Flashback]**

_Izuku was walking toward canteen with Kaneki and Sakura_

_While walking Izuku saw Sakura, well she looks like an average girl whose hair color ware dark blue and her eyes were black who were wearing same U.A uniform like other students_

_While walking Izuku ask_

"_So, who were those two?"_

_Kaneki look toward him with little bit nervousness but Sakura answered his question_

"_They were Serizawa and Kiva, second year hero course student"_

"_Second year, huh" Izuku said to himself and thinking and then_

"_So, why were they bullying you" Izuku asked while looking at her_

_But before she could answer him Kaneki reply immediately_

"_It's nothing" and then he started walking fast ahead Izuku try to call and stop him but he just ran away from them_

_Izuku turn toward Sakura who was looking ahead with worried expression on the way where Kaneki left_

"_Hey, Sakura" Izuku asked and she turn toward him_

"_Well, I know that it's none of my business, but I really want to know, why" Izuku asked sincerely_

_Sakura look toward him for a moment and then said_

"_Well…."_

**[F****LASH BACK END]**

"**I'M HERE, THROUHGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON"** Allmight announced loudly while standing at the door which distract Izuku and then he look toward Allmight

Izuku look toward him with neutral expression and then Allmight look toward him

"Midoriya shonen" Allmight said to himself in low tone and thinking about the event when Aizawa-san came to office and give the detail about the student especially Izuku midoriya and when he declared that Izuku was truly quirkless it shocked the whole staff because it was the first time in history of U.A that a quirkless student entered in hero course and he also praise Izuku which also stunned the teachers because Aizawa never praised people easily

And then Allmight looked toward the students who were excited to see him

"Holy shit, its Allmight"

"I can't believe that All might's really gonna teaching us"

"Isn't it his silver age costume?"

"So, cool"

After hearing them, Allmight bring his attention from Allmight toward the class

"**I AM THE FOUNDATION HEROIC TEACHER, Allmight!** **FROM THIS CLASS, WE'LL BE BUILDING UP YOUR HERO FOUNDATION THROUGH VARIOUS TRAIL" **

Then he took a second of break to create a suspense and said

"**LET'S JUMP RIGHT IN WITH"**

"**BATTLE TRAIL" **Allmight announced

After hearing the announcement, Katsuki suddenly grinned in excitement, eager to fight and Izuku was sitting with blank expression except his eye brows were lifted

'_Battle, huh' _Izuku thought

"**And to go with that" **declared Allmight before pointing at the side of the wall in style, "**Are these"**

The wall suddenly began shifting before shelves came out with suit case in them, each one labeled with their student number.

"**We've prepared the gear we had you send in request, Get change and well be ready to go, gather at Ground Beta"**

"Our costume"

"Awesome"

Izuku walk toward the costume with other student

Izuku pull out his briefcase from the shelf and the put it on his table and open it up and checked it and gave a smile to it

* * *

**[SCENE CHANGE]**

Allmight stood at Ground beta, waiting at the exit the students to come out

"**They say clothes make a person, ladies and Gentlemen" **Allmight says as the student came to the ground **"Be fully aware now, from now on …. You are heroes!"**

Allmight saw every student were present their except one

Izuku Midoriya

And then he heard a call from the entrance

"Sorry for getting late"

Izuku came out from shadow; He was wearing a black long coat with fingerless glove and wearing his carrier bracelet on his right hand and black pants and his signature red shoes, also a white ANBU mask hanged on his right side of head

**[A/N: You can see it on the cover image of the story and also please Follow, favorite and REVIEW IT]**

"Ah! Deku" Izuku heard the voice and turn around

When he turns around, his face turn into deep shade of red

Why? Because

Well, first, it was Ochako who called him. Second, her hero suit was skinny tight pick space suit and she was looking at him with her bubbly smile

"Whoa, Uraraka-san" Izuku said while covering his face with his mask to hide his blush from her

She walks toward him while looking at his costume

"Whoa, Deku-kun, your costume looks so cool"

"T-Thanks" Izuku replied nervously

'_What's happening with me, why am I always nervous and blush in front of her'_ Izuku thought and the he said

"W-Well, your costume also looks nice"

"Oh, thanks" she said while blushing a little bit from his compliment "But I think, I should be more specified with my outfit request" she said, blushing and rubbing her neck. "The suit is so tight and curvy and it's embarrassing".

Before Izuku could reply to her Allmight said

"**So class, today battle will be an indoor battle trial"**

"**Villain clean up is usually seen out in the open, but statistically, the better part of it is an indoor job"**

Izuku and Class 1-a were listening him carefully Allmight

"**For this test, you'll separate into Villain and hero groups, FOR A TWO-ON-TWO TEAM BATTLE!" **

"What about the foundation training"

"**This is Foundation Training, only without robots to destroyed"**

"**Any question" **Allmight asked

And then the whole class starts their rapid fire question

"So how do we determine who win or lose"

"Is it okay if we just blow them away?"

"Is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa sensei's Exercise…?"

"Doesn't this cape looks dashing on me"

"**Wait, I can't hear you if you speak all at once!"**

Allmight put his hand in his pocket and pull out a chit and start reading it

'_Cheating sheet, Seriously' _Izuku thought while looking at Allmight who was reciting the plot of the task which defeating the villain and seize the Bomb

A normal Classic hero Mission

"**And your Teammates and opponents will be chosen by lottery" **Allmight said while carry a box

"Is that really how we'll do it!?" Iida asked

"Well Iida" Izuku said while drawing Iida attention toward him "Pros are often forced to make impromptu team-up with other hero they might not know very well, so that what they are testing with us"

"I see, thank you Midoriya san" Iida said to Izuku and then turn toward Allmight "I Apologize for questioning you sir"

"**Anyway, Let's START THIS!"**

**[A/N: - All pairing are gonna be same as anime and manga and also PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW IT GUYS…]**

'_Well looks like the whole universe trying to get us together' _Izuku thought while looking while bushing under his mask

"Wow! We must be linked or something" Ochako said with excitement

Izuku was having Heart attack from her smile her cuteness and how same she was thinking as him. He couldn't answer her so he just nod to her

And then Allmight announced the first pair and it was

**Izuku midoriya and Ochako Uraraka VS Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugou**

Allmight send Villain team inside the building for hiding the bomb and the hero team got 5 min of time for planning

Ochako and Izuku were standing at the entrance of the building with the layout and blueprint of the building

Ochako saw the layout and said to herself

"A layout map of the building, Guess we have to commit it to memory"

And then she looks toward Izuku who was studying the map, checking all the entrance and exit of the building while muttering in low voice

"Deku-kun" Ochako said while shaking his shoulder

"Huh" Izuku said while getting distracted from him thought

"Are you fine?"

"Y-Yeah, I was thinking and" Izuku said while looking at her confidently and said "I have a plan"

"Really"

"Yeah, now listen"

Izuku then whisper all his plan to Ochako and then after sometime they heard Allmight announcement

"**Team Hero proceed toward the entrance"**

Izuku and Ochako walk toward the entrance

"Remember the Plan, Uraraka san"

"Ok, and Deku-kun, I have told you Please call me Ochako" she said while pouting

"H-Hai" Izuku said while blushing under his mask

"Say it" Ochako said

Izuku was blushing hard but Allmight voice saved him

"**START"**

"Let's go" Izuku said and they both move forward inside the building

* * *

**Observation Room**

Allmight and the whole Class 1-A was watching both hero and Villain team from Surveillance camera

"Hey, Kirishima who do you think win"

"I don't know Mina"

"I bet 20 bucks that Midoriya will win"

"But Bakugou is also their and he's not push over"

While all the student were discussing about the match there were 2 people who were thinking about one particular person in that match

'_Izuku midoriya, how strong are you' _Todoroki thought

'_**Midoriya shonen'**_

* * *

**Battle building**

Izuku and Ochako walking quietly and slowly in the building, while walking Izuku was in his alert mode and walking forward very carefully and same goes with Ochako

When Izuku reached at the 2 side turn he raised his fist as sign to stop for Ochako and she stopped and then Izuku look toward him

"What happen" Ochako ask quietly

Izuku made a sign which said "Quite and stay here"

Izuku walk toward the wall near the corner and put his ear on it and heard vibration. Izuku gave a smirk to himself

Why

Because he know

He's here

"OCHAKO, DUCK" Izuku yelled

She ducked as he said to him and the she heard

"DEKU….."

Katsuki ran out from corner with explosion on his right hook but Izuku was ready for it and shifted right side to dodge his explosion and then grab his arm with a smirk

"Hey, Asshole"

Izuku said then he pulled him in taekwondo style and slams him on the floor with force

When Izuku slam him on floor he look toward Ochako who was stand in front and watching him

"Ochako, Go and remember stick with the plan"

"Hai"

Ochako said while running toward the stairs while thinking his plan

**[FLASHBACK]**

"_When we enter in the building, I know, that Bakugou will come for me and he will leave Iida for guarding the bomb"_

"_Ok, then"_

"_Then, I will stay and handle him while you go for Iida"_

"_What" Ochako said in shock because after seeing Bakugou she know that he's aggressive and will not show any mercy to his opponents, then Ochako asked in worried way "Are you sure, I mean"_

"_Don't worry I'll handle him, now listen when you reached at the bomb, First try to examine the situation, If you could handle him then it's Ok but If things gets out of hands then try to maintain a distance from him, Don't try go offensive on him and if he try to attack you then try to stay away from him, Remember our goal is to capture the bomb not to fight"_

"_Ok"_

"_And also if you get any problem while capturing the bomb then we'll use plan B"_

**[FLASHBACK END]**

'_I hope your plan's work' _Ochako thought while running on her way to the bomb

Katsuki was red in anger and launching explosion on Izuku and he was dodging every attack gracefully

"Stay still, YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Bakugou roar while launching

"Sorry dude, But I'm not interested getting burned" Izuku said while duck his last blast and then hit him with an uppercut punch

'_Now, it's my time' _Izuku thought

Izuku stand in his Strong fist style stance and then charged toward him and then first straight punch on his face and then launch a right hook on his face

Bakugou took a step back from his hit but Izuku didn't gave him any chance to retaliate and then launch a barrage of punches on his body and then hit him with a spinning kick on his face

Izuku took a step backward to maintain a distance while looking at Bakugou who was trying to get back on his feet from Izuku beating

And he was truly royally pissed and when looks toward Izuku slide his mask to the right side of his head and said

"Is that it? Man you truly disappoint me" Izuku said with smirk

Now Bakugou anger was beyond then his normal because

Deku was looking him down

Deku, the guy who nothing

A worthless

A pebble on the road

A trash

A good for nothing was looking down on him

"Well, I should keep going" Izuku said while turning around but then he stop and turn his head toward him and said

"Your waste of my time"

And those words were the trigger of that explosive bomb which know as

Katsuki Bakugou

Now Katsuki was getting steam off from his body while looking at Izuku who's showing his back to him

"DEKU!?"

Katsuki yelled and launched explosion from both of his hand which work as rocket boaster and fly toward him with full speed

Izuku didn't turn around but he know that he was charging toward him and the he smirk

'_The fish caught in the net' _Izuku thought

While flying toward him, Katsuki face his palm toward Izuku who was still showing his back toward him

"DIE…" Bakugou yell while launching explosion on him

But at the last moment, Izuku flip in the air

In slow motion

Izuku flip above Bakugou and did a cork-screw turn with a neutral expression with his right punch pulled back, Katsuki body move forward a little until his back came in position and when it came Izuku hit a perfect power pack straight punch and slam him on the ground

* * *

**Observation Room**

"**What just happen?"**

The whole class was watching the fight, when Izuku was fighting they were cheering for him but when Katsuki launched him with his explosion then in a blink Katsuki lying on the ground and Izuku was on top of him

The whole class were murmuring and muttering about what just happen right now

"Excuse me sir"

"**Yes, Miss Yaoyorozu" **Allmight asked

"Can you play it again with slow-motion" Yaoyorozu asked while looking at the screen

Without any question, Allmight picked up the remote and rewind the scene and play it in slow motion and then they saw the whole scene clearly what happen in it

And when they saw it, their reaction were shock

"What the f&"

"Amazing"

"How did he do that?"

All student were amazed with Izuku moves and giving their comments except 2 students who were watching it care fully

"That's an amazing show of his skill" Said by the first student who was watching it carefully

"Huh" said by the whole class include Allmight

"In the beginning of the fight the way Izuku show his skill while dodging gracefully, His stance, his fighting style his calm and focus, its perfect and also in this whole fight he was just using martial art" said by the student

"Ojiro-san, are you saying that in this whole battle he didn't" Said by the Invisible girl

"Yes, No quirk only taijutsu and martial art"

"Not only that" said by the second student

"**Huh, what else, Kaminari shonen"**

Danki Kaminari looks toward the class with 'Are you kidding me' look

"Seriously, Can't you see" Kaminari said while pointing toward the screen

"He pulled one of the Naruto Classic legendary moves"

The whole class was stay silently for a moment

"Naru-what" asked by jiro

Kaminari looked toward jiro and other classmates with an expression of shock look like he's about to get heart attack

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING, YOU DON'T KNOW NARUTO….,"

* * *

**Battle building**

Ochako checking every room to find the bomb

'_Where is it' _Ochako thought while walking on her way then she heard a voice coming from the front room

'_Huh' _Ochako thought then she put her ear on the door and she heard Iida's mumbling sound coming from the room

'_There he is' _Ochako thought while silently entering in the room then hide bind the pillar, then she check her surrounding the whole room was clean and there were no item in the room to float

Ochako put her hand on his ear piece

"Deku"

"Yeah" Izuku answered while walking away from lying Bakugou

"I found the weapon"

"Where it is" Izuku asked

"It's on the 4th floor 3rd room near the stairs"

"I'm Coming" Izuku said while walking forward

While walking forward he heard grunting sound coming from behind, Izuku turn toward and saw Bakugou getting back on his feet with so much anger and Hatred toward Midoriya

"You're not going anywhere" Bakugou said with angered toward him

Izuku took a deep sigh and he was about to turn back and walk away from him then he heard a little voice

'_Ch'ing'_

Izuku heard it and then look toward Bakugou, whose face was turn into evil smirk and Izuku know

Something bad gonna happen

"Now it's time to show you my true power Deku, since you know how my quirk works. I secrete nitroglycerin from my sweat to make it blow up and these gauntlet are made to store my sweat to make a big blast"

Bakugou said while pointing his gauntlet toward Izuku and said

"Any last word" Bakugou said with smirk

"**Bakugou, don't do it, it's dangerous" **Allmight warn him on their Intercom

"Only if he didn't dodge from it" Bakugou answered without caring of anything and then he pulled the pin from his gauntlet

***Booooooommmmm***

A big torrent wave of fire rushed toward Izuku, But he didn't move from his place and stayed there while his hair were covering his eyes and only one thing came out from his mouth

"Bakugou, you truly disappoint me"

Then, the fire crashed on him and it makes a hole on the wall and creates a loud noise

***BANG***

* * *

**With Ochako**

Ochako was hiding behind the pillar of the room from Iida who was guarding the bomb and also try his best to act as a villain, whom he clearly failed from it, and Ochako was trying so hard not laugh and then she heard

***BANG***

A loud explosion was heard and it shook the whole building from the foundation to the top

'_Whoa, what was that' _Ochako thought and then she heard Iida voice

"Bakugou, was that" Iida asked loudly and worried in his earpiece

It made Ochako scared a little bit and worried for Izuku because he was fighting against him

"Deku, can you hear me" Ochako asked in her earpiece

No response

"Deku"

No response

"Izuku, answer me" she asked in screamed-whisper way

After few second, she heard static voice and then she heard his voice

"I'm fine, Ochako-Chan" Izuku answered

"Deku, what happen there, what was that noise?"

"Don't worry, I fine, I call you later"

His transmit was disconnected from but at least it gave her relieve that he's fine and then she look toward Iida who was still trying to contact Bakugou but he was not answering him

'_This is it' _Ochako thought and then she ran toward Iida and bomb and jump in the air while making herself float with her quirk but Iida noticed her

'_Not so fast' _Iida thought and ran toward the bomb and picked it up and ran with his super speed into other direction while carrying the bomb

"HAHAHA, Nice try hero but you can't beat me SO EASILY HAHAHAHAHA" Iida said in his villain gimmick

Ochako tried hard to control on her laugh, but somehow she control herself and look toward him

'_Darn it' _Ochako thought

* * *

**With Izuku and Bakugou**

**Izuku P.O.V**

He tried to kill me

He tried to kill me!

HE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME

These only words were roaming inside my head while I was standing with my taijutsu gauntlet and boots in fire mode while standing in cross arm position to save my body from the explosion, well my whole suit was fine because it was designed for protection from flames, water and any kind of weather but my mask was made up of wood, which was hand crafted by my sensei which she has gifted on my tenth birthday and god it was saved from the flames while covering my face but due to the impactful explosion it got break from bottom which cause his lower half was shown

I'm pissed

Not because he broke my mask, one of the memory of my master.

The main reason was he tried to fucking kill me and he Says that HE WANT TO BE A FUCKING HERO

Well, its look like I have show him what a true hero is

* * *

**Narrator P.O.V**

While thinking about what just happen, Izuku got a call from Ochako who was asking about him in worried way and he answered her back tell her that he's fine and call back later

While Bakugou was standing there with a victory grin on his face, but his Victory smirk turned into shocked and horror look when he saw Izuku standing their fine and in one piece in cross arm position and then he also heard Allmight warning about not using that move again but he was not Paying attention on his voice was only looking at Izuku Midoriya and he doesn't look good

He looked pissed

And then he heard

"Bakugou, Bakugou, Bakugou" Izuku said while his red hair were covering

**(A/N: - Currently Izuku is in his Fire mode so, yeah his hair were red. And please favorite it, Follow it and review it) **

"At first, I thought you was just a hot head bully who want to be on the top, but I never thought that you'll this far to kill me" Izuku said while taking a step toward him and sliding his half broken mask on his face which was only showing his mouth

Bakugou was shocked, stunned and scared from him while he's taking steps toward him

'_IMPOSSIBLE, HOW, HOW DID HE SURVIVED' _Bakugou thought while taking a step backward while Izuku walking toward him but Bakugou somehow regain some of his courage and then point his right arm forward

"Die" Bakugou shot normal explosion toward Izuku but Izuku stop it with his right arm and absorb his flame in his gauntlet

"Your truly are worse than trash, Bakugou and YOU CALL YOURSELF A FUCKING HERO" Izuku yelled while releasing his killer intent toward him and also a fire fierce aura covered Izuku Body

Izuku put his hand on his earpiece and said

"Allmight, If you're listening it then I would like apologize to you, Today I'm gonna beat the crap out of this guy but don't worry I won't cripple him for life time but he wouldn't able to walk this whole Day"

"**Midoriya shone, what-"**

"Over an out"

Izuku said and then pulled out his earpiece and put it in his pocket and looked toward Bakugou

"Well, at first I thought I would go easy on you but" Izuku said while walking toward him in fast pace and Bakugou shot another explosion but Izuku blurred out from that place came right in front of him

"If you want to play as a villain then" Izuku said then he punched him on his guts but he didn't let him go instead he picked Bakugou from his fist which was still connected on his guts and lift him up and throw his ahead

"I'll treat you like a villain" Izuku said while rushing forward and then kick him on his guts again while Bakugou was still in air and launched him toward the door which was behind him but Izuku didn't show any mercy and sprinted forward and hit him with a dropkick which make him break the door and smashed his body on the wall

"This is it" Izuku said to himself

"FIRE STYLE" Izuku screamed and smashed his fist on his guts again and yelled

"BLAZING NUCKLE" Izuku screamed and launched a mega Barrage of his fist on his whole body while counting every punch

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,_10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,_41,42,

43,44,45,46,47,48,49" Izuku stopped while pulling his right punch which was coved in red hot flame aura and it was shining brightly backward while Bakugou condition was worse he body was stick on wall while big and long cracked were formed on the wall and his whole body was swelled and bruised with his punches

Then Izuku scream and launch his last punch on him

"50" Izuku yelled and launch his last punch on him which make him spit some blood and the wall behind his broke down which makes him fall outside of the building

Well thank god, they were on the first floor so his landing was good but his condition was not so good and then he heard Announcement

"**Katsuki Bakugou has been eliminated only one Villain left AND PLEASE SOMEONE SEND MEDIC"**

Then Izuku look toward Bakugou, while looking toward his condition Izuku felt guilty for beating him so hard

'_Damn, I never my 5% could be this much' _Izuku thought while walking toward the stairs

'_I hope he's fine' _Izuku thought while moving away from that room toward the stairs and then he put his ear piece

* * *

**Observation Room**

The whole room was shocked and silence from the scene what they saw

At first they saw Bakugou launch a giant explosion on Izuku but Izuku came out in his fire Avatar and he said something in his earpiece which nobody except Allmight could hear and Allmight tried to warn him

"**Midoriya shonen, what are trying to- Hello, HELLO"** Allmight tried to call him but Izuku already disconnected it

And then they saw Izuku blurred out and appear in front of Bakugou and launched him backward and then kick him again to another room, then Allmight change the Camera of other room in which they saw Izuku launch his barrage of punches on him and hit his last hit which thrown him out of the building

The whole class was stunned from his power

"That was" said by Mina hesitantly while trying hard not to puke

"That was" said by Jiro whose face was mortified

"Brutal, Dude that was FUCKING BRUTAL" Kaminari yelled while sitting in ball position while cuddling his body

Todoroki was standing their while his face was neutral but his face was covered in sweat and his left side was releasing steam but he was controlling his fire

'_THIS GUY IS A MONSTER' _Was the only thought running through their mind

Allmight took a deep breath and then press a button of the speaker and announced

"**Katsuki Bakugou has been eliminated only one Villain left AND PLEASE SOMEONE SEND MEDIC"**

* * *

**With Izuku Midoriya**

"Hey, Uraraka-san"

"Deku-kun" Ochako answered while she ran toward Iida to capture the bomb and like her last 5 tries Iida picked it up and ran away

"How's it going" Izuku asked walking on the stairs and then came to the 4th floor

Izuku was standing on the same location which was given to him 4th floor, 3rd room near the stairs

"Uraraka-san, Plan B, Now" Izuku said

After hearing his command Ochako ran toward the door and stand their while remembering his word

**[FLASHBACK]**

"_What the plan B" Ochako asked _

"_When I say plan B, if you weren't able to capture the bomb then ran toward the door and put you back against it and the tap on the door one time as a signal that your standing there on position" Izuku said_

**[FLASHBACK END]**

Ochako ran toward the door and she did as he said to her

Izuku was stand outside the door

"Taijutsu gauntlet: Lightning mode" Izuku said and then he turn into in his Lightning Avatar

Izuku move near the door and then he tapped 4 times lightly on the door which gave a signal

**[FLASHBACK]**

"_When I tapped door 4 times, it's a signal that I'm standing in position"_

"_Then"_

"_Then try to taunt or make fun of Iida to charge toward you"_

"_What?!"_

"_Don't worry, when he move away from the bomb then just open the door and run diagonal direction only 5 steps and remember you have to run away from bomb not toward the bomb and remember, that he should be standing at 90__ degree angle of the door" _

_Ochako looked a little bit of confused and try to process on it, while Izuku look toward her and grab her hand with both of his hand which snap back her to reality_

"_Do you think you can do it" Izuku asked while looking at her because he also know that it's a little bit of complicated plan of anybody_

_But Ochako gave a smile and said_

"_Don't worry, I'll got it"_

_Izuku pass a smile and said_

"_This whole plan depend on you now Ochako"_

**[FLASHBACK END]**

Ochako was standing against the wall looking toward Iida who was standing in front of her against his bomb while guarding

'_Ok, now he's standing in 90 degree angle, now I have made his charge toward me' _Ochako thought

"What happen, do you give up, huh, Hero" Iida taunt Ochako while trying to doing his role as a villain

Ochako look toward him with a smirk and said "Say the guy who couldn't catch me"

"What"

"Yeah you heard me you can't stop me, from trying and also you didn't able to put a scratch"

Izuku was standing outside while charging his power

'_Come on' _Izuku thought

Iida was standing still on his place

'_Come on Iida take a bait' _Ochako thought while looking toward him

But he didn't move from his place then Ochako pulled her last card

"What happen, are you scarred that you will lose to a girl, Mr. Villain" Ochako said taunt way

This was last straw for Iida

"How dare you to disrespect me you Hero, I will defeat you right here" Iida said while steam were coming out from his leg motor "RIGHT NOW"

"This is it" Izuku and Ochako said quietly and then Izuku pressed the button of his Earpiece

"OCHAKO, NOW"

Without wasting any time Ochako pulled the door open and ran diagonally as she was said

Iida charged but reduce his speed while looking at her running in wrong direction

"Where she's going" Iida said to himself but he got his answer

"EXTREAM SPEED"

Before Iida could notice it was too late for him

Izuku ran toward him and then grabbed him from his waist from front

'Midoriya' Iida thought shocking way

'_Sorry, Iida' _Izuku thought

Before Iida could notice, Izuku picked Iida from his waist and then

"HAAAAAAA" Izuku screamed and the hit Iida with a spin buster turn and plant on the ground and then he heard the announcement

"**HERO TEAM WINS"**

Izuku look toward Ochako who has touched the bomb

They did it

They did it

They fucking did it

After hearing the announcement Izuku leave unconscious Iida on floor and without wasting anytime he ran toward Ochako who also walk toward him and they hug each other

"We did it, Ochako-Chan, we did" Izuku said while lifting Ochako from floor and spinning around

"Yes, we did it" Ochako replied with happiness and she also hugged him tightly

After sometime they notice their condition and then let go each other while blushing in deep red

"S-Sorry, Uraraka san"

"N-No, I sorry for, you know"

They both stayed in that awkward position and looked at each other and burst into laugh

'That was awesome' both thought at the same time

* * *

**To be continued**

**I hope you like this Episode: 7 (Battle test)**

**If you're a new reader so please follow it, Favorite it, and also review it about your opinion on this chapter **

**Please**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA**

**Peace out**


	9. Episode-8 Bonding

**Hey Guys, Lucifer swift is in the house with a new chapter of this story and also please Follow, Favorite and also please Review it.**

**HERE WE GO**

* * *

**Ep-8 (Bonding)**

**Observation Room**

**HERO TEAM WIN!**

When the class heard the announcement, the whole erupt with cheering and clapping

"That was awesome"

"Unbelievable"

"Amazing"

"SO MANLY"

"**So, students who's the MVP of this match" **Allmight asked

Without thinking or any objection the yelled one name together

"MIDORIYA"

Izuku and Ochako walk toward the observation room with Iida who walking with support of Izuku shoulder while rubbing his back of pain due to the spinbuster

When they entered in the room, they were greeted by the student's complements and their praise

"Man that move was so manly; I'm Enjirou Kirishima nice to meet you"

"I'm Seto, Dude you fight like a champ"

"I'm Asui Tsuyu, but you can call me Tsuyu"

And so on everyone greet and Introduce themselves to him and Izuku face was getting red like tomato because this is the first time someone praise him for his ability

Then, Izuku give them a smile while blushing, putting his hand on his back of head and rubbing it and then he said

"Thank you"

Izuku walk toward the chair with Iida and placed him on chair

"Ahh…. Hah" Iida moan in pain while sitting on the chair

"Sorry Iida, I didn't know that it would hurt you that bad"

"Don't mind, it was a practice test and these kind of thing happen in it…. Ahh, OW" Iida said while chopping his hand in the air and then he start hissing in pain.

While placing him on chair, he heard a voice

"Hey, Izuku?"

Izuku turn around and saw Kaminari was standing behind and said

"Huh"

Then he asked

"That move" Kaminari said

"Huh, what move?" Izuku asked in confusion

"That move, you used against Bakugou in the match, that jumping in the air and then slam him down"

"Yeah"

"That was from Naruto, isn't it?"

There was a moment of silence between them while starring at each other and then Izuku say

"Yeah, how you know that"

Kaminari give a Victory smirk and said

"I knew it, that the same move from the battle between Minato and Tobi when he use flying rajin move to beat him isn't"

After Izuku eyes were filled with excitement and the he smiled widely and he hopefully asked

"Do you watch naruto?"

"Watch?! Dude Naruto is in my blood dude, I love naruto dude"

And then Izuku anime Otaku mode was flipped and he turn into Otaku and asked in excitement

"Did you watch the whole series?"

"Yeah all episodes including fillers"

"Ahh, well I'm not the fan of the fillers"

"But some are good to watch you know some funny filler"

"Yeah, that's true"

"So how did you learn that move?"

"That makeshift Thunder rajin, well when I saw that episode, I watch that scene with slow motion and then I started practicing it, I practiced it daily, it took 3 months to master it" Izuku said proudly

"SUGGAAEE…., GAKOI" Kaminari said with sparkle in his eyes

Izuku gave him a proud smile while putting his fist in punching position but before he could say anything he was interrupted

"**Midoriya shonen"**

Izuku heard a stern voice from behind when he turnaround he saw Allmight with serious face

"**I want to talk in private, now"**

Allmight said

No

Allmight ordered him while looking at him, if it was someone else that person could be scared from his demeanor

But

Izuku midoriya was not someone else, he's the PERSON

Izuku just maintain his coolness and silently agreed and then they both walk out from observation while leaving everyone who started murmuring while Ochako look toward the door in worried way and said one word silently

"Deku-kun"

* * *

**Outside**

Izuku and Allmight were standing facing each other with normal expression

"**Midor-"**

Before Allmight could say Izuku interrupted him

"Wait"

'**Huh"**

"Before you say something, I have something to say"

Izuku said with straight face and then he bends forward and said

"I'm Sorry"

Izuku said and then he stands back in normal position

"For my behavior and also saying few bad and also the 'F' words on that, I shouldn't have talk to you in that way, On that day I was so much angry and I said so many bad thing on that, So please forgive me"

Izuku said then closed his eyes while bowing his head

There was a moment of silence then he heard Allmight word

"**Shonen, there's no need to apologize"**

Izuku look toward him while Allmight give him his signature smile and said

"**It was your right to be anger and also you just a young teenager so it's normal for you to behave like this"**

After hearing Allmight, Izuku took a deep sigh in relief

"**But still" **Allmight said in stern voice

"**I still upset for using lethal force on Bakugou"**

Izuku look toward him and said

"Well, he's the one who start it with that giant explosion and If it was someone else instead of me then that guy would be dead right by now" Izuku said

"And I just give him reply in his own way"

Allmight was stayed silent for a moment while Izuku study his look then he broke the silence and said

"Can we go back to the class?"

Izuku said while walking toward the Observation until Allmight ask a question

"**Midoriya, Are you truly Quirkless"**

Izuku stopped on the track and then turn around with neutral expression

"Yes, I am"

Allmight didn't asked him anything because his one answer give him the answers of his lots of question but the he realized one thing and said

"**Midoriya Shonen, about my quirk"**

"Don't worry" Izuku said while showing his back "Your secret is safe with me and also no I won't take you quirk"

After hearing his response, Allmight took a deep sigh while slumber his shoulder

"**Well, you could be the great holder of one for all" **Allmight said while putting his arm on his waist

Izuku turn toward him with his _'I don't care'_ look and says

"Don't worry, you'll found someone more worthy then me"

Allmight took a sigh and then both walk toward the Observation room

* * *

**TIMESKIP [FEW MIN]**

Izuku was bored

'_YAWNNNNN'_

After his match it was Todoroki and Shoji vs. Ojiro and Toru

And it was one sided match

Todoroki just freeze the whole building with both of them and due to the cold environment they both give up the round, so by default Todoroki team win

'_He didn't used his fire side'_ Izuku thought while observing his match and he was Disappoint

Why

Because

He didn't use his 100%

And Izuku want to see his fire but he didn't showed it and then all match goes same as Anime

**[A/N: I just being lazy]**

After finishing the test, all student of Class 1-A walk back their class except Bakugou who was still lying unconsciously on Infirmary Bed and Iida who recovered with help of some painkiller

Izuku was sitting idly on his chair, while fiddling pencil on his finger while thinking

'_What should I do?'_

It was free period of their class while the students were talking each other and while Izuku was sitting alone

'_It's so BORIIINNNGGGG' _Izuku thought while taking a deep sigh

"Deku-kun"

Izuku heard her voice and then he turn around and saw Ochako walking toward

"Oh, hey Uraraka-san" Izuku said with a smile and this time he didn't stutter but still blushed a little

And then Ochako said something which he never expected

"Wanna go out with me"

When Izuku heard and registered those words from her in his brain and when he decode then he only saw on word

'**DATE' **

Izuku stumble in shock and then

"Wahhaaa"

Izuku fall down with his chair with a shocked expression while whole class attention came to Izuku due to the sound of falling and Izuku voice

Izuku was blushing as red tomato

"W-W-What did you say" Izuku asked her while stutter

Ochako looked with a '_What did I say' _Expression

"Um, I said would you like to go outside of the class with me" Ochako asked

"Oh"

Izuku realized that she asked to walk out no on a date, then he get up on his feet while brushing his pant and then

"Y-Yeah, sure" Izuku said while regaining his posture and walk with her outside

But

They both didn't notice that 2 people were looking at them

"20 bucks, before the end of the year they both will be together as Couple" Mina said

"You're On" Said by Toru

* * *

[**SCENE CHANGE]**

Izuku and Ochako were walking side by side in Corridor, while Izuku trying his hard not to look toward her but still he was getting failed not to check her out

'_Oh in the name of every holy thing, Izuku, . '_

Izuku scold himself for staring her, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable

"Deku"

"Hah" Izuku startled and start looking left and right while bushing when Ochako called him

"Hai" Izuku said while looking downward with a little blush on his face

"Are you fine" Ochako asked while looking at him

Y-Yeah, I fine" Izuku said

Ochako looked front and then she said

"It's a weird day"

"Huh, what do you mean Uraraka-san?"

"Well, today we have our first hero test and while in the test, when I heard the explosion"

She stopped walking and they were in cafeteria which was empty not even Lunch Rush was there

"I was scared"

Izuku stop and then turn toward her

While slow blow of wind was coming out from the window which was open and it was blowing Ochako and Izuku hair

Then she put both of her hand on her heart

"When I heard the explosion"

Their as a moment of silence while both were standing in their same position and Izuku was looking at her but didn't said anything while Ochako repeat the same line

"When I heard the explosion"

Ochako bow her head while her hair were covering her eyes and also Izuku was standing while looking at her silently

"I felt something in my heart, I felt so heavy and I felt like I lost something" Ochako said

Silent

There was a moment of silence; there was no voice, no sound in the cafeteria

Only sound of moving wind which were coming from window and Ochako and Izuku breathing sound were there in the hall

Both of them were standing still while facing at each other but both were standing there in silence

No voice

No sound

Just

Pure

Silence

And then Ochako broke the silence between them

"I was scared, when I tried to call you and when you didn't….. Answered it, I felt like my heart was trapped in a cage or like it was trapped under rocks" Ochako said while showing little bit of sadness in her voice

Izuku was standing still with his hair covering his eyes

'_I know' _Izuku thought while looking at her while his eyes were covered in his hair

"I was so…. Scarred and I also felt so much….. Pain when I didn't heard your voice" Ochako said while her eyes were getting watery

But she didn't notice that Izuku was gripping his knuckles which turn into white, while thinking about the Entrance exam incident, When Ochako was stuck under the Robot part and zero pointer bot was about to crush her

'_I felt the same' _Izuku thought while gripping his knuckle

"Why do I feel these emotion, why" Ochako said while a single tear fallout from her left eye

When Izuku saw her crying,

'_No' _Izuku thought while looking at her and then

He didn't wait any moment and walk toward her and give her a hug

When Izuku hug her, Ochako let out her all stress and sadness and start crying in his arms

"Why, Why do feel these kind of feelings" Ochako said while crying

Izuku was patting her head while hugging but Ochako didn't notice that Izuku eyes were also moist But somehow Izuku regain himself while wiping his tear silently.

'_You are an Angel, Uraraka-san and tears doesn't suit then only smile and happiness suits them and that same goes to you'_

Izuku thought while looking at her and then after few seconds

"It's normal, Uraraka-san"

Izuku said while pulling his hair away from his eyes showing his eyes which were filled with warm and kindness

"In these kind of mission, when something happened to your team partner, you feel these kind of feeling and also Uraraka-san" Izuku said when Ochako lifted head from his chest toward his face

"You are a kind person" Izuku said while putting his hand on her cheek and then use his thumbs and rub her eyes "It's your nature to feel worried about your comrade, just like a true hero"

"Deku-kun"

Then Izuku realized their position

Izuku hand were on her cheeks and they both were staring at each other while blushing

"Huh, I-I sorry Uraraka-san" Izuku said while pull his hand back and taking a step back while fiddling his finer together

Ochako start giggling while looking at him then she wipe her tear.

"You're something Izuku"

Ochako said but she feels a little bit of bad and disappointment from getting away from his hug

Izuku was taken back when Ochako call him from his real name and then a idea came in his mind

Izuku pull out his mobile from his pant pocket and then he pull out a portable speaker from his coat pocket

Ochako notice him and then she asked

"Deku, what are you doing"

Izuku connect speaker with his mobile and then toward her

Izuku grab her arm and said

"Come"

Izuku walk toward the lunch table and then seated Ochako on her seat while placing portable speaker on table

"Deku-kun" she asked questionably while looking at him

Then Izuku give her smile and then walk 2 footsteps away from her while grabbing his mobile in his hand, THEN Izuku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he pressed button on phone while activating his Mic mode

'_It Showtime' _Izuku thought then

"GREETING PEAOPLE" Izuku yelled same as Present Mic but in low voice while Ochako was looking at her with confusing way

Then Izuku touch on his phone and then cheering Voice came out from speaker

"I know you all miss me and look like your sprite has gone down because I didn't hear your voice" Izuku said while putting his hand on his ear while acted like a pop star who want he hear cheering

Then Izuku again press button on his speaker and this time Cheering voice was louder than before one

"Guys, there's a problem" Izuku said making fake worried look and then sound of _'Gasp'_ came out from speaker

"My friend Uraraka-san is sad" Izuku said while pointing at her with a sad look and then _'Aw'_ sound came out from speaker

Ochako looked toward him while he was pointing his finger

But a small smile was forming on his face while looking at his acting because it was funny while he was making fake and silly expression on his face

Izuku notice her smile

'_Yosh, Now for the last plan'_

"Well to make her happy again, I, Izuku midoriya would like to present a song for you, Milady" Izuku said while making weird posses and then bow in front of her

"Huh, Song" Ochako said to herself while looking at him in disbelief

Izuku without wasting anytime, He pressed and plays the first track on his music list

**[Song: History Maker by Dean Fujioka]**

Tune start play, when Ochako heard the tune her eyes were widen

'_That song'_ Ochako thought were interrupted when Izuku start singing

**Izuku:**

**Can you hear my heartbeat?**

**I'm tired of feeling I'm never enough**

**I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true (**Izuku sung that line while closing his eyes and placing his hand in prayer position)

**There'll be no more darkness (**Izuku sung while opening his eyes with a brave look)

**When you believe in yourself you're unstoppable **(Izuku pointed toward Ochako while she shook a little bit)

**Where your destiny lies**

**Dancing on your blades**

**You set my heart on fire (**Izuku sing that line while putting his hand on his heart)

**Don't stop us now, the moment of truth (**Izuku waving his arm in No sign**)**

**We were born to make history (**Izuku sing it while waving and pointing his finger to her then back to himself**)**

**We'll make it happen; we'll turn it around (**Izuku turn**)**

**Yes, we were born to make history**

Music drop its beats and then waving his arm while grooving his body on the beats

**Born to make History**

_**Born**_

_**Born**_

**Born to make history**

**Don't stop us now, the moment of truth **

**We were born to make history **

**We'll make it happen; we'll turn it around **

**Yes, we were born to make history**

Izuku sing that line while looking at Ochako whose eyes were filled with happiness and sparkles

**Can you hear my heartbeat?**

**I've got a feeling that it's never too late**

**I close my eyes and see myself in dreams that will come true**

**There'll be no more darkness**

**When you believe in yourself you are unstoppable**

**Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades**

**You set my heart on fire**

Izuku was about to sing the other verse Ochako walk toward him and then she pulled his Mic A.K.A Mobile toward her and did something that Izuku didn't expected from her

SHE SAN THE OTHER VERSE

**OCHAKO:**

**Don't stop us now, the moment of truth**

**We were born to make history**

Izuku was Awestruck for a moment but then his shock expression turn into smile and he sung with her

**BOTH:**

**We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around**

**Yes, we were born to make history (**Izuku and Ochako sing together while facing each other with smile and excitement**)**

**OCHAKO:**

**Don't stop us now, the moment of truth**

**We were born to make history**

**IZUKU:**

**We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around**

**BOTH:**

**Yes, we were born to make history**

**OCHAKO:**

**We were born to make history**

**IZUKU:**

**We were born to make history**

**BOTH:**

**Yes, we were born to make history…..!**

**[Song END]**

They both took a deep breath and then look toward each other with smile and awestruck

"Wow, Deku-Kun, your voice, it so nice"

"Thanks and same goes to you Uraraka san, I didn't expect that you could sing" Izuku said with a smile

"Ah well, it nothing, when I was a kid, I used to hear music and try to sing it, But your voice was like a professional, where did you learn how to sing" Ochako asked

"Well, my master used to love music and after the training we both used to sing a lot together and also she taught some instrument"

"Wow, Deku-kun you're so cool"

"Thanks but you're also cool"

Ochako blush a little when Izuku called her cool while trying to hide her face and then she said

"Arigato, Deku-kun" she said with smile

Izuku was struck from her smile and only word was formed in his head

"So beautiful" But before Izuku could say something they heard a crashing sound coming out from window

They both look toward the source of noise was coming

And thought

'_What was that noise?'_

'_What's happening?'_

Izuku and Ochako walk toward the window and then they saw something with shock and eye widen

And then only one word came out from Izuku mouth

"Kaneki"

* * *

**To be continued**

**I hope you like this Episode: 8 (Bonding)**

**If you're a new reader so please follow it, Favorite it, and also review it about your opinion on this chapter **

**Please**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA**

**Peace out**


	10. Episode-9 Unravel

**I DON'T OWN M.H.A, because I won't waste my money on that shitty anime, only this fic belongs to me. **

**EP: - 9 **

**(UNRAVEL)**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku, student of U.A High from Hero coarse class, Age 15 yrs

Standing in the Infirmary

Why

Well, we have to go back 30 min back from the time

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Kaneki"

Without wasting anytime, Izuku ran outside from the cafeteria toward the ground, while Ochako who was present their with him, even if she didn't saw what happen outside but by judging Izuku expression

She knew something bad has happen

"Deku-kun" Ochako called while following but he didn't give any respond to her and kept running straight forward toward the exit

When they both reached at the exit door,

They heard

The

Voice

Of

Scream and Yelling

When they reached at the door, Ochako was shocked from the view

"What is this" were the only thing came out from her mouth

Izuku was standing with serious expression

On the Ground

Big red tentacles were sprouted from Kaneki's Back and they were whipping like whip everywhere and he was sitting in ball position while covering his head from his face

"Kaneki"

Izuku and Ochako looked toward the direction of that voice and they saw Sakura was standing with a guy, whose hair were purple and have dark circles under his eyes; they both have worried expression on their face

Kaneki lift his head from his hand and look toward the voice and then he said

"H…help me" Kaneki said in weak voice which only Sakura could hear but somehow Izuku read his lips and get the message

Without wasting anytime, Sakura marched toward him

Without caring about her own safety

She ran toward him

But before she could reach toward him

"Nohara, LOOK OUT" yelled by the purple hair boy

She didn't noticed that but

One tentacle was charging toward her while Izuku, Ochako and Kaneki looked in shocked and horror

But before it could reached, the purple hair boy reached toward her at a time and pulled him back

But they were not that much lucky

Another tentacle whipped toward them and then it both of them on their gut and sends them flying backward

"NO, SAKURA, SHINSO STAY BACK" Kaneki yelled while trying to control his tentacles but he couldn't do it

Izuku looked in horror while Ochako cover her mouth in her shock

"What's that?"

Izuku turn toward the direction and saw U.A students were watching the whole thing from window

"Is it a Villain Attack?"

"What's going on?"

"Someone call teachers"

Izuku look toward the crowded but before he could say anything he heard a scream

"**YAMMMEEEERRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

* * *

**[Kaneki POV]**

Kaneki was trying to control his whip to stop them

"Is it a villain Attack?"

But, when he heard those words, his mind was gone blank

Villain

Kaneki conscious went back to the time when he was 5 yrs old

When he discover his quirk

When Kaneki and parents were coming home from their vacation trip

When his parents died in a car accident

Only he survived in that Accident

On the day of funeral

When Kaneki was sitting alone in front of his parents photos, while tears were streaming down from his eyes and crying alone but he didn't notice that red tentacles were sprouting from his back and they were dark red

Same color as blood

It was scaring people, who were present in the funeral

"So scary"

Stop it

"What's that?"

Stop it

He feels all alone in this world

Everyone was leaving him alone and Kaneki was looking frantically everywhere

"Someone, Anybody, Help me" Kaneki said to himself while the whole background was turning dark black

But then he heard a voice

"Kaneki-kun"

Kaneki looked toward in front

He saw

Sakura

"Sakura-Chan"

"Let go home, together" Sakura said while offering her hand with smile

The whole scenery starts getting its colors back

"Sakura-Chan" Kaneki said while moving his hand forward to grab her hand

But

Before he could

A large red tentacle came to her Out of Know here from behind her and wrap around her waist and pulled her back

Kaneki looked in horror

"SAKURA-Chan" Kaneki yelled while trying to grab her hand

"KANEKI-KUN" Sakura yelled while she was getting pulled back in to the darkness

Kaneki get back on his feet and ran toward her

But before he could reach toward her

A wall came in front of him out of know where

Kaneki crashed against the wall and fall back

"What the" Kaneki said while looking at the front

He was shocked from what he saw

The whole scenery was turn into red

Dark red

Like Blood

Floor was filled with red Liquid

Kaneki eyes were filled with Horror and he wants to puke but he couldn't

He wants to scream but he couldn't

He wants to run but he couldn't

He was just stuck in shock

And then he heard a Voice

Voice of laugh

Kaneki turn toward the voice

And

He saw

Himself

In white hair

"Who are you" Kaneki asked

The person who was standing in front of him start laughing more loudly and his voice was echoing in the area and it was scaring Kaneki

And then he stopped laughing and turns into manic smile and looks toward him and gives him reply

A reply which stunned and scarred Kaneki

"I'm you"

And then he vanished in air

Then Kaneki was surrounded by people and they were staring at him in disgust way

"Monster"

"Villain"

"Killer of his own parents"

Stop it

"Just Die"

Stop it

"You're just a villain"

Please stop it

"You're not worthy to call yourself Hero"

Please stop

Villain

Villain

Villain

Villain

Villain

"**YAMMMEEEERRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

* * *

**Narrator P.O.V**

Izuku heard Kaneki scream and turn toward him

He saw

2 more tentacles sprouted from his back while he was screaming from top of his lungs while arching his head backward

Now, Kaneki all 4 tentacles are started transforming, the tentacles started grown spikes

White spikes

Just like fang of beast

'Shit, this is getting out hand' Izuku thought and then he looked toward Ochako

"Uraraka-san"

"Huh" Ochako turn toward

"Go; Inform Arizawa sensei, quick we need him"

"What about you"

"I'll try to control the situation"

"What?!"

"Just GO"

After a long pause,

"Ok, Fine, but you better be fine"

Izuku gave her a nod

Without asking any question Ochako ran to find their sensei

Izuku move out from gate and walk toward the ground

"HEY!"

Izuku yelled to gain Kaneki attention whose tentacles were moving and dragging Kaneki toward Sakura and Shinso who were trying to get back on his feet

Kaneki turn his face toward him

"M…Midoriya"

Izuku eyes were widen in shock

Izuku notice Kaneki left eye was changed from Normal Human eye into Black eyes

Fully Black, His white cornea turn into Black and his iris was turn into red color

"H...Help me, please" Kaneki said

No

Kaneki begged him while tears were draining down from his eyes

Then Izuku notice something, which he feel when he was a kid

He felt different kind of emotion from Kaneki voice

Sadness

Hurt

Horror

Pain

And many more mixed negative emotion

For the other people, Kaneki looks like a monster but for Izuku

He saw himself in him as the 5 yrs old kid

Scarred and Lonely

"Haaaaaaaaa" Kaneki scream again and then one of his spiky tentacles whipped toward him

But before it could hit him Izuku move out from that place

And then other tentacle came toward and just like last time Izuku dodge from it

"Kaneki, snap out of it" Izuku yelled while dodging from his tentacles

"I.I cant, I can't stop them"

"What"

"I can't control them" Kaneki said with teary eyes while trying to stop but getting failed on it

Izuku jumping left and right, trying to dodge from his attack

'Shit, I have to do something' Izuku thought while flipping backward

"Taijutsu Gauntlet: Earth Mode"

Izuku transform into his Earth form

And then clap his hand together and slammed on then ground

"Earth style: Grappling Pillar"

Four pillar were emerged from the ground with a grappling claw on top of it

They grabbed Kaneki tentacle and submerged backed to the ground and pinning his tentacle

The spectators were cheering for him but Izuku didn't give any attention to then

He was looking at Kaneki who was clutching his head and screaming in pain

Kaneki tentacles were trying to break free from the claws of the pillars and the claws were also start getting cracked

"It won't last very long" Izuku said to himself while returning his gauntlet back and turning back normal

Izuku sprint toward Kaneki and then raise his right arm

"Sorry, Kaneki" Izuku said

Then Izuku hit a karate chop on his right side between his neck and collar bone

Very hard Hit

***DAAAPPHHHH***

Kaneki eyes were widen from his pain and then he felt his eyes started getting heavy and also he felt very light

"Midoriya-san"

Kaneki said while fainting and falling front word but before he could hit the ground

Izuku grab him and he saw Kaneki was faint and his tentacles were started getting back in his back also his left turn back into normal

"Don't worry dude, everything is fine"

* * *

**[FLASHBACK ENDS]**

After the whole incident, Arizawa sensei came to the ground with Ochako then, he and Ochako help to pick sakura and Shinso and carry them to the Infirmary

After the checkup, turns out then Sakura and Shinso were only get bruised and they are fine

"How's Kaneki" Sakura asked

"He's fine; he's just only knocked out" Recovery girl said

After hearing her, Sakura, Shinso and Izuku let out breath of relief

"Thank god" Sakura said

"Thanks for helping us, I'm Shinso, Hitoshi Shinso" Shinso said while Offering his hand

"Midoriya Izuku" Izuku said while accepting his hand with a smile

"Um…, I'm Ochako Uraraka, Nice to meet you" Ochako said while feeling shy and Nervous

"Hi, I'm sakura Nohara" Sakura said while introducing herself to Ochako

And after their Introduction, Izuku get to knows that Sakura study in support course and Shinso was also from General classes same as Kaneki

Then they heard Voice of Door opening and saw Arizawa sensei was standing on the door

"So, anyone of you Know how did it happen" Arizawa sensei ask when he enters in the Infirmary

"We don't know, when me and Nohara-san came to the ground, we saw Kaneki was grunting in pain while clutching his head but before we could move toward him he started screaming and then tentacles sprout from his back and rest is history" Shinso said while Sakura was nodding in conformation

Then Arizawa turn toward Izuku and Ochako and they also nod in agreeing with them

"But, this kind of thing has never happen before" said Sakura

"Huh" Arizawa said

"I, I mean, he never lost his control from his quirk before and I know him from childhood, He just didn't like his quirk" Sakura said while lowering her head

After they talk, Aizawa sensei, Ochako, Shinso left the Infirmary

Except

Izuku midoriya

"You guys go, I'll stay"

**[Back to the normal time]**

Izuku standing in the Infirmary, in front of Kaneki who was lying on the bed

"U…Huh"

Kaneki open his eyes and saw Izuku was standing in front of him

"Midoriya san" Kaneki try to get up

"Whoa, dude take it easy" Izuku said while supporting his back, trying to help him sit

"Where am I?" Kaneki asked

"You're in Infirmary"

Izuku said while pouring a glass of water

"Here"

Izuku give him water and Kaneki drank it normally

"So, How did it happen" Izuku asked

"I, I don't know" Kaneki said while trying to hide it

But he couldn't hide it from Izuku and Izuku caught his lie

'He's lying' Izuku thought but he didn't pressure on him to answer

"OK" Izuku said

For Now Izuku let it goes

For Now only

Because he know that something is going on with Kaneki

But the question is

WHAT.

* * *

**To be continued**

**I hope you like this Episode: 9 (Unravel)**

**A/N: I want to say to Readers of my fiction that, this storyline maybe little bit different from the cannon not like the other fan-fic who moves with the cannon story and also characters could be get little bit OOC except Bakugo he's still an asshole in this fiction**

**I hope you enjoy it.**** ️ ️**

**And Also **

**If you're a new reader so please follow it, Favorite it, and also review it about your opinion on this chapter **

**Please**

**And this time I really need your review and feedback on the chapter**

**PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA**

**Peace out**

**And Also stay home And stay safe from Corona Virus**


	11. Episode- 10 Oni-san

**Hey Guys, Lucifer swift is in the house with a new chapter of this story and also please Follow, Favorite and also please Review it.**

* * *

**HERE WE GO**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON Project 20%**_

_Kaneki open his eyes and saw Izuku was standing in front of him _

"_Midoriya-san" Kaneki try to get up_

"_Whoa, dude take it easy" Izuku said while supporting his back, trying to help him sit_

"_Where am I?" Kaneki asked_

"_You're in Infirmary"_

_Izuku said while pouring a glass of water _

"_Here"_

_Izuku give him water and Kaneki drank it normally_

"_So, How did it happen" Izuku asked_

"_I, I don't know" Kaneki said while trying to hide it _

_But he couldn't hide it from Izuku and Izuku caught his lie_

'_He's lying' Izuku thought but he didn't pressure on him to answer_

"_OK" Izuku said_

_For Now Izuku let it goes_

_For Now only_

_Because he know that something is going on with Kaneki_

_But the question is_

_WHAT._

* * *

**Ep: - 10 [Oni-san]**

Izuku and Kaneki walk out from Infirmary

They both silently walk toward the entrance gate

While walking Izuku was thinking the past event which happen few hours ago

**[FLASHBACK]**

_***DAAAPPHHHH***_

_Izuku hit Kaneki with karate chop and knocked him out_

_While carrying him to the Infirmary Izuku saw a Glimpse _

_A person_

_Who was watching them from the corner of school building and then he ran away_

* * *

_**[FLASHBACK END]**_'

_'Whowas that _guy'Izuku thought while looking at Kaneki and thought

'_What was he doing their and' _Izuku thought while taking a look at Kaneki

'_What are you hiding Ken' _

There's a lot of question, lot of mystery but no answers

Izuku took a deep sigh

'_Well, I'll think about it later' _Izuku thought while clearing all thought from his mind

"DEKU"

Izuku and Kaneki halt their and then turn around and they both saw

'_This guy is a real pain in ass'_ Izuku thought in annoyance while turning around and saw

Katsuki Bakugou

Bakugou was standing there in his hero costume with swollen left cheek and his shoulder was covering with bandages with a pissed off emotion in his eyes

"YOU BASTARD, how the fuck did you beat me, you shit head" Bakugou yelled at Izuku, while hearing the tone Kaneki startled a little but Izuku, who was just standing there with bored expression

'_This guy is truly pain in ass' _Izuku thought while looking at him

When they were kids, Izuku was used to respect Katsuki because of his powers but after growing Izuku truly understand that

Bakugou is not the big gun in the house,

Without his quirk, he's nothing

And Izuku's respect were start falling down day by day

And Now

Izuku was happy that his eyes were opened at the right time because if he never realized it at the time then he would be some type of bitchy brat who follows Bakugou like a lost puppy, and in his training Izuku learned from his master that

'A warrior not only respect the other warrior because of his power, the warrior respect the other due to his honor, warrior code and sportsmanship'

And Bakugou doesn't have any trait of it, so, for Izuku

Katsuki Bakugou doesn't matters.

Bakugou started gritting his teeth while looking at him but before he could say something

"Kaneki, Lets go or we're gonna miss the train" Izuku said while ignoring Bakugou

Then both Kaneki and Izuku start walking while completely ignoring Bakugou

"HEY, WHERE THE FU-"Before Bakugou could complete his sentence he filched from the pain coming from his shoulder and fall on his knees while looking at Izuku who was just completely Ignoring him and Kaneki only took a look at him while walking straight.

'_That fucker, I'll get you for it' _Bakugou thought while looking at them with murderous intent releasing

* * *

**[SCENE CHANGE]**

Izuku and Kaneki reached at the gate

"Deku-kun"

"Kaneki"

Ochako and Sakura called their name

"Oh, Hey Uraraka-san, Nohara-san, I thought you already left" Izuku said

"Well, we were waiting for both of you and also train was late today, so yeah we waited for you"

Sakura move toward Kaneki

"Kaneki, are you fine" Sakura asked worriedly

"Uh, yeah" Kaneki replied her hesitantly while scratching his cheek

"Thank god" Sakura said with smile

Then all 4 of them start walking toward the train station

"Kaneki" Sakura said

"Huh"

"I want to ask you, that what happen in the ground"

This draws both Izuku and Ochako attention to it

Kaneki hesitate a little bit and then

"It nothing" Kaneki said

"But that-"

"Sakura, I...It's nothing, can we just drop it" Kaneki said try to avoid the topic

Izuku was looking at them but he didn't interfere or say anything between, but he still he knows that something fishy is going on here

Then after sometime they reached at the train station, they waited for their train after few min; train arrived at the station

* * *

**[SCENE CHANGE]**

All four of them sitting in same row of seat, Izuku is sitting with Kaneki and Ochako was sitting with sakura and all four of them were sitting silently in the empty train

There was no sound

No voice of person

Only sound of wind was coming out from the window

But in the cart it was silent

Deadly calm

And now all four of them were feeling uncomfortable with this silence

And then, thanks to the god, Ochako broke the silence between the groups

"Um, I think that I didn't introduce myself, Hi, I'm Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you" Ochako said while moving her hand for shake hand

And then there was an awkward silence filled for a second but Kaneki also moves his hand and did a shake hand and said in shy way

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kaneki ken" Kaneki said while withdrawing his hand back

Before the group could go back to their previous silent mode Ochako got an Idea to remove the boring atmosphere

"Hey guy, why don't we play a game" Ochako said with brightly smile

"Game" Izuku asked

"Yeah, the rules are simple every person ask one question the all the four people including the person has to answer it"

Kaneki was sweat drop a little why thinking

'_Is she's gonna trying to get to know about what happen on the ground'_

Kaneki was about to decline her offer but Ochako cut her sentence

"But there's a rule, Nobody will ask personal question which he doesn't want to share it with anybody" Ochako announced

Kaneki stop himself after listening the rule, he took a sigh of relief and thought maybe it's not that bad

"Well sounds like fun, I'm in" Sakura said

"Me too" Izuku said

Then there attention were directed to Kaneki

"Y-Yeah, let's play" Kaneki said hesitantly

"Alright, let start, then, what's your date of birth date of birth"

"Date of birth?" All three of them said

"Um, Uraraka-san, why date of birth" Izuku asked

"Come on, it good to know about you friends, right" Ochako said and then "Ok, if I asked then I'll say first, my Date of birth is December 27, 2213" Ochako said

"On 27 December huh, well In that case I'm one week older than you Uraraka-san" Kaneki said

"NO WAY, Really" Ochako said in amazement

Sakura smile a little bit but she felt a little bit of pang of jealousy in heart

Izuku slowly pulled out his quirk analysis notebook, and write down her birth date on her name and quirk section

Hey Izuku is not some sort of stalker type of guy he's just like to collect data for his quirk notes, even if only he wrote Ochako date of birth, it doesn't make his some sort of stalker

Right?

"Then what's your date of birth"

"It's December 20, 2213" Kaneki said

"Ne, Sakura-san your turn" Ochako said

"Huh, well mine is December 17, 2213"

"Whoa, what a coincidence, we're all three birthday comes at the same month December"

"Yeah, it's a big coincidence" Sakura said while smiling and Kaneki also smile while nodding

"So, Deku-kun, do you also born in December" Ochako asked while looking at him

"Deku?!" Kaneki and Sakura said with question look while looking at him

Izuku saw their expression and the he answered to clear their doubt

"Oh yeah, well, Deku is a nick name which was given me in my childhood by my bullies its mean useless" Kaneki felt sorry and confused a little by listening it, sorry because of 'bully' word and Confused because of Ochako calling him with the bully nickname and he thought, In sakura matter she felt bad after listening him

"But Uraraka-san" Izuku said pointing at "shows me that my nickname also means that 'I can do it', so yeah I have no problem with it" Izuku said with a smile

It brighten the atmosphere between them a little

"Oh and for your question, No , I was born in July 15, 2213"

After hearing his answer, Ochako bow down in utter defeat

"Oh, July" Ochako said

"Ok, next question"

And then, they all start ask question to each other about their like and dislike of thing, with every question they started feel their friendship bond getting stronger in every question they ask each other it give them smile and laugh and get to know each other and

Then they asked last question

"Let's talk about family" Izuku said "Kaneki, why don't you start"

Kaneki got hesitate a little while bowing his head a little and his hair were covering his eyes

Sakura grab his hand try to ease his pain because she know that this topic is sensitive for him

Sakura was about to stop Izuku for asking him

But

"My parents died when I was 5 yrs old" Kaneki answered his question

Silence

Then, the depressing aura started flowing around them but none of them said anything

"Kaneki" Sakura said while trying to support him

And then Izuku said

"My dad passed away when I was 2 yrs old"

Now that statement shocked all three of them, while all 3 attentions was on Midoriya

"He died in a flight accident and after his accident my mom hides this information from me and after 6 years I realized that my dad is no more" Izuku said with a sad smile

And then Izuku look toward Kaneki with a smile and said

"You know, why am I telling you about it" Izuku asked "Because the pain can only eased by sharing it with other people"

Kaneki eyes were widen a little bit by hearing it

Then the train stopped while station announcer makes an announcement

"Oh, look like my station has come" Izuku said while picking his bag and start move toward the door and then he notice Kaneki also get up from his seat walk toward him and stand beside him

"Kaneki" Izuku asked

"Well its look like we both have same station, Sempai" Kaneki said

Izuku give a smile to Kaneki and looked toward Ochako and Sakura

"See you tomorrow, Uraraka-san, Nohara-san" Izuku said

"See ya" Ochako said

"Take care, Kaneki-kun" Sakura said

"You too, Sakura-Chan" Kaneki said with a blush on his face when he heard _'Kaneki-nu'_

And same goes with Sakura

But before they could hide it Ochako and Izuku already noticed it but they both didn't say anything to it

Automatic door of train wide open and then Kaneki and Izuku move out from train

* * *

**[SCENE CHANGE]**

Izuku and Kaneki walking on their way to their home

"Hey sempai" Kaneki asked while stop walking forward

Izuku turn toward him

"What you said in train about sharing ease the pain, does it really remove the pain"

Kaneki asked as wind blows with some leaves riding on the wind, Izuku gave a smile

"Well, No" Izuku said "It doesn't remove the pain, It only helps to ease the pain but the pain always stays with us"

"Then, is their anyway to erase it" Kaneki asked

Izuku walk toward him and then he flicked his finger on his head

"i-itai" Kaneki whines in pain while taking a step a little while holding his head

"BAKA, that's the most stupid question that someone asked from me in my whole life" Izuku said in fake strict voice

"Huh" Kaneki dumbfoldly

"Because, It always remind us our love one and our family" Izuku said "Family is precious and it always stay in our heart" Izuku said while pointing at his heart " and when we lost some precious, then it hurts because we love them and nobody could replace it so easily"

After hearing it from him, Kaneki starts looking at him in different point of view and found a new formed respect for him

"So, the only better way is to move on from that past, but never forget about them"

After a moment of silence they both start walking

"So, Kaneki where do you live" Izuku asked

"I live with Mr. and Mrs. Kishimoto, my step parents"

"Mr. and Mrs. Kishimoto, you mean those couple who just recently shifted in Musutafu big apartment building " Izuku asked

"UHH, yeah" Kaneki answered him

Izuku put his arm around his neck and pulled him in bro hug

"DUDE, THAT MEANS WHERE NEIHBOURS DUDE" Izuku said with happiness and hype

"Huh, What" Kaneki asked while trying take breath while Izuku was squeezing to the death

Izuku leave him from hug

"Dude, I also live in the same apartment"

After hearing it, a smile spread on Kaneki face

"Really"

"Yeah, dude"

Izuku moved his arm for high five and Kaneki also did the same thing

After the happy scene they walk and finally reached at their destination

The apartment building

"So, which floor do you live" Kaneki asked

"On, 5 TH floor, and yours"

"I'm on 4 TH floor"

Izuku answered him and they both start walking on the stair after few moments they reached at Kaneki 4th floor

"See you later, Sempai"

"Ah, Kaneki stop calling me sempai, we both are same age" Izuku said

The time when Izuku reveal his date of birth, and it turn out Izuku was 6 month older in the group, then Kaneki start calling him sempai which makes Izuku feels weird because they are same age and both of them born in same year

"But your olde-"

"Only 6 month difference is between us dude, we both are same age" Izuku tries to make him understand him but he didn't listen him

"But still you're older then"

"Oh come on, Kaneki don't do it dude, it makes look like an old man when you call me Sempai" Izuku said trying to convince him

But Kaneki didn't listen to him

And the Kaneki said something which was marked in the history of Izuku midoriya

"Well if Not Sempai, the How about

….

…

…..

Oni-san*" Kaneki said

**[A/N:- Oni-san = Big brother]**

Izuku was dumbstruck for a moment when heard those word

'_O-Oni-san' _Izuku trying to precede what happening

Kaneki took that as a cue and start walking toward his apartment and yelled

"Then it settled, from today onward, I'll call you Oni-san"

Izuku came out from his shock and he saw Kaneki walking toward his apartment and opening the door

"H….Hey, Kaneki, W…waits"

"See you tomorrow, Oni-san" Kaneki said while closing the door

Silence

Izuku was stayed with mouth opened for a moment and then turn around and walk toward his apartment while think the same word he called him

Oni-san

Don't know why but whenever he hear those words he felt

Happiness

Peace

It's been only 2-3 day since he met Kaneki but he kind of feels a bond

Not some gay or yaoi type if you're thinking about that

He felt like a family bond

"Oni-san, huh" Izuku said to himself while a smile spread on his face

"I like it" Izuku said to himself

Izuku came to his door and opened it

"I'm Home"

"Welcome back, how was your day"

"Well it was good, and also" Izuku said while walking toward his room

"Today, I got an Ototo*" Izuku said while shutting his door while hearing her mom scream

"WWWHHHAAAATTTTT"

**[A/N: Ototo= Younger brother]**

* * *

**To be continued**

**I hope you like this Episode: 10 (Oni-san)**

**I'm sorry for taking a lot of time, but there lots of things are going on here**

**My area is now listed in Covid-19 Red zone area and 3 people were found Covid-19 positive,**

**I'm really scarred and also Electricity has been cut for a week and we were living on our Generator which yesterday run out of his juice and**

**Finally Electricity came back right now **

**So, yeah I'm updating it right now this story and I'll to update it and I will not abandon this story **

**And ALSO REMEMBER:- **

**If you're a new reader so please follow it, Favorite it, and also review it about your opinion on this chapter **

**Please**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA**

**Peace out**


	12. Episode- 11 Impactful introduction

**Hey Guys, Lucifer swift is in the house with a new chapter of this story and also please Follow, Favorite and also please Review it.**

**Also big thank you for raising the followers up to 60, now let's take it to 100 followers.**

**HERE WE GO**

* * *

**[Izuku P.O.V]**

_**(DREAM SEQUENCE)**_

'_What happening here'_

_Destruction_

_Flame _

_Everywhere_

_When I open my eyes, I just only saw Debris of building and fire everywhere_

'_Where's everyone' I asked myself while try to look every where_

"_This is your doom" _

_I heard the voice and turn toward it and saw_

_Two silhouette of 2 big guy who were facing each other_

'_What is going on?'_

_They both charged toward each other_

_And one the scream_

_A familiar voice which he couldn't forget in his dream_

"_UNITED STATES OF SMA-"_

"_Not today hero"_

_Then both of them clashed with each other_

***BOOM***

_**(Dream sequence end)**_

* * *

**Ep: - 11 [Impactful Introduction]**

**(3****rd**** person P.O.V)**

'UUAAHHHH'

Izuku woke up from his sleep, and start taking deep breath while checking his surroundings. He's in his room, after a few sec he took a sign of relief

'_Just a dream'_

Izuku thought while putting his hand on his head while massaging it

'_A really bad dream'_

This is the 5th time Izuku saw the same dream, at first Izuku thought that it was just a silly nightmare

But

Now it really bothering him, he really want to know why this same dream repeat in his mind and then he look toward his bracelet

It was shining brightly, but Izuku was not surprised because it always happen after seeing the same dream

'_What's the meaning of this, is it any kind of message' _Izuku thought while asking himself and then the shine dim and then vanished

***Beep-Beep***

Izuku attention turns toward the alarm clock

**4:30 am**

Izuku took a deep sigh and press the button of Alarm clock

He move out from his bed, while taking yawn and stretching and flexing his arms

'_Ah, screw it, New day new beginning' _

Izuku walk to the bathroom and splash some water on his face and then he walk toward the entrance door and wear his sport shoe

"Time for some training" Izuku said to himself and walk outside from the door

* * *

**Time: 6:30am **

Izuku enters in his house, whole body is covered in sweat, and taking deep breath

"I'm home" Izuku said "Oh, welcome back" Inko voice came from kitchen

Izuku untie his shoe and put them on the shoe rack and then walk toward the kitchen, where he saw Inko cooking the breakfast

She was making some omelet and some toast which were getting toast in toaster

She turns toward him while covering his nose

"Sheees, Izuku you stink so badly, go get a shower" Izuku said while covering her nose with left hand and shooing him with right

"I will, mom" Izuku said while ignoring her and walk toward the fridge

"Izuku, go take a shower, and also change your sweaty cloths young man, its gross"

Izuku pull out a chilled water bottle from fridge and pour the water in the glass

"Mom, it a sweat of hardship" Izuku drink water and then put the glass on the counter "You will not understand, mom" Izuku said with a grin on his face

"Izuku…." Inko said while pointing chopstick with a mock glare to imitate him, in which she was successfully failing because instead of scary, she's looking cute with her puffed cheeks

I mean come on dude how could be the most cutest could be look scary

Izuku tries to hold his laughter while covering his mouth with his left arm

"Ok, Ok, I'll understand, I'll get a shower and clean myself" Izuku said while raising his arm in surrender position and walk toward the bathroom

Inko look toward him from his back while thinking about some past events

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Inko was sitting on her couch while she heard knock on her door_

_***Knock-Knock***_

_Inko walk toward the door and opened it and saw_

"_Asuka" Inko said_

_In front of her, Asuka was standing with little 5 yrs old Izuku whose whole body was covered in sweat and dirt_

"_Izuku baby" Inko said while checking him "what happen to you, why are your clothes are dirty and so sweaty"_

"_Inko" Asuka said while drawing Inko attention toward herself "It's the sweat of hardship" Asuka said with a smirk on her face while looking at Izuku was about fall asleep from fatigue_

**[FLASHBACK]**

* * *

A smile flashed on her face while thinking about that, at first when Asuka tell her about training Izuku, she hesitate a little bit for giving permission to her but after sometime she realized something

Something she was missing for a long time

Izuku true genuine smile and happiness on his face

When Izuku and Inko get the information about him being quirkless it broke him from inside, and he kind of lost his smile

But

When Izuku start training under Asuka, her old Izuku came back with same smile and happy go attitude

And when Izuku tell her about his dragon powers, that day was the beast day of her life, she was happy that finally his son will achieve his dream to go to U.A and became the No.1 Hero

'Asuka, I wish you were here, you would be so proud on him'

Inko thought about her late friend while watching his son

* * *

**[TIMESKIP]**

Izuku dressed in his uniform and sitting at the entrance while wearing his red shoes

"Mom, I leave" Izuku said while picking his backpack

"Have a nice day" Inko said

Izuku walked out from the door, when he reached at the stairs he saw Kaneki, who was at the ground floor, while walking out from the entrance of the building

"Yo, Kaneki" Izuku called him

Kaneki halted their and turn around and saw Izuku

Without wasting anytime, Izuku rundown from the stairs and when he reached at the first floor, he jumped from their and perfectly land on the ground

"Ohayo" Izuku said with a bright smile

"Ohayo, Oni-san"

Kaneki greet him and then both start walking on their way together

"Geez, I thought you were joking about that yesterday, but look like you were serious yesterday"

"Well, if you don't like me calling you Oni-san, then I'll stop calling you that" Kaneki said while hesitantly little bit

Izuku look toward him with a smile and said

"Nah, actually I like it, and also" Izuku put his arm around his shoulder and said "I always want a Ototo in my life"

"Really"

"Yeah, Ototo" Izuku said

Kaneki give a smile and then both start moving toward the station

* * *

**[Time skip] (**_Skipping the train journey session because nothing particular happens_**)**

Izuku and Kaneki walk out from train station and walk on their way to the school

"Ne, Kaneki"

"Hai"

"Can I ask you something?" Izuku asked

"Huh"

"Why are you in general class?"

Silence

Kaneki halted his step when Izuku asked, Izuku notice it and turn around and saw Kaneki was standing silently while his hair shadow hiding his eyes

"I… I don't k now what you're talking about"

Kaneki said and start walking fast, but Izuku said something that stop Kaneki on the track

"Sakura, told me"

Kaneki filched a little and turn toward him ask

"W-What did she said" Kaneki said

"Well, Nothing in particular but" Izuku said while putting his hand on his shoulder "She told me that it was your dream to become a hero, so, why"

"Why did you abandon your dream?"

There was a moment of silence between

"I…..I can't"

Izuku watch him, studied his expression,

He can easily tells, that there is something that bothering him, something that blocking his path to achieve his dream, something happen to him

But what

Izuku took a deep breath and pulled his hand of his shoulder, Kaneki noticed it and look toward him

"Well, if the matter is personal then I have no right to interfere in it" Izuku said as he turn around and he was about to walk forward but he stop and turn his head toward him and said "But don't abandon your dreams like this, because a person is identified by his dream and person without his dream is like a dead person" Izuku said with

Kaneki stand their idly with his eye widen

'_Without his dream, like a dead person'_

"Let's go Kaneki, we're gonna be late for school" Izuku said and start walking forward

Kaneki came out from his shock state and start following him

Izuku and Kaneki reached at their destination

U.A high school

Izuku and Kaneki enters the gate of the building and start walking toward the building, but then they heard something

'_Hey, isn't he the same kid who started rampage yesterday'_

The curse of the high school,

**Gossips**

This is the virus of every school, not even school, for whole society,

Why

Because, when something happen, people starts sharing it with other and then it goes from one person to other

Just like a virus, the gossips start change the message and turn into something else that has nothing to do with the original talk

Kaneki felt embarrassed from their gossips but Izuku rub his back

"Don't mind them" Izuku said "They don't know anything about you so their talk has nothing to do with you

Both of them start walk ahead and then

"Ohayo, Kaneki-kun"

Kaneki and Izuku turn toward the voice; they saw sakura coming toward them

"Oh, Ohayo Nohara-san" Izuku said with smile while waving his hand toward her

"Ohayo, Midoriya-san" Sakura said with smile and then looked toward Kaneki

When her gaze turn toward Kaneki blush a little while hiding his face a little bit

"O-Ohayo, Sakura-Chan" Kaneki said in shy manner

'Sakura-Chan' Sakura blush a little while hearing her name from him

Kaneki look toward Sakura and Sakura also look at Kaneki

And then there were awkward silence between then

But thank god Izuku was present there with them

***Cough***

Izuku fake cough to draw their attention toward him, which kinda startled both them a little bit

"Uh, Guys, I think we should walk toward our classes" Izuku said while checking times in his phone "We only got 3 min left" Izuku said

"U-Uh yeah"

"Yeah, y-you're right, see you later Kaneki-kun"

"You to, Sakura-Chan"

Sakura start walk toward her class while leaving Izuku and Kaneki alone in the hall

Kaneki was stuck there for a moment and then he took a deep breath and turns back and Saw

Izuku with a smirk on his face while wiggling his right eyebrow and making sound

"Hmm..."

"W-What, there nothing between us" Kaneki said while trying to hide his face which was already in bright tomato red color

Izuku smirk turns into a smile and said

"Well, I didn't say anything, did I?" Izuku said while teasing him

Kaneki tried to talk back but he couldn't say anything and his face turn more bright red color

"Ha-ha, let's go" Izuku said and then they both start walk toward their own class

* * *

**[SCENE CHANGE] (Presented by Izuku midoriya in his fire form)**

Izuku midoriya, student of class 1-A, sitting on his chair while plug in his ear with ear-plug, for listening music obliviously while lying his head on the table

All alone, because he was the first person who enter in the class

Izuku feel a light tap on his shoulder, Izuku raise his head while removing his ear plug, and when Izuku feel the tap on his shoulder, he knows that today's day is gonna be good

Why

Because it was none another than, Ochako Uraraka with her smile and positive attitude

"Ohayo, Deku-kun"

"Ohayo, Uraraka-san" Izuku replied with a smile while removing his ear phone from his ears

"Ne, Deku-kun, how's Kaneki" Ochako asked

Ochako is a kind person, she always care about other people and also she even more care about her friends and at the train station she saw that Kaneki and Izuku both stop at the same station. So that's why she asked him about his well being

"Oh, he's fine" Izuku answered

"Well, you know, when I entered in the school, I heard some rumors of yesterday incidents and-"

"Yeah, I and Kaneki both hear that while entering in school"

"Is he fine?"

"Yeah don't worry about him, he'll be OK" Izuku said while assuring Ochako

And Himself

Because he was also worry about Kaneki, worry about his friend, Worry about his Otōto

After few second all the students of class 1-A start enters in the classroom and at the last

Bakugou enters

With bandage on his left cheek and on his left arm and few bruise mark on his face and with anger look on his face, glaring at Izuku while walking on his seat

'_Deku'_

Bakugou focus his glare and his intent toward Izuku while glaring at him

Izuku felt that intent, If it was somebody else then that person would be feel frighten or scared from his Bakugou look

But

For Izuku it was like a little pup trying to be imitating, because his killer intent is nothing in comparison of his former master and her great grandpa

_(Late Akira and Asuka Natsume)_

'_Well, just like old people use to say,__**Put the dog tail in a pipe for many years and when you pull it out from it, it will only stay crooked**__' _Izuku took a sigh

Izuku ignored him because he doesn't wanna ruin his peaceful morning.

After few second, Aizawa sensei enters in the classroom, when he enter, the whole class stop their murmuring and stay silent

"Alright class, today we will do something new" Aizawa said in his monotone way while class was giving him question look "Today you all will give a introduction to the whole class. Your name, age, quirk and whatever and you only have 5 minutes to do that" Aizawa finished it with a bored look

Aizawa don't even know why the hell is he doing it, it was his first time to do this in his class because Principal Nezu suggest/Forced him to do this thing in his class

When he asked why, then Nezu just give a smile and say

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

"_Well, it helps to get more information about then and it also helps in the class bonding of the student" Nezu said while taking a sip from his tea_

**[FLASHBACK END]**

* * *

Aizawa took a deep breath and said

"Todoroki, you're first"

Then a student stood up from his seat, half red and half white hair, with an Emo-look on his face, while he was walking toward the front, he saw every student eyes were on him

Except one

He was in head down position and it look like he was sleep on the table but he ignored him and move forward in front of the class

"My name is Todoroki, Shoto Todoroki, I'm from Musutafu city, my like and dislike is none of your business and my quirk is Fire and Ice and my future goal is to become the No. 1 hero of the world" Todoroki said the whole sentence in his Emo way, then he give a respectful bow and he was about to go back to his seat

But suddenly

"I have something to ask"

A voice comes to him and Todoroki look at the direction he saw the same student who was sleeping on the table

His arm was in the air was lifted in the air but his head was still on the table and then he slowly raise his head upward, and the student turns out to be

Izuku Midoriya

"Why didn't you use your 50% or should I say your fire quirk in the Battle test or in the Quirk Apprehension test" Izuku asked while looking at him

Todoroki gave him a neutral look and said

"It none of your business"

"Why" Izuku said while moving his raised arm to his table and then put his hand under his chin while looking at him and said " Is it because you can't control your other half or" Izuku give a smirk and said " Are you scared of it"

Todoroki stay silent for a few sec while the class was also looking at him to get the answer even Bakugou was looking at him, but Todoroki ignore his question and start walking toward his seat but as he came across from Izuku seat

Izuku called him

"Yo, wannabe Sasuke"

Todoroki stop on his track and turn around saw Izuku facing at him from his seat

"A piece of advice for you, If you think that by holding you look some sort of cool guy, then my friend, Your wrong, Instead of cool you look some sort of fool" said Izuku while looking at him and then turn toward the front

Todoroki stay there for a moment and then he turn back to his seat and then sit on it

In this whole scene, Aizawa sensei was looking at the interaction between Izuku and Todoroki quietly

'_Well, its look like it was not a bad Idea, Principal Nezu'_ Aizawa thought

After Todoroki Aizawa called every student one by one and every student give their introduction to the class

And

This Introduction kinda helping him to know more about them and their quirk

But

Not only Aizawa, but also it was helping Izuku get more information about their quirk and their capability and writing all the information in his notebook

So, when any student came in front of the class and gives their introduction and about their quirk, Izuku wrote down their name and details in his notebook and also some time he raise his hand and ask about their quirk detail or their strength

While Izuku was writing the notes in the notebook, Aizawa sensei was watching him

'_What's he doing?'_

* * *

**[IZUKU P.O.V]**

'_Well let's see'_

**QUIRK ANALYZATION **

**YEAR – 2227**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

Quirk: - Creation (can create anything except biological things)

**Tenya Iida**

Quirk: - Engine (He can run faster with the engine fit on his legs and maybe he can kick fast and hard)

**Shoto Todoroki**

Quirk: - fire and Ice

**Ochako Uraraka **

Quirk: - Zero gravity

**Denki Kaminari**

Quirk: - Electrification

**Minoru Minata**

Quirk: - Pop off

**Katsuki Bakugou**

(Already know his quirk and I don't give a shit)

**Enjirou kirishima**

Quirk: - Harden

**Mina Ashido**

Quirk: - Acid

**Koji Koda**

Quirk: - Anivoice

**Hanta Sero**

Quirk: - tape

**Tsuyu Asui**

Quirk: - Frog

**Mashirao Ojiro**

Quirk: - Tail

**Fumikage Tokoyami**

Quirk: Dark shadow

**Menzo shoji**

Quirk: - Dupli-arm

**Rikido Sato**

Quirk: - Sugar rush

**Toru Hagakure**

Quirk: - Invisibility

**Yuga Aoyama**

Quirk: - Navel Laser

**Kyoka Jiro**

Quirk: - Earphone jack

'_Well looks live every person in this class have some good quirk but'_

'_They also have lot of weaknesses'_

Before I could think or write anything I heard Aizawa sensei voice calling me

* * *

**[3****rd**** PERSON P.O.V]**

"Izuku midoriya"

Izuku move his glance from his notebook toward the source of voice which turns out to be Aizawa sensei and whole class was looking at him

"Your turn"

Izuku get up from his seat and start walking forward, while walking forward there was some student who were having thought about him in their mind

'_That fucking bastard'_ Bakugou thought

'_Midoriya, who are you' _Todoroki thought

'_Deku-kun'_ Ochako thought worriedly while looking at him because she's the only person who knows about Izuku being quirkless and she was kinda worry about him and his secret

Izuku reach in front of the class and then he close his eyes and took a deep breath and then he again open his eyes and said with a smile

"Good morning guys, my name are Izuku midoriya, I'm also from Musutafu city, I like Katsudon, my friends and my training, and I dislike arrogant people and my goal is to become the best hero of this world. And my quirk"

"Ah well" Izuku said while rubbing his back of his head while every student eyes were on him

"I'm Quirkless"

Silence, and it was not some normal silence, the silence in the class was looks like a silence of desert with no sound of any bird and anime

The class was felt like it was an empty class and there was no one even if student were their but still its fills like a

Complete

**SILENCE**

While everyone was silent from his statement but inside their thought they were

'_NANI...…!'_

'_He's kidding'_

'_No freaking way'_

'_He's lying'_

'_I can't believe it'_

And lots of more

"Dude stops lying, their no way that you could be quirkless" Kaminari said

"I'm not lying, Kaminari-san, I'm quirkless, and If you don't believe then you can ask Aizawa sensei or you can check my record, I'm quirkless" Izuku said

The whole class was stunned from his statement but after few second

"Then what was that lightning and fire power, which we say yesterday in that battle and in that quirk test" asked by Mineta

"Oh that" Izuku show his right wrist "I use my bracelet, it's kinda like my support device"

"DEKU"

Bakugou yelled and tried to jump on him but his yesterday injury start giving him pain but still he was staring at him with hate toward him and Izuku just looked at him with a bored look

'_Here we go again'_ Izuku thought

"YOU FUCKER, YOU CHEATER, you cheated yesterday, you took my win away from me because of that fucking bracelet" Katsuki growl like a crazy animal

Izuku just looked at him for a second and then he gives a smirk and said

"Really Bakugou" and then he look toward Aizawa and said "Sensei was there any rule in the rulebook of UA High that a says that quirkless people are not allowed in Hero course or if they are in hero course then they can use any support device"

"No"

Aizawa sensei gives his answer and the Izuku turn toward Bakugou

"Now, are you happy with his answer?" Izuku said

Katsuki still staring at him while gritting his teeth in anger

"Well, I think that all for now" Izuku said and the he give a bow and took a step to walk toward his seat but he stop his step and look toward the class and said

"Oh and also, because I'm quirkless, don't think of me some sort of weak guy, who can't do anything without his power, because I lot stronger then I look, and believe me"

Izuku took a pause and then gave them serious look

"Don't underestimate me, because that could be your last mistake"

The whole class was shrugged with this statement even Aizawa because Izuku was release an aura which indicate then about the danger

Bakugou was little bit shivering because it was reminding him of that day hen Izuku beat him and pinned him on the ground in the class

Todoroki was taken back a little but still his eyes were focused on Izuku and he was still watching at him

"Well that's all"

Izuku said while stopping his aura and seriousness "thank you for your time" Izuku said with a smile and walk back to his seat

The whole class was silently looking at him as he sit on his eat and the put his quirk analyze notebook in his bag

Izuku notice the class was looking at him

"What" Izuku ask normally

Then the class moves their glance from him and looks forward to the teacher

'_Well its look like, this year is not gonna be boring like last year' _Aizawa sensei thought

Izuku close his eyes took a deep sigh

'_And that how you make an impact on the first day'_ Izuku thought and then he open his eyes

"Thank you, Natsume sensei"

* * *

**To be continued**

**I hope you like this Episode: 11 [Impactful Introduction]**

**I f your new reader then please follow it, Favorite it, also please review it and give your opinion on this fic and also give some of your ideas on this fic and also**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR MAKING THIS FIC REACH AT 60 FOLLOWERS **

**Now let's take this 60 to 100 follows on this story**

**Have a good day **

**And**

**Also**

**Stay home and stay safe from, Covid-19 VIRUS**

**GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA**

**Peace out**


End file.
